If you ever come back
by nina78
Summary: Tree Hill, la ville où tout est possible. L'histoire comprend les personnages de la saison 6 et celles suivantes et se passe pendant cette même saison avec beaucoup d'éléments des autres saisons.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Tree Hill la ville où tout est permis... surtout le pire. Après des années de problèmes un certain calme s'est installé... enfin relativement si on prend l'exemple de Nathan et Haley où leur fils Jamie avait une fois encore, mangé trop de sucreries.

Cependant, la vie de Haley est pas mal occupé vu qu'elle est toujours à la tête de red bedroom avec Peyton (elles sont d'ailleurs en manque de personnel). Malgré tout ce travail Peyton prépare assiduement son mariage prochain avec Lucas Scott, auteur à succès. Du coté des demoiselles d'honneur, Brooke Davis était en pleine crise existentielle car malgré un travail prenant tout son temps, son envie de maternité prenait le pas sur tout le reste et la poussait à plusieurs cuites au Tric à discuter avec Chase.

Chase, quant à lui, après avoir été obligé de quitter l'armée de l'air est retourné s'occuper du bar et de Chuck comme un père de substitution. Désormais célibataire et ami avec Mia, il cherche quelqu'un qui lui volerait son cœur une bonne fois pour toute. Depuis la soirée d'Halloween, Chase et Julian sont devenus amis, en même temps après avoir vu Julian en dalmatien tout est permis ! Julian, après la sortie de son film, recherche l'inspiration avec l'aide non-désiré, de Chris Keller.

Quant à Quinn James, sœur de Haley, revient à Tree Hill après des années d'absences.


	2. Saison 1: chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous! Tout d'abord je tiens à dire que nous écrivons cette fiction à deux et que seuls les OC nous appartiennent et que nous faisons ça dans un but non lucratif.

Ensuite, notre fiction se découpera en saison dont voici la première qui sera composée de neuf chapitres. Bonne lecture à tous n'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en pensez ;)

* * *

Chapître 1

Quinn rejoint Haley au Tric, au vue de son sourire Haley sait qu'elle a l'intention de lui annoncer quelque chose.

-Salut Haley souria Quinn

-Salut Quinn, je rêve où tu as quelque chose à m'annoncé ?

-T'es incroyable ! Oui, en effet, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer. Je reviens habiter à Tree Hill !

-Oh Quinn, c'est formidable ! Alors ça y est, c'est vraiment décidé ?

-Oui avec Clay, on achète une maison sur le bord de mer !

-Petite vénarde va !

-Oh c'est bon tu n'a pas a te plaindre !

-C'est vrai dit-elle en souriant

-Dis-moi, au faite, est-ce que Peyton et toi auriez besoin d'un parolier à Red Bedroom ?

-J'y pensais depuis un moment justement, ça nous serais bien utile. Pourquoi ?

-Je t'ai parlé de Kristen, la sœur de Clay ?

-Oui et ?

-Elle est parolière et Clay aimerait beaucoup rester proche de sa sœur donc si elle pouvait travaillé dans le coin...

-Tu sais si elle écrit des scénaris de clip ?

-Elle l'a déjà fait, il y a peu de temps même !

-Oh et avec qui ?

-ça va peut-être moins te plaire... Chris Keller ?!

-Ah oui, en effet, mais je sais aussi que c 'est quelqu'un d'exigent donc ce n'est pas annodin.

-Génial ! On emménage dans une semaine, je te la présenterai.

-Pas de souci.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, chez Lucas et Peyton, les voilà plongés dans les catalogues de mariage, espace fleurs.

-Les blanches suffisent dit Lucas qui commençait à s'impatienter

-Non, répliqua Peyton, les fleurs de mon mariage seront blanches et roses !

La sonnette retentit et fit mettre en pause la dispute qui arrivait à la vitesse d'un TGV. Lucas se lève pour ouvrir la porte en disant :

-On en a pas fini toi, les fleurs et moi !

Il ouvrit la porte, c'était Nathan

-J'arrive au bon moment dis-moi fit ce dernier

-On préparais seulement le mariage, une histoire de fleurs, bref ta terreur de fils n'est pas avec toi demanda Lucas

-Mon chéri, les enfants vont à l'école ,le mardi, je te rappel se moqua Peyton sarcastiquement.

-Merci Peyton répliqua le futur beau-frère.

-Vous allez pas vous lier contre moi ?!

-J'étais juste passé voir comment vous alliez

-Au fait Nathan, fit Lucas, pendant que j'y pense, au mariage, j'aurais une surprise pour toi et de taille !

Nathan et Peyton répondit en cœur :

-C'est pas la mariée qui doit avoir des surprises normalement ?

-Certes, tu en aura peut-être commença Lucas sur un ton taquin, mais celle là est pour Nathan, finit-il.

-Ah oui ? Et ça va me plaire ?

-Oui, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Tu m'intrigues.

-Et tu vas devoir attendre un mois ! Dit-il fier de lui.

-Oh t'es horrible moi je voulais savoir tout de suite !

-Je sais, je suis le pire des grands frères.

-A qui le dis tu ? Et rappel-toi, on a que quelques mois d'écart.

Tout le monde se mit à rire lorsqu'une nouvelle fois la sonnette retentit. A nouveau tout le monde se regarda, qui ça peut bien être ? Lucas eut peur un instant que sa surprise ne soit arrivée plus tôt que prévu. Vu le regard de Lucas, Nathan jubilait intérieurement, espérant que ce soit son cadeau. Après cela les garçons fixèrent Peyton.

-J'ai compris, j'y vais. Elle ouvrit la porte et vu Haley. Oh non pas une autre Scott, cette remarque effraya Lucas un court instant, j'en peux plus, rigola Peyton.

-James Scott ! La reprit Haley et pourquoi une autre Scott ?

-Viens dit Peyton en l'emmenant dans le salon.

-Oh mais ne serait-ce pas mon cher mari dit Haley en embrassant le dit mari.

-Manque plus que Jamie et on sera au complet, qu'est ce qui nous vaut une énième visite ? Demanda Lucas.

-Très drôle et en plus je ne viens pas pour toi mais pour Peyton rétorqua Haley.

-Viens Haley, éloignons nous de ces gens insultants, en l'emmenant vers la cuisine.

-Roooooooo firent les deux frères en choeur.

Peyton commença :

-Alors qu'a tu as me dire ?

-On est toujours d'accord sur le fait que l'on a besoin d'aide à Red Bedroom ?

-Oh oui surtout en ce moment avec moi qui prépare le mariage, Mia qui fait des concerts à gauche, à droite et qui a du mal avec son prochain album et toi qui prépare aussi le tien...

-Une parolière et scénariste ça te dit ?

-Mais carrément ! C'est une excellente idée.

-La sœur du copain de Quinn fait ces métiers ?

-Ah tout s'explique et elle a de l'expérience ?

-Elle a travaillé dans un petit label comme le notre et a travaillé avec… Chris Keller dit-elle doucement en murmurant presque le nom de l'artiste.

-QUOI?! PARDON ?!

-Mais c 'est du passé, elle n'a plus de contact avec lui ! Répliqua-t-elle très rapidement.

-Elle est engagée dit net la future mariée.

-On lui donne le loft de fonction à côté de celui de Chase ?

-Oui dit-elle en souriant.

-Merci Peyton, elle arrive la semaine prochaine.

-Tant mieux, je pense qu'on aura besoin d'elle pour l'album de Mia mais aussi le tien !

-D'accord, je t'adore !

-Haley, tu aurais fait quoi si je t'avais dit non ?

-Je t'aurais convaincue souria-t-elle.

-Mais oui forcément dit Peyton en riant, elle a travaillé sur qu'elles chansons avec Chris Keller ?

-Tout son dernier album, il me semble, notamment Missing You.

-Oh j'adore cette chanson !

-Moi aussi souria-t-elle je vais te laisser, j'ai Jamie à aller chercher.

-D'accord, Nathan vient avec toi ?

-Il a l'air en pleine discussion dit-elle en regardant vers le salon.

-Oui, c'est vrai, file je vais essayé de les supporter !

-D'accord dit Haley en riant à plus tard.

-A plus tard.

* * *

Haley va chercher son fils à l'école et rentre chez elle pour appeler Quinn.

-Allô ?

-Quinn, c'est Haley, tu sais ta sœur préférée ?!

-C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne sait pas vu dit-elle en riant.

-Trève de plaisanterie, j'ai discutée avec Peyton, et Kristen est engagée.

-Sans même l'avoir rencontré ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Elle a le droit à un logement de fonction à côté de celui de Chase comme ça toi et Clay serait seuls dans votre belle maison sur la plage dit-elle sur un air malin.

-T 'es un ange Haley ! Je t'adore, plus que Taylor !

-Je sais, je sais ENCORE HEUREUX PLUS QUE TAYLOR !

Les deux sœurs rigolèrent et parlèrent un bon moment pour se raconter leur journée et les nouveaux ragots, Haley demanda à sa sœur d'enquêter auprès de Clay sur la sœur de ce dernier.


	3. chapitre 2

Chapître 2

Une semaine plus tard alors que toute la bande se retrouvait au Tric pour fêter le retour de Quinn et l'arrivée de Kristen et Clay, mais également pour faire connaissance avec la petite nouvelle de la bande.

-Je vais faire les présentations déjà pour Mia et Julian, voilà ma sœur Quinn. Ensuite, voici son copain Clay et sa sœur Kristen. Maintenant, on commence les choses sérieuses, fit joyeusement Haley.

-Maman, t'en met du temps, se plaignit un petit garçon.

-Donc voilà mon fils Jamie

-Bon, je vais le faire, voilà mon papa Nathan, tonton Lucas qui va bientôt se marié avec tata Peyton, ensuite tata Brooke puis Julian dites moi que vous avez jamais vu son film ! Il est nul, il y a ni robot ni explosion bon bref pour finir voici Mia une chanteuse et amie de ma maman et comment tu t'appelle déjà ? Ah oui ! Chase le pire barman du Tric !

Tout le monde se mit à rire aux éclats, même les deux nouveaux venus et l'aîné commença :

-ça a le mérite d'être complet.

-Oui, fin je me suis un peu perdue au niveau des robots mais c'était complet.

Tout le monde se mit à parler en petit groupe.

-Alors comme ça vous allez vous marier ? Demanda Kristen.

-Oui dans 3 semaines et tu es invitée bien sûr, répondit Lucas.

-Merci c'est gentil et merci à toi aussi Peyton pour le boulot et le logement aussi.

-Mais de rien, pour le logement, il est disponible autant qu'il serve à quelqu'un et pour le boulot, on avait vraiment besoin de quelqu'un ! Attends justement … Mia !

-Oui ! Répondit la jeune femme.

-Viens voir ! Toutes les deux vous vous sentez prêtes à travailler ensemble dès demain ?

-Oui bien sûr ! Firent-elles en même temps.

-Parfait ! Rigola la future Madame Scott.

Elles parlèrent un bon moment surtout de musique et alors que certains commencèrent à partir, Clay et Quinn dirent au revoir à Kristen, ils avaient beaucoup de choses à faire pour leur nouvelle maison : notamment à tout installer.

Haley, accompagné de Chase alla voir Kristen :

-Nous aussi, on va y aller, je te laisse avec Chase, il va te donner les clefs du loft et t'indiquer le chemin. Fit Haley en prenant Kristen dans ses bras.

-D'accord, ça me va ! Et encore merci pour tout ça !

* * *

Une fois tout le monde partit, Chase proposa à Kristen de l'aider à décharger ses affaires pour les monter chez elle.

-Merci de m'avoir aidé, je crois que je m'en serai jamais sortie toute seule.

-Oh c'est pas grand chose, tu sais c'est ma bonne action du jour.

Le téléphone de Kristen sonna :

-Excuse moi. Allô ?

-Kristen, ça se passe bien ? Fit Clay mort d'inquiétude.

-Clay ça fait une heure que tu es parti ! Abuse pas !

Chase rigola au regard désespéré de Kristen.

-C'était juste une question ! Rétorqua le grand frère protecteur.

-Tout va bien ! Bon, à demain !

-A demain et fait attention à toi ! Fit Clay avant de raccrocher.

Chase reprit :

-Donc oui, si tu as besoin de quoique se soit je suis juste en face, je suis pas très difficile à trouver ! Rigola-t-il.

-D'accord c'est gentil, mais je ne voudr...

Le téléphone ressona.

-Quoi ENCORE CLAY ? Répondit « aimablement » Kristen.

-T'es sûr que tu n'as besoin de rien ? Demanda-t-il paniqué.

-Je suis sûr, Clay, à demain ! Et la prochaine fois je ne répond pas.

-A demain, grogna-t-il.

Kristen vit et entendit Chase rire comme un fou.

-Chase ne rigole pas, c'est franchement pas drôle !

-Je ne ris pas ! Tenta-t-il de se justifier tout en pouffant de rire.

Kristen le regarda d'un air disant « te fous pas de ma tronche »

Le téléphone se remit à sonner.

-Clayton Robert Evans ! JE VAIS BIEN ! Et je n'ai besoin de RIEN ! A DEMAIN ! Dit-elle en raccrochant sans même le laisser répondre.

Pendant ce temps dans la maison sur la plage :

-Je comprend pas, elle m'a raccroché au nez.

-Moi je la comprend ! Dit Quinn en riant. Déballes les cartons, se sera plus utile.

-D'accord ! Dit-il en faisant la moue.

* * *

Une semaine avait passé depuis le retour de Quinn et l'arrivée des Evans à Tree Hill. Tout le monde s'étaient bien intégré.

A Red Bedroom, Mia se décourageait, Haley et Kristen tentaient de la remotivée.

-Mia, persévère, ne t'inquiète pas ça va venir. Dit la mère de famille.

-Tu parles, écoutes moi cette horreur.

Mia jouait un petit air au piano.

-Attends ! Rejoue les quelques notes ! Ordonna Kristen en descendant du billard sur lequel elle s'était installée.

L'intérésée s'exécuta en se demandant ce qu'elle y trouvait de bien.

-Tu m'a bien dit que tu aurais aimé une chanson pour le mariage ? Demanda Kristen.

-Oui et ?

-Une histoire d'une personne qui doit se montrée forte en toute situation ça t'inspire ?

Mia commença à jouée une mélodie

-Ah ça c'est sublime ! Dit Haley.

-Tu auras les paroles demain ! Fit joyeusement Kristen.

-Vous êtes des génies les filles ! S'exclama gaiement Haley.

Kristen et Mia sourièrent en gise de remerciement, Haley s'en alla. Mia fini la musique de sa future chanson, elle était ravie et laissa Kristen seule pour qu'elle puisse écrire les paroles tranquillement en silence.

* * *

Cela faisait presque deux heures qu'elle y était, sans même s'en rendre compte, elle améliorait chaque vers et chaque rime. Chase lui amena à boire :

-Merci, c'est gentil, répondit Kristen.

-Vu l'heure qu'il est je me suis dit que tu en aurai besoin.

-Il est quelle heure ? Demanda-t-elle étonnée.

-20 heures et Mia est partie vers 18 heures.

-Ah oui, j'ai pas vu le temps passé, je travaille sur la chanson de Mia pour le mariage.

-Je comprends mieux.

-Tu travailleras au mariage ?

-Ah non, je suis un simple invité ! Dit-il pour la faire rire.

-Accompagné de Mia ?

-Non, par une parolière de génie et toi ?

-Hum par un adorable barman qui fait les pires cocktails possibles !

-Oh, c'est bon hein ! Dit-il légèrement vexé avant de se mettre à rire.

* * *

Chez Lucas et Peyton, on fignolais les détails du mariage.

-Bon, pour les invités, tout le monde est accompagné ? Demanda Lucas.

-Dans l'ensemble oui.

-Nathan-Haley.

-Quinn-Clay.

-Julian ? Demanda Lucas.

-Il préfère venir seul.

-Ah d'accord, Brooke ?

-Pour Brooke, on a préparé une petite surprise avec Chase, il y aura Owen.

-Ah ?! Dit-il le regard plein de suspicions. Et Chase ?

-Avec Kristen.

-Ah oui ? Clay va être fou ! Je devrais le prévenir ?

-Lucas !

-C'est bon, j'arrête, je lui dirais rien !

-En plus, ils sont trop mignon ensemble ! Dit-elle en souriant.

-Ils sont ensemble ?

-Non, dit-elle avec un grand sourire, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder rigola-t-elle.

* * *

Dans la soirée, Clay appela sa sœur, il préférais l'appeler tard pour être sur de la joindre. Kristen savais que son frère avais besoin d'avoir constamment de ses nouvelles donc elle décida cette fois ci d'être plus douce, après s'être échangé des banalités, Clay commença :

-ça va être bien le mariage de Peyton et Lucas.

-Trop, j'adore les mariages !

-...

-Désolé.

-T'inquiète pas, ça va. Sinon, c'est bête que tu y sois seule.

-Je n'y vais pas seule ! dit-elle d'un air malicieux.

-Tu y va avec qui ? Dit-il d'un air soucieux et froid.

-Chase ! Fit-elle pas peu fière d'elle.

-Hum hum.

Kristen jubilait à l'idée de faire enragé son frère, elle préférait le protéger que le contraire.


	4. chapitre 3

Chapître 3

Le matin du mariage de Lucas, Clay contrairement à Quinn avait la boule au ventre. La question était de savoir pourquoi !

Kristen, voilà le problème ou plutôt Chase. Chase le gentil barman qui a l'air d'avoir flashé sur sa petite sœur chérie ! Clay s'était toujours promis de ne pas être trop surprotecteur, mais malheureusement pour lui, il n'a pas put s'y tenir. Du coup, imaginer sa sœur avec un mec, un barman faisant de mauvais cocktails, qui ne ferait que la draguer lui donnait des envies de meurtres. Si il le pouvait, il l'a mettrait dans un couvent, histoire d'être assuré qu'elle n'aura jamais le cœur brisé.

-Clay tu n'y penses même pas ! Prévint Quinn en se coiffant.

-Quoi ? J'ai rien fait ! Se défendit Clay.

-Tu crois vraiment que je ne me rends pas compte de l'élaboration de ton plan concernant Kristen et Chase ?

-Ma très chère Quinn, je ne vois pas DU TOUT de quoi tu parles. Je suis aussi innocent que le poussin qui sort de l'œuf avec un sourire colgate !

-On peut savoir ce que tu compte faire monsieur le poussin ?

-Il va souffrir, il va beaucoup souffrir …

* * *

Cependant de l'autre côté de Tree Hill, ce n'était pas du tout la même ambiance :

Brooke était chez elle en train de finir les détails de son maquillage lorsque l'on sonna à la porte, par conséquent, comme toute bonne fille bien élevée elle alla ouvrir dans sa superbe robe grisée et noire. Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit elle resta bouche bée en face du nouvel arrivant :

-Bonjour Brooke, dit le nouvel arrivant qui avait volé le sourire Colgate du poussin de Clay.

-Owen ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?!

-Tient. Lui fit simplement en lui tendant une enveloppe.

Elle l'ouvrit et lu :

« _**Il n'y a pas que la mariée qui a des cadeaux. Aujourd'hui Owen est le tient ou plutôt, il est ton cavalier pour le mariage. Alors essaie de ne tuer personne en cette belle journée et souris pour faire honneur à la jolie robe que tu t'es crée .**_

_**Peyton et Chase**_ »

-Donc, si je comprends bien, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire dans toute cette affaire ? Demanda Brooke.

-Ils ont voulu te faire plaisir répondit doucement Owen.

-Et ils ont fait comment pour te faire revenir ?

-Peyton m'a appelé en disant que Chase allait très mal, je suis venu et alors, ils m'ont dit tout heureux que je serai ton cavalier pour le mariage.

-C'est bien que tu sois là. Fit-elle simplement en allant dans ses bras.

* * *

Dans une autre partie de la ville au même moment :

\- James Lucas Scott, si tu casses ce sommier tu dormiras par terre jusqu'à la fin de tes jours !

-Mais maman ! Se plaignit Jamie en descendant du lit.

\- Cravate rouge ou noir ? Je vais demander à ton père ! Tu ne bouges pas ! Fit Haley en partant.

De son côté, Nathan se brossait les dents en réfléchissant à sa « surprise » quand Haley débarqua :

-Pour Jamie il vaut mieux une cravate rouge ou une cravate noire ? Demanda Haley avant de se remettre à parler devant la mine frustrée de son mari

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chéri ?

-Chjveux lach churpriche de Lucache ! Se plaignit Nathan la bouche pleine de dentifrice.

-Encore quelques heures et tu sauras.

-ça fais des semaines que j'attends ! Les dernières heures avant sont trop longues ! Gémit le basketteur pro.

-Tu es un vrai bébé ! Rigola Haley.

-Même pas vrai ! Je te boude ! Fit Nathan avec une voix d'enfant avant de partir telle une diva en tortillant les fesses.

-Pas un bébé hein ! Cria Haley dans son dos avant de partir dans un fou rire en voyant Nathan la foudroyer du regard comme une ados de 15 ans le ferait.

-Il a quoi papa ? S'inquiéta Jamie.

-Il boude ! Sourit Haley en retenant un rire à la tête désespérée de son fils.

* * *

Au tric pendant ce temps :

Chase finissait de préparer la salle alors que Kristen était sur scène à tout préparer pour que Mia puisse chanter ce soir. Chase s'assit et la regarda s'agiter sur scène perchée sur ses talons hauts et avec sa robe blanche brodée d'une ceinture argentée. Il se perdit alors dans ses pensées :

-Personne à ne pas croiser : Clay

-Personne à ne pas énerver : Clay

-Personne avec qui ne pas entrer en contact : Clay

-Personne à ne pas toucher : Oh non ! Il regarda Kristen en souriant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Kristen.

-Je cherchais un moyen d'éviter ton frère.

-Tu sais il est gentil, c'est un nounours ! Dit-elle avec un énorme sourire.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression qu'il va me tuer ?

-Mais non arrête ! Une bière et il est couché !

-Je le fais boire et j'ai la paix ?

-Bref on va être en retard hein !

-Mais j'ai peur pour ma vie moi !

-Mais rooh !

* * *

C'est ainsi que tous les héros de Tree Hill se retrouvèrent à l'église pour célébrer le mariage de Peyton et Lucas, mariage tant attendu ! La cérémonie fut simple, les vœux émouvants faisant ainsi pleurer de nombreuses personnes. Tout le monde sortit de l'église, afin d'applaudir les jeunes mariés. En face de la porte, devant une voiture, se trouvait une jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus. Tandis que Peyton parlaient à ses amies et à sa famille, Kristen fixait Lucas qui lui, fixait la jeune femme blonde qui lui ressemblait étrangement. Elle vit Lucas faire des « NON PAS MAINTENANT ! » silencieux à la blondinette, alors que cette dernière le regardait avec un sourire diabolique tout en hochant la tête. Soudain la jeune femme s'écria en se jetant dans ses bras :

-Mon Roméo d'Amour ! Voici ta Juliette !

Tout le monde, de stupeur, s'écria :

« QUOI ?! »

Peyton faillit s'étouffer et tous les invités fixaient la scène. Lucas en asseyant de se dégager, expliqua :

-Nathan, la voilà ta surprise…

-ESTHER ?! OH MON DIEU ESTHER ! s'écria Haley en reconnaissant la jeune femme avant de se jeter sur elle, la faisant ainsi trébucher, fort heureusement Julian l'a saisit au vol.

-Mais c'est qui ? Demanda Nathan ne comprenant rien.

-Faisons les présentations : Nathan voici Esther Grace Scott … ta grande sœur.

Nathan resta bouche-bée alors que son fils, Jamie parraissait plus qu'enthousiaste par cette nouvelle :

-Maman, maman ! C'est une nouvelle tata ?

-Oui mon chéri, une nouvelle tata. Répondit fièrement Haley avant de reprendre : C'est la sœur jumelle de tonton Lucas .


	5. chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Après cette sortie un peu mouvementé, tout le monde se retrouva pour le dîner de mariage qui se trouvait sur la plage.

Toute la bande était installée autour d'une immense table où trônait plusieurs plats. Rapidement, un interrogatoire se mit en place :

-T'étais où pendant tout ce temps ? Demanda Jamie à sa nouvelle tata.

-En France! Dit Esther qui attaquait déjà son troisième verre de vin blanc.

-Et tu y faisait quoi ? Demanda Nathan.

-Euh...

-Bon on arrête l'interrogatoire, après tout, c'est moi le roi de la soirée ! S'exclama le nouveau marié.

Tout le monde rigola et les discussions allèrent bon train. Mais tout d'un coup, un nouveau venu arriva en plaçant un bras autour des épaules d'Esther :

-Chris Keller vous souhaite une bonne soirée en sa divine compagnie !

Tout le monde était bouche bée mais, que faisait-il là !? Seule Esther brisa le silence, légèrement agacée :

-Vire ta main MAINTENANT !

-Mais calme toi, Chris Keller ne veut que ton bien ma belle.

Lucas regardait la scène, les yeux grands ouverts, ébahis :

-VOUS VOUS CONNAISSEZ ?! Fit-il à bout de nerfs.

-Il est … peut-être … possible … qu'il y ai une éventualité, oula … j'utilise vraiment trop de mots ! Dit-elle dans un état second en regardant dans le vide.

-Chris Keller est son meilleur ami ! Dit joyeusement ce dernier pas peu fière.

-Pardon ?! Fit Lucas.

Esther reprit un verre et dit :

-On parlera plus tard, aller on a quelque chose à fêter !

* * *

Le repas se finit dans un certain calme et tout le monde alla vers les voitures pour finir la fête au Tric, alors que Chris interpella Kristen :

-Mais Chris Keller te connaît toi !

-Commence pas Chris, moi qui croyais être débarrassé ! Dit-elle avant de rejoindre Quinn.

-J'ai cru voir que ton intégration à la bande se passait plutôt bien

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ça ? Dit-elle pleine de soupçons.

-Mais rien ! Souria Quinn, ça se passe bien à Red Bedroom ?

-Oui bien sûr.

-Tu prends toujours ton mercredi après-midi ?

-Oui tu sais bien que ça me rappelle le lycée, j'aime bien.

-Et ça se passe bien avec Chase ? Dit-elle avec l'air le plus innocent possible.

-Quinn ! Fit-elle sur un ton désespéré.

-Mais quoi ?! Il est où d'ailleurs ?

-Mais j'en sais … ah tiens le voilà … oh … aïe !

Sous leurs yeux, elle vit Chase et Clay se rentrer dedans puis se regarder sans bouger.

-Mais dit quelque chose ! Pensa Kristen.

-Sois gentil s'il te plaît ! Pensa également Quinn alors qu'Esther arriva :

-Qu'est ce qu'ils font ? Besoin d'aide ?

-Si tu arrives à les débloqués sans bain de sang, oui j'apprécierai.

-D'accord ! Elle se dirigea vers Clay, mis ses cheveux sur le côté fit son plus grand sourire :

-Joli blond, tu peux m'emmener au Tric ?

Kristen arriva en courant et la pris par les épaules et dit en chuchotant « ça c'est mon frère et en plus il est déjà pris »

-Oups pardon, fit Esther avant d'éclater de rire et de se diriger vers Chase :

-Joli cœur, tu m'accompagnes au Tric, j'ai trop bu, je suis un danger public !

Kristen se dépêcha de la rattraper pour murmurer :« Pas touche ! Propriété privée ! »

-Excuse moi je ne voulais pas te le piquer.

-Oh, c'est bon tu va pas t'y mettre aussi !

-Et l'adorable jeune homme là-bas, c'est qui ?

-C'est Julian.

-Hum hum … lui je peux ?

-Si ça te fais plaisir, dit-elle en souriant, et alors qu'elle voyait la jeune femme tenter sa chance un peu plus loin, elle trouva Chase pour aller au Tric :

-Propriété privée ? Demanda ce dernier.

-Je vois pas du tout qui a dit ça ! Dit-elle avant de rentrer rapidement dans la voiture.

* * *

De l'autre côté du parking, Julian allait monté dans sa voiture lorsque Esther arriva :

-Bonjour à toi étranger que je ne connais pas ! C'est stupide ce que j'ai dit … Bref !

-Salut Esther, je suis Julian ! Rigola-t-il les yeux brillants.

-Si tu le dis, cela te dérangerait de me conduire au Tric ?

-Ce serait un honneur !

Rapidement Julian la dirigea vers sa voiture, lui ouvrit la portière passager et la lui referma une fois qu'elle fut assise, puis Julian s'installa côté conducteur et démarra. Pendant le trajet, il tenta de la faire parler :

-Pourquoi avoir bu autant ?

-Pourquoi poser autant de questions ?

-C'est malpoli de répondre à une question par une autre question.

-C'est fou ce que je m'en veux … Fit-elle ironiquement.

-Très bien dis-moi au moins ce que tu fais dans la vie ?

-Je suis prof à mi-temps d'art plastiques et je m'occupe de quelques galeries.

-Rien que ça ? Moi je suis réalisateur.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de m'intéresser à ta vie ? Non ! Ah on est arrivé, merci pour le trajet ! Fit-elle en rejoignant Haley.

-Je rêve ou elle m'a prit pour son chauffeur ! Elle est fantastique ! Fit Julian à haute voix.

-J'espère que tu n'aura pas autant de mal à te faire apprécier d'elle que tu en as eu avec Lucas ! Rigola Nathan qui venait de le rejoindre avec Jamie avant de reprendre, et je suis toujours pas sûr qu'il t'apprécie vraiment.

-Quoi ! Mais je suis adorable !

-Tu as essayé de lui reprendre Peyton !

-J'ai besoin d'un verre ! S'exclama Julian en se dirigeant vers le Tric sous les rire de Nathan et Jamie.

-Papa, tu trouves pas que tata Esther a un secret ?

-On ne la connaît pas et elle ne nous connaît pas.

-Oui mais on est sa famille, je suis sûr que Chester la fera parler !

-Et si ça ne fonctionne pas on utilisera ton regard de chiot abandonné. Rigola Nathan en emmenant Jamie vers l'intérieur.

* * *

Au Tric, le ton montait entre les jeunes mariés.

-J'en reviens pas que tu n'es jamais parlé d'elle ! Oh tu m'écoutes ?! Fit Peyton agacée.

-Qu'est ce que Julian fiche avec ma sœur ?! Pourquoi il l'a emmenée ?! Se demanda Lucas en ignorant Peyton qui frustrée, partait rejoindre Haley pour avoir des réponses.

-C'est dur d'avoir une sœur hein ? Maugréa Clay en arrivant.

-Ne m'en parle pas ! J'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'elle a fait à Paris ! Kristen a l'air proche de Chase non ?

-Ouais … si il approche encore je le frappe, le torture, le coupe en morceaux et l'éparpille à travers la ville !

-T'es vachement protecteur comme frère toi.

-T'as pas idée ! Bon, on ferai mieux de rejoindre les autres !

-Oui tu n'as pas tord …

Lucas et Clay se rendit vers la grande salle et ce dernier aperçu sa sœur accompagnée de Chase aller vers la réserve et alors qu'il voulu la rattrapé, Lucas le saisit par le bras :

-Laisse la !

-Et au faite elle est où ta sœur ? Et où est Keller ?

Lucas se décomposa et alla voir Peyton en chouinant :

-Peyton, j'ai perdu ma sœur avec Chris Keller !

-Lucas, elle a 24 ans, je pense qu'elle est capable de s'en sortir toute seule !

-Tu ne l'as jamais vu bourrée ça se voit ! Espérons qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtises.

-Si c'est le cas tu aura une bonne raison de frapper Keller !

-Je savais que j'avais une bonne raison de t'épouser !

* * *

Pendant ce temps, du côté de la réserve, Kristen et Chase retrouvèrent Chris et Esther.

-Oh voilà Kristou et le joli cœur propriété privée ! S'écria joyeusement Esther.

-Hein pas de propriété privée. Murmura Chase en regardant Kristen.

-Oh c'est bon ! Répondit cette dernière.

-Vodka ? Proposa Esther.

-On est a un mariage, on est pas censé être soul ! S'indigna le jeune barman.

-On est pas censé fuir quelqu'un non plus ! Répondit Kristen en souriant.

-OK j'abandonne.

-Bon vodka ou pas ?! Rappela Esther.

-Chris Keller veut bien.

-Et vous non ? Vous voulez fuir qui ?

-Mon frère !

-Oh copine ! S'écria Esther.

-Mais tu viens de le retrouver. Répliqua Kristen.

-Vous inquiétez pas la vodka est juste en train de lui mangez le cerveau ! Répondit Chris.

-Kristen va falloir qu'on y aille, il va y avoir ta chanson.

-Je l'ai écrite, Chase, Je l'a connais donc par cœur !

-Aller ! Fais le pour Haley et Peyton...

-D'accord ! Dit-elle en soufflant.

-Tu sais, je ne suis pas ravi d'aller voir ton frère.

-Ce que je comprends tout à fait mais Clay est un nounours … avec moi en tout cas …

* * *

Kristen et Chase retournent dans la salle principale et Lucas en profite pour aller voir Kristen :

-Tu aurais vu Esther ?

-ça y est le complot des frères protecteurs commence ! Murmura Chase à l'oreille de Kristen.

-Non je ne l'ai pas vu désolé.

-D'accord, c'est pas grave, dépêche toi, il va y avoir ta chanson.

-Mais c'est pas possible … Grogna Kristen.

Chase pris Kristen par les épaules et la mena jusqu'à une chaise dans la grande salle.

Mia fit son discours, remercia Kristen pour la chanson puis la mélodie commença à se faire entendre dans le Tric. Les couples se levèrent pour danser le slow qui démarrait.

-Il y a trop d'amour ici, viens on va aller parler à Red Bedroom ! S'exclama Kristen.

-D'accord. Répondit Chase d'un air curieux.

-En plus je vais pouvoir m'asseoir sur le billard !

-Tu sais que c'est pas fait pour ça ?

-Je sais mais j'adore !

Ils se levèrent et partirent sous les yeux de Clay.

-Mais où ils vont ? Pourquoi ils s'isolent ? Chuchota Clay à l'oreille de Quinn en dansant.

-A ton avis pourquoi un couple peut s'isoler ?

-C'EST PAS UN COUPLE !

-D'accord, d'accord. Murmura-t-elle pour le rassurer. Mais ça va pas tarder ! Termina-t-elle espiègle.

* * *

Tout le monde se rassit et Clay partit voit Lucas.

-Alors ça va mieux ? Demanda Clay.

-Oui, je l'ai aperçue il y a un petit moment et toi ?

-Je viens de la voir partir …

-J'imagine pas seule ?

-T'imagine bien ! Grogna Clay.

-On va faire le clan des frères psychotiques ! Répliqua Lucas.

-ça se pourrait bien ! Dit-il en riant alors qu'une autre séance de slow commençait.

* * *

Du côté de Kristen et Chase : ils se dirigèrent vers Red Bedroom, Kristen mit la main sur la poignée mais Chase l'interrompit :

-Attend, je voudrais te dire quelque chose. Dit-il doucement en se rapprochant d'elle.

-On va entrer, tu me le diras après.

Chase fit la mou mais n'eut pas le temps de plus réagir puisque Kristen ouvrit la porte et se figea, Chase passe la tête dans la petite ouverture avant que Kristen ne referme délicatement la porte et se retourna vers lui :

-Je hais ce billard !

Ils se redirigèrent vers la grande salle, en chuchotant :

-Mais ils ne se connaissent pas ! Commença Chase.

-Si ! Mais pourquoi je lui ai dit d'aller voir Julian pour l'emmener ici ?!

-Bon stresse pas, Esther doit savoir ce qu'elle fait, bon vu son état de tout à l'heure, on peut avoir des doutes mais t'inquiète pas.

-Oui peut-être.

-Aller viens on va danser, j'ai besoin d'oublier la scène !

-Tu veux vraiment m'imposer ça ?!

Chase pencha la tête sur le côté avec un grand sourire et Kristen le suivit sur la piste de danse et ils se mirent à danser sous les yeux plus qu'attentifs de Clay :

-Manquait plus que le slow ! Murmura ce dernier.

-Je danse si mal que ça ? Demanda Quinn

-Mais non mais Chase a invité Kristen a dansé !

-Tu préfère pas ça au fait qu'ils s'isolent pendant une ou deux heures ? Répliqua-t-elle d'un air fort jouissif.

-Quinn ! Mais attend qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?!

-Remonte ta main !

-Elle est juste sur son dos.

-Sur le bas de son dos !

-Et ta main à toi elle est où ?

-Mais c'est pas pareil ! Mais regarde ça mais remonte ta main, mais c'est pas possible d'avoir des mains aussi baladeuses !

* * *

De l'autre côté de la salle :

-Ton frère va me réduire en miettes !

-Mais non !

-Non Kristen tu as raison, il va m'égorger et me couper en rondelle.

Kristen explosa de rire dans les bras de Chase et celui ci la guida jusqu'à sa chaise.

-Elle est collée à lui ! Commenta Clay.

-Il sent peut-être très bon ! Rigola Quinn.

-N'en rajoute pas.

-Tu sais une fois qu'on sera partis, ils n'auront qu'un pallier qui les séparera, c'est maigre.

-On peut pas l'invité ce soir ?

-Rêve toujours, si ça doit se faire, ça se fera !

-Oui bah ça ne doit pas se faire ! Répliqua Clay.

-Tu veux pas des nièces et des neveux ? Dit-elle toute souriante.

-Si mais premièrement pas MAINTENANT et deuxièmement pas de LUI !

-Ils pourraient refaire la famille Adams !

-Tu as un humour étonnant Quinn.

-Merci du compliment !

* * *

Du côté de Kristen et Chase, cette dernière avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre naturelle, le champagne l'avait fait oublié la scène du billard, la séance slow était passé, et son frère était bien loin d'elle en pleine discussion avec Quinn. Par conséquent, elle était sereine et plutôt enjouée :

-J'adore les mariages !

-Si c'est comme le billard, on est mal parti ! Ajouta Chase.

-Merci de me le rappeler j'avais complètement oubliée.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas boire.

-J'avais besoin d'oublier ! Bon revenons au mariage, regarde comme c'est génial, tiens la robe de Peyton, elle est sublime !

-Moi c'est plutôt la tienne qui me plaît beaucoup, elle te va très bien. Dit-il doucement mais très souriant.

-Hum hum, c'est Brooke qui l'a faite, ah d'ailleurs elle est où ?

-Au bar avec Owen. Dit-il dépité.

-Oh ils sont trop mignons, tu as bien fait de faire revenir Owen ! Dit-elle en regardant le couple a nouveau reformé qui alors s'embrassaient tendrement.

-Oh un compliment, un miracle !

-Mais je te fais toujours des compliments ! Fit-elle indignée.

-Oui j'ai vu ça, répondit-il sur le ton de l'humour.

-Au moins Brooke a l'air heureuse, ça fait plaisir.

-Oui, c'est vrai, c'est bientôt l'heure du départ des mariés et on dirai que Lucas t'appelle.

-Pitié, qu'il ne me parle pas de sa sœur !

-Aller, courage ! Dit-il en la poussant.

Kristen marcha vers Lucas en murmurant « Ah les mecs, ça veut des compliments et dans les situations difficiles il n'y a plus personne ! » et se retourna vers Chase avec un regard diabolique qui était très loin de déplaire au jeune barman.

-Tu m'as appelé ? Demanda Kristen tentant de cacher son inquiétude.

-J'ai perdu de vue ma sœur et on ne va pas tarder à y aller donc si tu pouvais t'occuper d'elle quand tu la verras car je suis plutôt inquiet vu qu'elle viens juste d'arrivé en ville.

-Oui bien sûr. Dit-elle gênée.

-Merci c'est gentil.

-Et bon voyage de noces à vous deux.

-Merci ! Répondirent en cœur les jeunes mariés.

* * *

Kristen retourna à sa place.

-Alors ? Demanda Chase.

-Il m'a confié l'adaptation de sa sœur.

Chase explosa de rire.

-Vas-y moque toi !

-Je ne me moque pas, je trouve juste que son intégration est très réussie !

Kristen ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Bon, la salle commence à se vider, je suis sûr qu'on ne va pas échapper à une petite visite de ton frère.

Ils restèrent là à parler quand Clay arriva :

-On va y aller, ça te dit de passer la nuit à la maison ?

Kristen aperçu Chase et lut dans son regard « ne m'abandonne pas avec LE problème sur le billard, pitiééééééééééééé ! » en copiant les yeux de chien battu de Jamie.

-Je suis désolé mais il va falloir que je range le Tric. Répondit Kristen.

-Tu peux bien laissé ça à Chase. Dit Clay froidement. On passe pas beaucoup de temps ensemble.

-Il va falloir que je l'aide, écoutes tu viens demain et on passe la journée ensemble, je te le promet.

-D'accord ! Fit Clay plutôt heureux de la proposition.

* * *

Tout le monde parti. Dans la salle, il ne restait plus que Kristen et Chase :

-Tout le monde est parti, ouf ! Se réjouissa Kristen.

-Il est parti celui qui parle à la troisième personne ?

-Keller ? Oui, je l'ai vu partir.

-Donc il ne reste plus que le problème !

-Écoutes, on va aller dormir, et si demain ils sont toujours là … on réglera le problème.

-ça va être comique !

-Bon, je suis épuisée, j'y vais, bonne nuit !

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Chase ce qui le surpris mais le ravi aussi pendant qu'il la regardait partir.


	6. chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Le lendemain matin, Kristen se leva le plus tôt qu'elle put. En passant devant sa fenêtre, elle jeta un regard dehors et vit que la voiture de Julian était toujours sur le parking . Elle comprit alors que le « problème » n'était toujours pas réglé. Elle s'apprêta en vitesse et alla tambouriner à la porte de Chase, dans le but de le réveiller évidemment.

Ce dernier, à peine réveillé, se dirigea vers la porte en caleçon. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Kristen et lui se retrouvèrent nez à nez et plutôt surpris, Kristen elle, avait un grand sourire tandis que Chase semblait paniquer :

-Hum attends je reviens ! Chase referma la porte.

Face à cette situation, Kristen se sentit obligée de commenter par un « c'est agréable » avant d'attendre patiemment.

Chase réapparut, mais cette fois, il avait un jean …

-Que me vaut cette visite si matinale ? Demanda Chase un peu moins embarrassé qu'auparavant.

\- Oui enfin, pas si matinale que ça mais bon. Il y a que l'on a toujours le Tric à gérer et surtout le « problème » qui est toujours là !

-Peut-être qu'ils sont partis ! Fit Chase avec espoir. Espoir qui fut brisé par une seule phrase de Kristen :

-La voiture de Julian est toujours sur la parking …

-Et merde …

-Bon, aller, va mettre une chemise car j'ai aucune envie de partager cette vue avec qui que se soit ! Fit Kristen d'un air malicieux avant de terminer « Et ensuite on descend »

Chase, dont un sourire niais venait de s'étaler sur le visage fut plus qu'heureux de cette phrase et s'exécuta avec entrain. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux se retrouvèrent au dit Tric :

-Vu que tu es courageux et serviable mon cher Chase, va les réveiller ! Fit Kristen espiègle.

-Mais pourquoi moi ? se lamenta le barman avec une moue de chien battu.

-S'il-te plait ! Supplia-t-elle avec un sourire angélique.

-D'accord soupira-t-il.

Chase se dirigea courageusement mais non sans appréhension vers la porte, posa la main sur la poignet et resta bloqué une bonne dizaine de secondes avant de déclarer :

-Non je ne peux pas !

-Bon, plan B alors, on va mettre de la musique ça devrait les réveiller

-Espérons ….

-Chacun partit vaquer à ses occupations, par conséquent en musique lorsque Haley arriva :

-Bonjour Chase ! Bien remit du mariage ? Demanda la nouvelle arrivée.

Je vais bien, si on pense à certains qui vont regretter certaines choses … Laissa échapper Chase en faisant allusion à Julian et Esther qui dormait toujours paisiblement dans la salle où il y avait le billard.

-Qui va regretter quoi ? S'inquiéta Haley avec une pointe de curiosité dan la voix.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Non rien ! Personne ! J'ai rien dit !

-Mouais … si tu le dis… Bon, je dois bosser l'album de Mia.

Haley se dirigeait vers Red bedroom quand Kristen la vit aller à l'endroit, voir la zone, gênante, où Haley ne devait en aucun cas aller ! C'est en courant qu'elle lui barra le chemin, aidée par Chase qui avait pensé à la même chose que Kristen, Haley en haussant le sourcil demanda :

-Je peux passer ?

-NON ! Crièrent en même temps Chase et Kristen.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi ? Demanda Haley en reculant.

-Heu …. Fit Chase.

-Il y a quelques … vérifications, oui c'est ça ! Des vérifications à faire !

-Bon les amoureux vous me faites perdre mon temps là ! S'agaça Haley.

Déstabilisés, Kristen et Chase se fixèrent tout en libérant l'accès à la porte sans le vouloir. Profitant de l'occasion pour rentrer dans la salle du Billard de Red Bedroom, Haley se figea devant la scène qui était sous ses yeux avant de hurler :

-AAAAAAAAAAH ! MON DIEU C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! MES PAUVRES YEUX INNOCENTS ! A L'AIDE ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Les doux hurlements de Haley réveillèrent un peu Julian qui se retrouva vite à somnoler de nouveau, et totalement Esther. Les deux jeunes adultes s'étaient endormies à même le billard, lieu de leur folle nuit, et n'étaient alors couvert que par leur veste respective. Haley sortit en trombe et ferma la porte derrière elle :

-POURQUOI TU NE M'AS PAS DIT DE NE PAS ENTRER ?! Cria Haley à Kristen à bout de nerfs.

-J'ai essayé mais tu es une tête de mule ! Se Justifia Kristen qui fut rapidement soutenue par Chase :

-Je confirme !

-Vous allez me le payer ! Et dire que j'ai failli venir avec Jamie ! S'énerva Haley.

Derrière la porte, Esther vérifia que Julian dormait toujours, et ne retrouvant pas ses vêtements, elle enfila ses sous-vêtements, la chemise à Julian, ce qui lui servit de robe, sa veste en cuir et ses chaussures à talons avant de sortir et de se retrouver avec Haley, Kristen et Chase :

-Haley baisse le son ! Grogna Esther avec une merveilleuse gueule de bois.

-Ah non jeune fille ! Et c'est quoi cette tenue ? Mon Dieu ! Si Lucas et Nathan apprennent ça tu es bonne pour le couvent !

-Tu as été la première de nous deux à voir le grand méchant loup, et entre nous, qui est tombé enceinte ?! Bref ! Maintenant détends-toi je vais aller à l'hôtel. Je vous laisse euh …. C'est quoi son nom déjà ? »

-Julian … soupirèrent en chœur Chase et Kristen légèrement désespérés.

-Ah oui voilà ! Julian ! Il dort malgré les cris de ma belle demie-sœur préférée, il est très fort !

-Oh non ! Toi tu rentres avec moi ! Comme ça je t'aurais à l'œil, tu vas venir vivre à la maison avec Nathan, Jamie et moi ! Et vous deux, occupez-vous de Julian ! Ordonna Haley à Kristen et Chase avant de traîner Esther à sa voiture.

Dire que le moment en voiture fut tendu serait un euphémisme. Fort heureusement, elles arrivèrent rapidement à la villa :

-On va passer par derrière, il y aura personne, enlève tes chaussures ! Commanda Haley.

-Chef oui chef !

-Tu es encore plus agaçante que Lucas !

-Si tu le dis ! Tu avais pas dit qu'il n'y aurait personne ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

« Jamie » répondit simplement Esther. En effet, Jamie était sur l'un des tabourets de la cuisine, toujours en pyjama, fixant sa tante la bouche grande ouverte :

-Maman, pourquoi … commença Jamie.

-Non Jamie tu n'as rien vu ! Coupa Haley en menant Esther à une chambre. Une fois toutes les deux, Haley reparla : On a fait venir tes affaires depuis ton hôtel, ce sera ta chambre. Maintenant, va t'habiller correctement ! Fit la mère de famille avant de redescendre.

* * *

Une petite demie heure plus tard, Esther redescendait, les cheveux mouillés et en robe de plage bleu et verte, dans la cuisine où Haley avait préparé le petit-déjeuner et où Nathan et Jamie, ce dernier étant désormais habillé, étaient présents :

-Esther Fit Nathan.

-Nathan Fit Esther.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi Jamie m'a raconté qu'il t'avait vu avec la chemise, qu'il aurait reconnu comme étant celle de Julian, sur le dos ?

« Jamie ! » Grondèrent en même temps Haley et Esther.

-Je vais aller au terrain de basket rejoindre Chuck hein ! Je vous aime ! Fit rapidement Jamie avant de partir en courant.

-Je vous laisse discuter j'ai des choses à faire ! Fit Haley en sortant de la pièce afin de pouvoir téléphoner à Kristen en toute tranquillité :

-Allô ?

-C'est Haley, le problème Esther est réglé.

-Ah c'est une bonne nouvelle !

-Et pour Julian ?

-Il a eu le droit à un merveilleux café salé et Chase est parti le raccompagné chez lui.

-Tant mieux. Sinon, avoue s'il-te-plait, Chase te plaît bien n'est-ce pas ? Fit Haley malicieusement.

-C'est quoi ce changement de conversation ? !

-Arrête ! Je sais que tu as des sentiments pour lui et en plus ça se voit que c'est réciproque !

Haley venait de toucher le point sensible mais Kristen ne voulant pas perdre la face expédia la conversation, lorsqu'elle raccrocha Haley murmura :

-J'en étais sûre !

* * *

Pendant que Haley était parti, Nathan et Esther apprenait à se connaître :

-Alors ? Demanda Nathan.

-Détend-toi petit-frère, on ne se connaît que depuis hier et tu agis déjà comme Lucas envers moi, je n'ai pas besoin d'un deuxième ! Mais bon, si tu veux vraiment tout savoir, ouvre grand tes oreilles et prépare toi mentalement : j'ai passé la nuit avec Julian ! Répondit Esther blasée.

-Où ? Questionna Nathan tant bien que mal .

-Ah non ! Tu ne veux pas savoir ! Crois-moi !

-D'accord, changeons de sujet. Pourquoi tu n'as pas grandi à Tree Hill ?

-Parce que je vivais à Paris.

-Oui, ok, mais pourquoi ?

-Vivre ici me torturait, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer et grâce à mes capacités, ma mère, Karen, a bien voulu que je fasse les Beaux-arts à Paris.

-Tu travailles dans l'art ?!

-Je partageais mon temps entre les Beaux-arts et le Louvres, j'ai dut passer un an en Italie, à la période que maman lorsqu'elle y est partie pour des cours de cuisine. Du coup je suis prof d'arts plastiques et d'Histoire des Arts, j'ai aussi quelques galeries en ma possession.

-Tu es une bosseuse quoi… Comment es-tu, ou plutôt, comment as-tu pu devenir « amie » avec Keller ?

-On s'est rencontré quand j'ai passé deux mois à New-York après avoir passé trois mois à Tokyo ,trois mois à Londres et trois mois à Moscou, enfin bref, il m'a dragué, je l'ai envoyé bouler, on a sympathisé, on a travaillé sur la pochette de son premier album et on en est là !

-Avec Keller, tu n'as jamais ….

-JAMAIS PLUTOT CREVER !

-Tu me rassures, donc, de ce que tu me dis tu as pas mal voyagé, comment ça se fait ? Tu parles combien de langues, en plus ton anglais à un fort accent français !

-Mais heu ! J'ai grandi à Paris évidemment que j'ai l'accent français ! Je parle anglais, français, Italien, espagnol, japonais et allemand. Bref, j'ai fini très vite mes études, il me fallait plus que de l'expérience, et avec mon petit-ami que j'avais rencontré un mois et demi avant mes 18 ans, il était légèrement plus vieux, déjà la vingtaine, il était incroyable, j'en étais folle amoureuse, et heureusement pour moi il était aussi amoureux de moi, enfin bref, on a voyagé partout en Europe, dans les îles, les pays de l'est, on restait au maximum trois mois et au minimum deux semaines !

-C'est génial ! à 18 ans je devenais père personnellement !

-D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, c'est Lucas qui m'avait appris la nouvelle à l'époque, j'avais envoyé un cadeau, une couverture …

-Une couverte bleue, blanche et grise avec un lapin qui fait un clin d'œil dessus ?

-Oui !

(Jamie n'a jamais réussi à dormir sans ! Et je me souviens qu'à l'époque Haley m'avait dit que c'était un cadeau d'une de ses cousines à l'étranger

-Il l'a vraiment adorée ?!

-Il l'a toujours, quand il va apprendre que ça vient de toi !

-Je l'avais achetée à Madrid ! Enfin … c'était le bon temps !

-Sinon une balade en voiture autour de Tree Hill ça te tente ? Demanda Nathan en amenant Esther à la voiture.

-Avec un joueur de basket pro ? Mais je suis plus que partante ! Tu pourras peut-être me dire où est le lycée ?

-Pourquoi tu veux-y aller ?

-Lucas m'ayant demander de revenir, il faut bien que je bosse même si je peux vivre sur mes rentes, enfin on m'a proposé un job ici.

-J'avais que deux heures à t'accorder avant de devoir m'entraîner avec le reste de mon équipe pour le match de jeudi soir.

-On va au lycée et j'assiste à ton entraînement, on fera connaissance en chemin comme ça ?

-Je savais que étais géniale ! Tu es une Scott après tout ! Rigola Nathan, vite imité par Esther.

Après une heure et demie, Esther était désormais prof au lycée de Tree Hill aux côtés de Haley. Ensuite, vu l'heure, Nathan et sa sœur durent partir à l'entraînement. Nathan présenta sa sœur à toute son équipe, les joueurs l'accueillirent comme si elle faisait parti de la famille. Durant l'échauffement , Nathan remarqua que son entraîneur et sa sœur s'entendaient un peu trop bien :

-Vous êtes à Tree Hill depuis combien de temps ? demanda le coach plus concentré sur Esther que sur ses joueurs.

\- Je suis née ici, mais j'ai vécu ailleurs, je suis revenue hier à la demande de mon autre frère, mon jumeau.

-Vous vous y plaisez ?

-ça dépend.

-De quoi ?

-Des gens que je rencontre.

-Ai-je l'honneur d'en faire parti ?

-Peut-être. répondit Esther, taquine.

-Vous flirteriez pas avec moi par hasard ?

-Peut-être.

-Très bien alors, accepteriez-vous de dîner avec moi demain soir Esther ?

-Avec plaisir, donnez-moi votre téléphone je vais y mettre mon numéro .

L'entraînement dura plusieurs heures et les joueurs le trouvèrent plus souple que d'habitude, Nathan comprit que c'était dut à la présence de sa sœur, sœur que plusieurs joueurs avaient remarqué au grand déplaisir de Nathan. Il se jura intérieurement de ne plus JAMAIS l'emmener.

-Alors mon coach ? Demanda Nathan.

-Très gentil, très intelligent, très agréable à regarder !

-Et ?

-Je dîne avec lui demain soir.

-Lucas va me tuer en apprenant ça ! Soupira Nathan avant de démarrer la voiture en direction de Tree Hill.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la ville au Tric plus tôt dans la journée, Kristen s'impatientait, cela faisait déjà longtemps que Chase était parti raccompagné Julian, de plus, elle était encore toute chamboulée par sa discussion avec Haley, et pour ne rien arranger Clay devait passer dans la journée. Elle avait tellement rangé et nettoyé le Tric que l'on aurait put croire que l'endroit venait d'ouvrir. Elle s'assit pour calmer ses nerfs lorsque Chase arriva :

-Ah c'est pas trop tôt ! T'en as mis du temps !

-T'as vu dans l'état qu'il était ? C'était pas si simple ! Répliqua Chase.

-Ouais enfin t'es parti il y a plus de deux heures !

-Et alors qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Quand je suis là soit tu m'ignores soit tu m'envoies bouler ! S'énerva Chase.

Kristen haïssait les conflits, et encore plus celui là, les larmes lui montèrent donc rapidement aux yeux mais ne baissa pas le ton :

-Mais arrête de trouver des excuses ! ça t'as bien arrangé de ramener Julian !

-En même temps, si je passe du temps avec toi, tu fais tout pour ne pas voir l'évidence !

-Mais quelle évidence ?! Tu es juste un lâche comme tous les autres ! Dit-elle cette fois-ci en larmes, car l'évidence elle l'a connaissait très bien mais elle en avait peur. Le bruit de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre mais aucun des deux ne regarda qui venait d'entrer :

-Mais non ! C'est pire que ce que je pensais ! Tu te voiles la face ! C'est pas possible ça !

Tout à coup, sans que Kristen n'eut le temps de comprendre quoique se soit, Clay arriva , frappa Chase au visage, prit Kristen par le poignet et la mena jusqu'au parking :

-Cette fois, tu viens avec moi ! Fit fermement Clay.

-Non mais tu te prends pour qui ?! Cria-t-elle en se dégageant de son emprise « ça va pas ! tu l'as sûrement blessé ! » continua-t-elle avant de partir en courant vers le tric, mais avant d'y entrer elle ajouta : « c'est pas la peine de revenir ! »

Clay comprit directement l'erreur qu'il venait de faire, dans son fort intérieurement il se jura que si plus tard il devait avoir des enfants alors il ne voudrait que des garçons ! En tout cas, ce qu'il venait de faire ne lui serait pas pardonné de ci-tôt et il préféra partir, triste et furieux contre lui-même. Au Tric, Kristen se précipita vers Chase :

-Tu t'intéresses à moi maintenant ? fit difficilement Chase.

-Arrête la fierté mal placée, viens je vais désinfecter tout ça, on va dans la réserve, suis moi. Dit Kristen bien plus calmement et avec un léger sourire.

-T'es sûre que tu préfères pas le billard de Red Bedroom ?

-Très drôle, maintenant sois gentil, assis-toi.

Chase s'exécuta et s'installa sur une des chaises de la réserve et se laissa faire, enfin presque :

-Aïeuh ! ça pique !

-Mais c'est qu'en plus il est douillet !

-Tu serais plus délicate aussi !

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.

-C'est beaucoup mieux ! fit niaisement Chase.

Cette fois, elle posa rapidement ses lèvres sur celle de Chase.

-Mais c'est fort intéressant ! Dit-il tout sourire avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Finalement, ils passèrent tranquillement la journée au tric qui était fermé pour la journée à cause du mariage de la veille, ils restèrent soit dans la réserve, soit dans la salle principale.

-Va bien falloir que tu y ailles demain.. Déclara doucement Chase en faisant allusion à Red Bedroom et à la salle du billard.

-Oui, je sais, en plus j'ai une chanson d'Haley à écrire.

-Bah voilà ! dit-il en souriant.

-Je ne veux pas y retourner ! Je vais m'asseoir où moi maintenant ?!

-Il existe des chaises, tu sais ce truc qui à quatre pieds et un dossier !

-Mais je sais ! Le piano ! Mais oui ! Rassure-moi , personne n'aurait l'idée de faire ça sur un piano !?

-Ah ça dépend … répondit Chase tout sourire et le regard malicieux voulant dire beaucoup.

-Pervers !

-Je suis tout à fait innocent ! Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Oui je vois ça ! Rigola-t-elle.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à la maison sur la plage, Quinn pensait que tout s'était bien passé entre Kristen et Clay puisque ce dernier n'était toujours pas revenu, mais lorsque finalement il revint, elle changea tout de suite d'avis :

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!

-Toi qui voulait à tout prix les voir ensemble, je pense que c'est gagné, j'y ai même contribué !

-C'est-à dire ?

-J'ai frappé Chase et elle l'a défendu.

-Mais heureusement qu'elle l'a défendu ! s'énerva Quinn avant de continuer « T'es malade ou quoi ?! »

-Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit ! Je suis arrivé au mauvais moment je crois, ils se disputaient.

-En plus ! T'as intérêt à t'excuser et rapidement ! Et crois-moi, tu vas ramer !

-Je sais, je vais essayer de l'appeler ! Clay s'isola et composa le numéro de sa sœur.

Au Tric, Kristen vit le numéro de son frère apparaître et s'exclama :

-Il est gonflé lui !

-Tu devrais peut-être essayé de lui parler ! fit Chase.

-Ah non certainement pas ! Je vais le laisser galérer !

Du côté de chez Quinn et Clay, ce dernier revint dans la pièce faute de réponse, Quinn lui dit ne pas se décourager, qu'ils finiraient bien par se réconcilier. Après tout vu les sœurs qu'elle avait, Quinn en connaissait un rayon sur les disputes.


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

_Le lendemain, chez Haley et Nathan_ :

-Haley Bob James Scott pourriez-vous me faire l'honneur de votre royale présence? _Demanda __Esther._

-Ma royale majesté est ici, que peut-elle faire pour t'aider ?

-Le sous-être que je suis voudrait savoir si votre grandeur aimerait l'acompagner dans les magasins pour trouver sa tenue de ce soir ?

-Sa majesté lui dit qu'elle doit travailler et que le sous-être devrait demander de l'aide à Brooke !

-Mais Haley, je ne la connais pas !

-Je préférais quand tu disais majesté ! Sinon, figure toi qu'il faut apprendre à connaître les gens. Va voir Brooke !

-Mais...

-Va la voir ! Elle doit être à son magasin.

_Alors qu'Esther partait, Nathan arriva et enlaça sa femme_ :

-Tu es au courant que Julian est allé voir Brooke ?

-A ton avis, pourquoi ai-je dis à Esther d'y aller ?

-Tu es machiavélique!

-Je sais. _Dit-elle_ _fière d'elle._

* * *

_Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, Esther se garait devant "les copines d'abord" et__y entrat:_

-Brooke? _Appela Esther et alors qu'elle regardait les rayons une voix masculine se fit entendre et fit qu'Esther se retourna, surprise:_

-Esther, comment va tu depuis ... le mariage? _Demanda Julian._

-Oh euh ... Julian! Je vais bien et toi? _Répondit Esther en se promettant de tuer Haley._

-Ça va ... Je pense qu'il faudrait que l'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé?

-Il n'y a rien à dire.

-Tu te moques de moi?!

-Je vais être très clair, j'étais BOURRÉE! Ça aurait put être un autre à ta place mais c'était toi d'accord?! Je ressors d'une très longue relation alors je vais être honnête, ce soir là, ce qui s'est passé, c'était pour me consoler!

-Te fiches pas de moi! On étais deux! Et je sais faire la différence entre une fille bourrée et une autre triste ET bourrée! Alors peut-être que tu sors d'une relation mais ce qui s'est passé ce n'était certainement pas pour te consoler!

-Tu veux quoi à la fin! T'espérais quoi? Que lorsque l'on se serait réveiller sur le billard on serait tomber amoureux et que l'on se serait mariés dans les jours à suivre!? Il n'y a RIEN entre nous, c'est clair?!

-Ça c'est ce que tu crois! Je te prouverais le contraire!

-Il n'y aura jamais RIEN! Tu veux une preuve? Ce soir, j'ai un rendez-vous, un dîner alors si j'étais toi je laisserais tomber! _S'écria Esther en partant, furieuse._

_Elle remonta dans sa voiture et appela directement Haley en étant carrément en pétard._

-Ici la royale majesté.

-TRAITRESSE!

-C'était pas méchant, je voulais juste que tu lui parles.

-BRAVO, et est-ce qu'au moins

une fois dans cette ville les gens vont comprendre que je peux mener ma vie toute seule!

-D'accord Esther mais vu comment je t'ai trouvé hier matin.

-C'EST MA VIE!

-D'accord, c'est bon.

-Et je ne remettrai jamais les pieds dans ce magasin donc tu bouges tes fesses et tu viens faire du shopping avec moi!

-Là je peux vraiment pas.

-Mais aller! _S'agaça-t-elle._

-Va voir Kristen, je lui ai donné sa journée, je sais que cet après-midi, elle est occupé mais ce matin ça devrait aller.

-Si je me rappelle de tes explications, elle habite au dessus du Tric.

-Oui et ...

_Esther lui raccroche au nez et se rendit au Tric. Arrivée au pallier et ne sachant pas qu'elle porte s'était, elle décida que le hasard choisirait à sa place et entra sans frapper dans l'appartement de gauche : elle tomba nez à nez avec Chase qui allait sortir:_

-Bon c'était à droite et t'es qui toi?

-Oh non ça va pas recommencé!

-Ça me dit pas qui tu es!_ Dit-elle sarcastiquement._

-Chase.

-C'est pas toi qui fricotais avec Kristen?

-Vu dans l'état qu'on t'a retrouvé je pense que tu n'a rien à dire!

-Certes mais attends ... tu étais là ?!

-C'est compliqué mais oui et qu'est ce que tu fais chez moi?_Demanda-t-il._

-Je cherche Kristen.

-En face, j'allai la rejoindre.

-Oui bah tu attendras, moi d'abord! _Et elle sortit puis entra de la même façon en face sauf qu'elle ne voyais personne, elle s'installa donc sur le canapé et entendit:_

-J'en ai pour une minute, j'arrive.

_Une fois ce temps écoulé, Kristen arriva dans le salon et fut très surprise de voir Esther alors qu'elle s'attendais à Chase._

-C'est pour l'autre d'en face? Comment il s'appelle déjà? Ah oui! Chase, c'est pour lui la jolie robe?

-Qu'est ce que tu fais chez moi?!

-Bon apparement c'était bien pour lui mais c'est bien dommage car tu va faire du shopping avec moi! _Dit fermement Esther._

-PARDON!?

-J'ai un rendez-vous ce soir, j'ai besoin d'une robe.

-Le rendez-vous c'est avec Julian?

-Mais ça va pas! Vous avez quoi tous autant que vous êtes avec Julian? Aller viens avec moi entre nouvelles on peut et on doit s'entraider!

-Ça fait un mois que je suis ici, je ne suis plus nouvelle!

-Oui et tu as déjà un mec. Bon tu viens avec moi? _Dit-elle avec le même regard d'enfant abandonné que Jamie pour avoir des sucreries._

-Bon attends moi là deux minutes!

_Esther s'exécuta et Kristen sortie de chez elle, elle vit Chase qui attendait sur le pallier, elle alla l'embrasser._

-Je suis réquisitionnée! _Dit-elle en imitant la voix d'une petite fille qui pleure._

-Par le dragon?

-Oui! _Dit-elle en allant dans ses bras._

-Cette fille c'est pire que l'armée!

-C'est une tornade.

_En face, une voix se fit entendre:_

-Au lieu de me trouver des surnoms, on peut y aller?

-D'accord mais on prend ma voiture!

-Oui chef! _Se moqua Esther._

* * *

_Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes étaient en ville à passer tout les magasins en revus:_

-De toutes celles qu'on a vu il n'y en a pas une qui te plaît?

-Non il y a toujours un défaut! C'est pas de ma faute!

-On est pas sorties. _Dit Kristen en soupirant._

-Franchement tu avais mieux à faire?

-Franchement oui quand même!

-Ah oui, tu voulais passer la journée avec ton nouveau copain! _Dit-elle en souriant._

-La matinée! Et bravo beau travail de déduction!

-Et tu fais quoi cet après-midi? Tu vas avec ton frère?

-Ah ça non!

-Pourquoi?

-Une longue histoire, fin si j'ai bien compris tu en connais autant que moi sur les frères surprotecteurs.

-En effet! _Dit-elle en soupirant._

-Tu sais que je suis sensé te surveiller?

-T'es sérieuse?!

-Oh que oui!

-Et au final, c'est moi qui t'es trainée ici.

-Ça c'est sûr que j'avais aucune envie de venir!

-On passe quand même un bon moment?

-Oui bien sûr.

-Je sais quelle robe serait parfaite! _Fit Esther brusquement._

-Je m'attends à tout ...

-La tienne

-PARDON?!

-Celle que tu avais au mariage. _Précisa Esther._

-Tu n'es pas en train de me dire que tu veux MA robe?

-Je la laverai, la repasserais et y ferais très attention je te le promets! Pitié!

-T'a intêrét! _Prévint Kristen._

_Elles continuèrent tranquillement leur tour en ville alors qu'Esther était plus que satisfaite._

* * *

_Au même moment, Chase tournait en rond chez lui, Esther lui avait enlevé Kristen et le Tric était momentanément fermé. Tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit, surpris il regarda Julian arriver et s'affaler dans un fauteuil._

-Faut vraiment que je ferme cette porte à clef!

-Ah oui, bonjour!

-Qu'est ce qui me vaut l'honneur de ta visite?

-Je veux danser une samba ça se voit pas?_Dit Julian sur un ton désespéré. _Tu as quoi à l'oeil?

-Oh j'ai croisé Clay.

-Aïe.

-Tu peux le dire ... aïe. Bon qu'est ce qui t'arrives?

-Je me suis fait jeter!

-Et par qui?

-Par Esther! Par qui veux-tu que ce soit?

-Oh ne lui cours pas après, c'est pas une bonne idée!

-C'est dommage parce que c'est exactement ce que je compte faire!

-C'est dangereux Julian!

-Tant pis, je l'ai dans la peau.

_Chase était inquiet pour Julian mais en même temps il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose, alors, il resta avec lui toute la matinée puis alla s'occuper du Tric._

* * *

_Plus tard, Chase était au bar en train de ranger lorsque Clay arriva. Ce dernier l'ignora et se dirigea directement vers Red Bedroom avant d'être arrêté par la voix de Chase._

-Elle n'est pas là.

-Qu'est ce qui me prouve que tu me dis la vérité?

-On est mercredi.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu sais où elle est?

-Non.

-Elle est parti se promener?

-Oui.

-Comme tous les mercredi?

-Oui.

-Elle m'énerve avec ça, on sait jamais où elle est!

-Elle t'énerve sur beaucoup de choses, on dirait.

-Tu l'empêche de me voir normal que je m'énerve!

-T'a pas l'impression d'inverser les rôles?

-Vous êtes ensembles?

-C'est pas à moi de répondre à cette question.

-Elle ne veut pas me parler!

-Laisse passer du temps et oublie l'aggressivité.

-Voilà qu'il me donne des conseils pour parler à ma soeur! _Soupira Clay._

-Peut-être ... mais il n'y a que comme ça que tu y arrivera.

_Clay partit sans même répondre mais Chase savait qu'il écouterai son conseil._

* * *

_En début de soirée, Kristen retourna au Tric tout sourire plutôt satisfaite de sa journée._

-Alors ta journée? _Demanda Kristen en espèrant lui avoir manquer._

-Rien de spécial.

-Je t'ai même pas manqué? _Dit-elle l'air toute triste._

-Mais si bien sûr, t'es bête! _Dit-il avant de l'embrasser._

-Mouais c'est ça. _Fit-elle faisant mine de bouder, elle partit vers Red Bedroom mais au dernier moment préféra la réserve ce qui fit beaucoup rire Chase. Kristen n'allait pas remettre les pieds là-bas avant un long moment ... Merci qui? Merci Esther._

* * *

_Le soir, Esther se rendit à son rendez-vous._

-Bonjour je suis attendue par monsieur Carter.

-Bien sûr, suivez moi. _Répondit le placeur._

_Esther qui suivait l'employé traversa deux salles en bois et en fer forgé où des gens dinaient pour, finalement arriver dans une salle similaire mais où il y avait moins de monde et une vue sur l'océan. Le placeur lui indiqua la table et y remarqua Daniel, lorsque ce dernier vit Esther, il se leva et la salua avant de lui tirer sa chaise tel un parfait gentleman._

-Tu es magnifique! _S'exclama-t-il._

-Je te remercie, c'est cette nouvelle robe qui fait toute la différence.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, ce n'est pas la robe qui fait la femme mais l'inverse.

-Charmeur! _Rigola Esther._

-J'essaie! Vin rouge ou vin blanc?

-Vin blanc toujours.

_Ils commandèrent donc une bouteille de vin et leur entrée, lorsque leurs plats arrivèrent, ils firent plus ample connaissance._

-Donc tu m'avais dit que tu étais née à Tree Hill, mais tu as grandi où exactement?

-À Paris, j'y ai fait mes études d'arts.

Ils parlèrent pendant deux longues heures durant, rigolant à tout va et s'organisant une journée en ville le lendemain. Ce coup-ci Esther ne le dirait à personne, sauf peut-être à Kristen... Ah non mauvaise idée car elle le dirai sûrement à Chase et d'après les bruits de couloirs, il n'est pas très doué pour garder les secrets. Alors qu'ils attaquèrent le dessert, deux voix se fit entendre et qui mirent Esther à bout de nerfs:

-Ah Coach! Je ne savais pasque vous diniez ici avec ... ma soeur... _S'exclama Nathan. "Oh le menteur" pensa Esther._

-Oh bonsoir Nathan! Et bonsoir Haley!

-Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici? _Demanda Esther en se retenant de crier._

-On viens dîner enfin! _Répondit hypocritement Nathan._

-Excusez-moi j'ai besoin de prendre l'air et mon FRÈRE aussi, désolé Daniel je reviens vite. _Décréta Esther en se levant et en tirant Nathan par le coude pour l'emmener dehors. Une fois à l'air libre Esther laissa éclater sa colère:_

-Vous en avez pas assez de vous mêler de ma vie?! A peine une semaine que je suis ici et je regrette déjà le fait d'être revenue!

-Écoute on essait de te protéger!

-Me protéger de QUOI?

-Pas de quoi! Plutôt de QUI!

-Tu sais ce qui va se passer maintenant? On va retourner à l'intérieur, je vais finir mon dîne, toi et Haley vous allez partir de votre côté et tout se finira à peu près bien! _Fit Esther en retournant à l'intérieur, ne laissant pas l'occasion à Nathan de répliquer. Une fois à la table, Daniel lui demanda si tout allait bien dès que Haley et Nathan furent partis s'installer ailleurs. La soirée se termina calmement._

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tard, Esther arriva au Tric._

-Bonjour Chase! _Fit-elle joyeusement._

-Bonjour et bravo!

-Pourquoi bravo?

-Pour mon prénom.

-Ah oui, c'est un miracle, bon où est Kristen?

-Dans la réserve, elle écrit.

-Dans la réserve?! _ Demanda-t-elle étonnée._

-C'est de ta faute! _Fit-il d'un ton accusateur._

-Ah ... oui ... bon je vais la voir. _Dit-elle avant de filer._

_Elle entra directement dans la réserve._

-Je te dérange pas?

-Si mais avec toi, j'ai l'habitude!

-Oh! Quelle charmante humeur! Ma compagnie n'est pas si désagréable?

-Mais non, désolé. Au faite, ton rendez-vous?

-Une vrai catastrophe, Haley et Nathan ont débarquer, c'était affreux. Mais je dois être sacrément doué puisque je te rejoins dans le club des soeurs surprotégées mais en couple!

-Ah oui ça va même très bien donc.

-Il ne manque plus de le faire accepter à mes frères chéris.

-Ah ça c'est pas simple.

-Et toi avec ton frère?

-Toujours en froid et le pire, c'est qu'il commence à me manquer.

-Même les " j'ai peur" "fais attention à toi" "ce mec n'est pas pour toi"?

-Même ça.

-Ah oui là c'est grave.

-Il ne m'appelle même plus.

-Tu répondais pas.

-Pas faux. _Dit-elle un peu dépitée._

* * *

_Le lendemain, Clay s'était enfin décidé, il était devant la porte de l'appartement de sa soeur et surtout il ne devait pas s'énerver. Il frappa à la porte. Pas de réponse. Il insista:_

-S'il te plait, Kristen ouvre, je veux juste te parler.

_La porte d'en face s'ouvrit doucement._

-Je suis là.

-Ah. _Fit-il à demi-choqué mais se rappela sa promesse de ne pas s'énerver._

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose?

-Je me posais une question, mais j'ai la réponse.

-Si on est en couple?

-Oui, Chase n'a pas voulu me le dire.

-Tu lui a parlé? _Dit-elle étonnée._

-Oui, calmement.

-Tu ne te pose pas d'autres questions?

-Si.

-Si celle-ci est " est-ce que tu m'a manqué?", la réponse est oui. _Dit-elle en souriant._

_Il l'attira dans ses bras._

-Tu m'a manqué petite soeur!

-Tu me laissera tranquille avec Chase?

-Promis!

-Oh la va pas si loin. _Rigola-t-elle._

_Ils se mirent à rire tout deux et finirent leur conversation dans le calme._


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

_Une semaine plus tard, toute la bande se retrouva au Tric lorsque Kristen reçu un message de Lucas:_

-Nouveau message de Lucas ... J'en ai marre de jouer la nounou! Dites-moi qu'il revient bientôt! _Se plaignit Kristen en posant sa tête contre le bar._

-Pourquoi tu serais une nounou? Et qui est ce qui te le demande? _Demanda Haley assise elle aussi au bar._

-Il voulait que je surveille sa soeur et que je l'empêche de faire des bêtises...

-ça a été très utile ... _Fit Chase derrière le bar._

-Merci de me rappeler qu'elle est intenable!

-Bref, Lucas te dit quoi? _Demanda Nathan lui aussi au bar._

-Il demande ce qu'elle fait, si tout va bien, voyons ce que je vais lui répondre ... Clay dis moi si quelqu'un t'envoyait ça a propos de moi comment réagirais-tu? "Salut, elle va bien je crois, euh elle a peut-être fait quelques bêtises, mais tooooouuuuuut va bien! Quelques cuites rien de trop grave ou presque ... Bonne journée!"

-Je rentrerais par le premier avion, je te kidnapperais et t'enverrais dans un monastère en Sibérie après avoir fait un détour de quinze jours! _Réponda Clay._

-Et bien, même moi j'ai failli frapper mon propre entraineur lorsqu'avec Esther ils se sont embrassés. _Rajouta Nathan._

-Et merde Lucas appelle! J'évite de lui dire que sa sœur à un mec je suppose? _Interrogea Kristen._

-Oui maintenant répond! _Ordonna Haley._

-Oui mais ...

-RÉPOND! _Crièrent-ils tous en chœur._

-ça va ça va ... Allô Lucas ... oui moi aussi je suis contente de te parler ... ça va pas la peine de m'agresser ... quoi? Je te cache rien sur ta sœur ... mais bien sûr que je suis sure ... L'entraineur de Nathan? Attends je te passe ton frère!

-Je te déteste ... Ah non désolé, je parlais à Kristen! Oui donc la lune de miel? ... Hey baisse d'un ton! WOW MAIS ÇA VA! ... Quoi mon entraineur?! Tu sais quoi? JE TE PASSE HALEY!

-Salut Lucas ... LUCAS EUGÈNE SCOTT TU NE ME PARLES PAS COMME CA! Tu sais quoi je te passes Clay! Entre frères psychotiques vous devriez vous comprendre facilement!

-Bon ok ta sœur a couché avec Julian, ça va faire une semaine qu'elle sort avec le coach de ton frère, et elle a aussi été ivre une fois à ton mariage.

_Alors que tout le monde regardait Clay comme si il avait déclenché l'apocalypse, Esther arriva:_

-Salut tout le monde! Heu ... qu'es ce qui se passe?

-Mon hypothétique futur beau-frère vient de déclarer ton arrêt de mort! _Annonça Chase. _

_-_Lucas? _Se douta Esther._

-Oui Clay a tout raconté à Lucas. _Fit Haley._

-Il revient quand déjà?

-La semaine prochaine.

-C'est pour toi ... _Dit Clay en tendant le téléphone à Esther._

-Préparez mon éloge funèbre ... Allô Lucas? _Demanda Esther en s'éloignant._

-20 dollars qu'il la fait pleurer. _Paria Kristen._

_-_30 dollars qu'il l'énerve. _Rajouta Haley._

_-_Vous pariez sur ma soeur!? _S'exclama Nathan._

_-_Bah oui! _S'étonnèrent Kristen et Haley._

-OK ... 40 dollars qu'elle lui raccroche au nez!_Continua Nathan._

-Je suis! _Dit Clay._

-Heu ... moi je suis occupé. _S'excusa Chase._

-C'est juste un petit pari Chase! _Implora Kristen._

-Je paris qu'elle va s'énerver et lui raccrocher au nez!_Réagit Chase_

_-_Sors déjà le portefeuille!_Se moqua Kristen._

_-_Bordel Lucas c'est MA vie! AU REVOIR!_Cria Esther avant de raccrocher au nez de Lucas. Elle rendit le téléphone et sortit._

-Tu vas où?! _Interrogea Nathan._

-PRENDRE L'AIR!

-Résultats des paris: Chase gagne._Constata Haley._

_-_Si je te payes en calins ça te va?

-Tentant mais ... ramène l'argent, et vous aussi!

-Il me pique ma soeur ET mon argent ... j'y crois pas!_Grogna Clay._

-J'ai parié sur ma soeur, je suis un mauvais frère ... j'y crois pas!_Fit Nathan sur le même ton que Clay._

-J'ai perdu ... j'y crois pas!_Rajouta Haley._

-Je suis plus riche de 130 dollars et ça j'y crois!

_Quinn arriva._

-Bonjour, bonjour! Je viens de croiser Esther elle avait l'air furieuse et vous ... vous avez l'air ...

-Pauvre?_ Proposa Clay._

-Vaincu?_ Avoua Nathan._

-Abattu?_ Continua Kristen._

-Détruit?_ Fit Haley dépité._

-J'allais dire dépressif mais vos adjectifs marchent aussi. Chase, c'est quoi cette danse?_ Demanda Quinn._

-Ma danse de la joie!

-Salut Julian, on t'avait pas vu! Tu va mieux?_S'exclama Haley._

-Oui ça va, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive?

-On a parié et c'est Chase qui a tout gagné._Expliqua Clay._

-Je le hais ... _Avoua Nathan._

_-_Ma vie était plus normale, avant ... _Répliqua Julian._

-Oui mais tu t'ennuyais! _S'amusa Kristen._

-Qui veut un verre?_ Annonça Chase._

-Il est 16 heure!_Grogna Haley._

-Et? _S'interrogea Quinn._

-Bon alors juste un verre, UN SEUL! _Ajouta Haley._

-On devrait plutôt viser la cuite!_Dit dépité Clay._

-Pas possible: Jamie! _Fit Chase._

-Merde! On l'a oublié!_Avoua Haley._

* * *

_Une semaine plus tard, au Tric, tout le monde préparait le retour de Lucas et Peyton, alors que Nathan et Haley étaient partis les chercher à l'aéroport. Toute la bande s'agitait, Kristen qui guidait Chase pour placer une guirlande, remarqua qu'Esther était à l'écart, au téléphone. Donc une fois sa tâche terminé, elle la rejoingnit et entendit: _

"Non, on peut pas se voir aujourd'hui ... mais j'ai des choses à faire ... ce que je fais? Euh du shopping avec Kristen ... oui c'est important, après on se fait une soirée entre filles ... on se verra un autre jour! Kristen est pas bien, elle a des problèmes avec son copain, bon faut que je te laisse, à plus tard."

-Ah, on fait du shopping?_Demanda Kristen._

-Désolé.

-Et j'ai des problèmes?

-Qui a des problèmes?_Demanda Chase en arrivant._

-Moi avec toi._ Répondit Kristen._

-Désolé j'avais besoin d'une excuse._Dit Esther._

-T'inquiète pas c'est bon._Rassura Kristen._

-Mais ... _Râla Chase qui fut interrompu par Kristen qui le poussa vers le centre de la salle alors que Haley, Nathan, Peyton et Lucas arrivaient le sourire aux lèvres._

* * *

_La fête battait son plein, les discussions allèrent bon train dans chaque petit groupe._

-Je suis fière de toi!_Déclara Quinn à Clay._

-Oui comme d'habitude mais pourquoi?

-Pas une réflexion, pas un regard de travers!

-Tu parles de quoi là? Je te suis pas.

-Chase!

-Ah j'avais oublié ce détail!_S'écria Clay._

-Arrête, je suis sûr que tu commence à l'apprécier!

-Ah c'est que j'ai le choix?

-Non._ Déclara-t-elle simplement._

_-_Donc laisse moi l'oublier.

_Quinn riait aux éclats, de l'autre côté de la salle, Mia et Peyton discutaient._

-Il faut que tu me dises tout ce que j'ai râté!_Dit Peyton sur un ton demi enjoué._

-Pas grand chose crois moi!

-Mais si Mia! Déjà pourquoi Brooke n'est pas là?

-Elle est en week-end romantique avec Owen.

-QUOI?! Mais pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit?

-Ça je ne sais pas.

-Et pourquoi Chase ne m'a pas prévenu?

-Peut-être un petit peu trop occupé!_Dit-elle en la prenant par les épaules et la fit tourner pour qu'elle puisse voir le couple au fond de la salle qui discutait main dans la main._

-Oh c'est mignon._ Dit Peyton._

-Mouais si tu le dis.

-Dis moi pas que tu es jalouse?

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes? C'est juste qu'ils vont pas du tout ensemble.

-Ah bon?

-Mais regardes! Lui, il est doux, attentionné, tendre, présent, affectueux, elle , elle est distande, froide, caractérielle et franchement pas terrible physiquement.

-Caractérielle, je vois que s'est pas la seule et je la connais peut-être pas très bien mais elle n'est ni froide, ni distante et encore moins moche puisque au contraire elle est très séduisante.

-Justement tu ne la connais pas.

-Oui tu as peut-être raison et pour Esther, tu la trouves comment?

-A part le fait qu'elle est proche de l'autre, elle a l'air sympa.

-Bon je te laisse je vais faire connaissance avec ma nouvelle belle-soeur.

* * *

Peyton partit donc vers Esther qui venait d'envoyer bouler Julian.

-Salut Esther!_ Fit Peyton._

-Ah ... Peyton, ça va.

-Je vais bien merci, mais dis-moi c'est que tu connais Julian?

-Heu, juste comme ça, vite fait quoi. Pourquoi? On t'a dit quelqu chose?

-Non pas du tout, c'est juste que je t'ai vu discuter avec lui mais c'est qu'il y a des choses que Lucas et moi devrions savoir?

-Concernant l'autre? Nada. Sur ma vie privée? Encore moins. Au fait pourquoi est-ce que tout à l'heure j'ai eu l'impression que Mia allait égorger Kristen? Qui est une amie proche au passage. _Affirmait Esther._

-Mia m'expliquait qu'elle trouvait que Kristen et Chase n'étaient pas très bien assortis et je suis plutôt d'accord.

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, je t'aime bien et pour Lucas j'aimerais bien que ça continue alors je te laisse le choix: soit tu acceptes leur couple soit tu ne le fais pas et tu ne m'en parle pas. _Fit froidement Esther avant d'aller voir Kristen._

* * *

_Plus tard, Esther et Kristen s'étaient éclipsées au loft de Kristen à la demande d'Esther._

-Ne me dis pas que Lucas ne t'as pas manqué?_S'indigna Kristen._

-Mais si, mais il arrête pas de me parler de Daniel!

-Un peu logique, non? D'ailleurs pourquoi tu ne l'as pas invité?

-Mais ça va pas?!

-Si très bien merci, et je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y aurait pas eu de questions. _Répondit Kristen._

_-_Peut-être mais de toute façon je ne pense pas que c'était sa place.

-Ah ouais?! Ah excuse moi._Son téléphone se mit à sonner, elle écrit rapidement un message avec un grand sourire et revint à la conversation._

_-_C'était qui? _Demanda Esther._

-Curieuse!

-Ah c'était Chase.

-Grand sens de la déduction!

-C'est mignon._ Dit Esther le regard triste._

-Toi tu as un problème!

-Non.

-Tu l'aimes pas c'est ça?

-Grand sens de la déduction.

-Tu devrais le quitter, être avec lui juste pour provoquer tes frères ne sert à rien.

-Je sais bien, mais avec lui je ressens de la sécurité._Se justifia Esther._

-En sécurité? Mais de quoi?

-De moi-même je crois.

_Kristen la regarda avec un grand sourire:_

-J'en étais sûr!

-Mais de quoi?!

_Kristen sorti de l'appartement en riant, conquérente:_

-Je le savais, je le savais.


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8:

_1 mois plus tard, Esther été aller cherché Quinn pour lui montrer une surprise._

-Je peux savoir où tu m'emmènes? _Demanda Quinn._

-Tu verras quand on y sera!

-Je peux ouvrir les yeux?

-NON! Bon on est arrivés, je vais te guider. _Fit Esther en sortant de la voiture._

_Esther sortit et ouvrit la portière passager en prenant Quinn par le bras pour la guider. Elle la fit entrer dans un batîment avec un étage où la façade était en briques beiges et blanches et comportait de nombreuses baies vitrées._

-C'est bon, ouvres les yeux. _Fit Esther._

_Quinn obéit et resta bouche bée, l'endroit sentait la peinture fraîche, les couleurs étaient blanches, bleues et bois blancs. De grands panneaux en bois plus foncés amovibles étaient installés un peu partout, il y avait un bar dans le fond, un escalier en colimaçon posé entre deux portes qui étaient quasiment invisibles. Des fauteuils et canapés beiges étaient disposés._

-Qu'est-ce que je suis censée comprendre?_Demanda Quinn avec des trémolos dans la voix._

-J'ai acheté cet endroit il y a un peu plus d'un mois et je l'ai fais ré-aménager.

-Oui d'accord mais ... pourquoi?

-Lis! _Fit Esther en sortant un contrat de son sac avant de le tendre à Quinn._

_Quinn le survole en quelques minutes avant de regarder la blonde les larmes aux yeux._

-J'aimerais que tu gères cet endroit et que tu y exposes tes oeuvres, ma seule intervention sera de trouver des fonds si besoin est, et tu devras avoir mon aval si tu veux amménager l'endroit. _Dit Esther souriante._

-Oh mon dieu c'est un rêve devenu réalité!_Pleura Quinn en serrant Esther dans ses bras_

-A l'étage il y a ton bureau et une chambre noire, et les deux portes là-bas sont pour l'atelier et la réserve._ Montra Esther._

-C'est magnifique, fantastique ... magique!

-Personne n'est au courant, je pensais que tu pourrais...

-Nous pourrions!_ Corrigea Quinn._

-Si tu veux donc, je disais "nous pourrions" organiser une expo d'ici deux semaines.

-Se serait génial! Il faudra que tu m'aides à choisir les photos, que l'on trouve quelqu'un pour le bar ...

-Chase._ Proposa Esther._

-Ça me va. Il faut aussi inviter des gens!

-Déjà fait, mais pour ceux de la bande on pourrait attendre le dernier moment, non?!

-Oh oui! Ce serait génial de les laisser là, comme ça, devant le fait accompli.

-Je reviens, je dois répondre._Fit Esther en désignant son téléphone qui sonnait._

_Quinn hocha la tête avant de visiter le reste de la galerie. Pendant ce temps, Esther répondit au téléphone:_

_-_Allô?_ Fit Esther._

-Salut c'est Julian.

-Julian? Mais comment tu as eu mon numéro!?

-J'ai demandé à Chase qui à demandé à Kristen.

-Elle va me le payer, bref! Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-J'aimerais que tu m'accordes une ou deux heures de ton temps, histoire que l'on puisse discuter et apprendre à se connaître.

-Je ne suis pas certaine que se soit une bonne idée...

-Écoutes, si je te demande ça, c'est parce que Jamie a un entraînement de baseball dans une demie-heure et que je n'y connais rien contrairement à toi, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit!

-Julian, je ne...

-Au baseball, je courrais après les papillons!

-Sérieusement?_ Fit Esther en retenant un fou rire._

-Te fiches pas de moi!

-J'oserais pas! Bon d'accord, j'arrive.

-Génial! A tout de suite!

_Esther raccrocha, le sourire aux lèvres et des papillons dans le ventre._

-Quinn je dois y aller, je te laisse t'installer!

-Tu reviens quand?

-D'ici deux, trois heures je pense.

-A plus tard.

-Installes toi bien!

_Esther partit rapidement, s'installa dans sa voiture. Alors qu'elle conduisait, elle eut un appel d'Haley, elle mit le haut-parleur:_

-Esther Grâce Scott où es-tu? Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là ce midi?!

-Je vais bien et toi?_Répondit sarcastiquement Esther._

-Attends tu téléphone en conduisant?!_S'agaça Haley._

-Kit main libre, bienvenue au XXI° siècle! Et si je suis partie c'est parce que j'avais des choses à faire et vu ce que j'ai entendu dans votre chambre ...

-Tu ... n'as ... strictement ... rien ... ENTENDU! Sinon on peut compter sur toi pour le dîner?

-Je sais pas._Répondit "agréablement" Esther._

-OK, sinon Daniel a laissé six bouquets.

-J'adore tu largues un mec et il t'envoie des fleurs alors qu'il a rien fait ... Je vais te laisser, tchuss!

_Et Esther raccrocha et se gara avant d'éteindre son téléphone. Au loin, elle aperçu Jamie et Julian sur les gradins en train de rigoler. Elle s'approcha d'eux et Jamie, l'aperçevant, se mit à courrir vers elle:_

-TATA!

-Salut mon grand!_ Répondit Esther._

-Je suis trop content de te voir!

-Moi aussi Jamie, moi aussi, je crois que tu dois aller t'échauffer.

-Tu restes?_ Espéra Jamie._

-Oui._ Sourit Esther._

-Va rejoindre Julian et ... c'est qui celui qui vient d'arriver?!

-Chase?

-Ah oui Chase! A tout à l'heure tata!

-Ok Champion.

_Esther monta dans les gradins:_

_-_Salut!_ Firent en coeur les garçons._

-Salut._ Répondit-elle en s'asseyant._

-Je vais aller voir Chuck!_Fit précipitamment Chase._

-Très discret!_ Remarquèrent Esther et Julian._

_-_Oui bah ça va hein! On fait ce qu'on peut!_Essaya de se justifier Chase._

_-_-Oh Chase la prochaine fois que tu refiles mon numéro, je ferais en sorte que tu ne puisses jamais, je dis bien JAMAIS faire d'enfants à Kristen, en plus Clay sera ravi, compris?!

-Oui chef!_ Fit Chase en partant très vite._

-Alor

s comme ça Julian Baker courrait après les papillons?

-Te moques pas! C'était ... oui non en fait moque toi._Rigola Julian en regardant tendrement Esther, ce que, bien sûr cette dernière ne nota pas._

_-_Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement dégueulasse envers toi.

-Je m'excuse aussi pour avoir essayé de te forcer la main. On reprend depuis le début?_ Proposa Julian._

-Bonjour Esther Grâce Scott!_ Fit-elle en tendant la main._

-Enchanté, Julian Andrew Baker._Répondit Julian en lui serrant la main._

-Ravie, je travaille dans le domaine de l'art, et vous?

-On peut se tutoyer vous savez et je suis réalisateur.

-Avec plaisir. Réalisateur? Intéressant! Quel est ton film préféré?

-Grease 2!

-Moi aussi!

-Sérieux?

-Oui!

* * *

_Alors que Julian et Esther discutaient et faisaient connaissance, Jamie et Chase prirent une photo des deux au moment où ils riaient aux éclats, avant de l'envoyer à tout le monde:_

-Qui envoie la photo?_ Demanda Chase._

-Bah toi je suis un enfant je n'ai pas de téléphone!

-Oh oui, c'est vrai!

-Bon, tu envoie, je veux voir leurs réponses!

-Eh doucement, je peux jouer ma vie et mon avenir, là-dessus.

-Intéressant, envoie!_ Supplia Jamie et Chase s'exécuta._

_Kristen fut la première à réagir par sms: " Attends c'est Esther qui rigole avec Julian?! Pas possible!". Puis Lucas " Pitié! Pas encore! Après Peyton, ma soeur: je refuse!" Puis Nathan où la réaction fut similaire à celle de Lucas: "Ah non! Mon coeur ne supportera pas ça!"_

* * *

_Il en fut ainsi durant toute la journée. Clay, cependant, ne répondit pas car trop inquiet pour Quinn car il n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis le midi. Il téléphona à tout le monde mais personne ne savait où elle était, il se mit alors à imaginer les pires scénarii: elle a quelqu'un d'autre, elle a été tuée, kidnappée, pire elle est à l'hôpital. Le soir, il la retrouva et fut bien rassuré, cependant, le lendemain, elle partait à midi et refit la même chose. Il avait besoin d'aide, alors il appela Kristen, et lui demanda de venir le plus vite possible. 30 minutes plus, Kristen débarqua chez son frère:_

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?_Demanda-t-elle._

-Je comprends pas Quinn a disparue, j'ai pas eu de nouvelles de l'après-midi!

-OK, c'est pas un drame, moi non plus je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Chase.

-Et t'acceptes ça? _S'indigna-t-il._ Bon bref! J'ai promis de ne pas m'en mêler. Mais lui ne te cache pas des choses!

-Il est un peu mystérieux en ce moment, c'est vrai, mais pas de quoi en faire une montagne.

-Il est partit à quelle heure?

-Vers midi pourquoi?

-Ah NON, après ma soeur, il va PAS ME

* * *

PIQUER MA COPINE!

-PARDON! ÇA VA PAS!?_Elle sorta dehors et pris son téléphone pour appeler Chase, mais tomba sur la messagerie, elle retourna dans la maison._

-Bravo, t'as réussi à me faire douter!_S'énerva-t-elle._

-Depuis le temps qu'elle parlait de la famille Adams._Murmura-t-il._

-QUOI?_ Rétorqua-t-elle._

_-_Oh rien.

-Mouais c'est ça, bon, il faut que j'y aille, j'ai du boulot.

-D'accord, et j'espère que ton mec n'est pas avec Quinn!

-Mais n'importe quoi!

_Elle partit de la maison et monta dans sa voiture._

* * *

_Elle arriva à Red Bedroom, constata l'absence de Chase au Tric et partit travailler._

-Bah tu était où?_S'inquiéta Haley._

-Chez mon frère car il trouve ta soeur bizarre.

-Ah? C'est-à-dire?_ Demanda Haley._

-Oh elle s'est absenté sans donné de nouvelles.

-Tien comme Chase!_S'amusa Mia._

-Bon, je vous laisse._Informa Haley._

-Ça veut dire quoi ça?_Fit Kristen tentant de ne pas s'énerver._

-Oh rien, ça ferais du bien quelques changements dans les histoires d'amour à Tree Hill!

-Tu diras à Haley que je suis rentrée chez moi!

-Oh avec grand plaisir!

-Chez moi ... enfin ... chez Chase, c'est pareil._Dit-elle très souriante avant de partir. Mia, outrée, regarda Kristen partir, la chanteuse était dans un de ces états de rage à cause de cette provocation ouverte._

* * *

_Kristen monta chez elle, attenda et attenda puis regarda par la fenêtre et vit Chase sortir de sa voiture, tout sourire._

-Et en plus, il a l'air content! Il va voir demain, je saurais où il va!

_Elle s'asseya sur le canapé avec un magazine. Il entra dans le loft._

_-_Ah tu es déjà là._Dit-il en allant l'embrasser cependant, elle l'esquiva._

-OK, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Cette article est passionnant!_Fit-elle joyeusement._

-Mais bien sûr.

_Il s'asseya à côté d'elle et esseya de la prendre dans ses bras ce qui ne fut pas chose facile puisqu'elle mettait tout en oeuvre pour l'en empêcher. Une fois qu'ils furent caler tout les deux sur le canapé, Chase demanda:_

_-_Ça c'est bien passé ta journée?

-J'ai pas bougé de Red Bedroom! MOI!

-Arrête de bouder et surtout pourquoi?_Dit-il en la faisant venir sur ses genoux._

-T'étais où cet aprem?_ Dit-elle comme une petite fille en penchant la tête sur le côté._

_-_Euh ... j'ai vu des fournisseurs.

-Hum hum ..._Commenta Kristen en le regardant fixement puis elle joua avec ses cheveux et demanda:_

-T'aime bien Quinn?

-Hein?!

-Non rien!_ Dit-elle en faisant semblant de faire autre chose._

_-_Tu es la reine du changement de sujet ...

-Je sais bien._Souria-t-elle._

_La soirée se termina tranquillement ... enfin presque._

* * *

_Le lendemain en début d'après-midi, Chase partit du Tric et Kristen l'aperçu de Red Bedroom. _

-Euh ... Haley je dois y aller, je reviens tout à l'heure._Dit Kristen avant de partir en courant._

_Haley hocha la tête et fit une grimace interrogative à ce quoi Mia répondit:_

_-_Cocu, cocu, cocu, cocu._Tout en chantant._

-Mia!_ Gronda Haley._

-Bah quoi, tu veux que ce soit quoi d'autre, elle est énervée quand il est pas là et dès qu'il s'en va, elle court.

-Il l'aime!

-C'est ce qu'on dit, pour faire bien.

-Tu ne serais pas jalouse, dis-moi?

-Moi? Jalouse? Non! Je suis passée à autre chose!

-Mais bien sûr ...

* * *

_Kristen, qui suivait Chase, se gara le voyant faire de même, elle descanda de voiture et levit entrer dans une sorte de boutique et en s'approchant, elle reconnu la voiture d'Esther. Et alors qu'une tonne de questions se bouscula dans sa tête, son téléphone sonna, c'était un SMS d'Haley "Je pense que tu devrais te méfier de Mia, à mon avis, elle a toujours des sentiments pour Chase._

-Manquait plus que ça!_Soupira Kristen en rangeant son téléphone puis prit une grande inspiration et entra dans le local._

_En entrant, elle découvrit Chase à un bar et Esther et Quinn qui regardait des photos accrochées au mur dont un portrait de Clay._

-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?!

_Esther et Quinn la dévisagea avant de s'exaspérer en coeur:_

_-_Chase!

-Mais j'ai rien fait!_Se justifia-t-il._

-Elle est pas venue ici toute seule!_Fit d'un ton sévère Esther._

-Bah si, je l'ai suivi, on est où?_Demanda Kristen._

_-_Je vais t'expliquer, _dit Esther,_ j'ai acheter cette galerie et j'ai proposer à Quinn d'exposer ici et là on prépare l'ouverture.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?_Fit "aimablement" Kristen à Chase._

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour._Dit-il avant de l'embrasser._Je serai barman pour l'inauguration.

-Et personne aurait pu penser à me prévenir?!_Râla Kristen._

-On voulait faire une surprise pour tout le monde!_S'enthousiasma Quinn._

-Tu parles d'une surprise, une torture oui!

-Surtout pour la famille Evans, je crois!_Rigola Quinn._

_Les filles retournèrent au travail laissant Kristen et Chase discuter._

-Tu aurais pu me le dire! Tu exagères, je ne l'aurait pas répéter!_Fit Kristen._

-Peut-être mais j'aime tellement quand tu es jalouse.

-Tu va être servi!

-Quoi? De qui?_S'interrogea Chase._

_-_De rien, de personne! Oubli et en plus je ne suis jamais jalouse.

-Mais bien sûr, franchement à quoi je pensais?

-On se le demande, bon il faut que j'aille travailler.

-D'accord, je te rejoins tout à l'heure._L'informa-t-il puis l'embrassa._

_Esther interpella Kristen avant qu'elle ne parte._

-Kristen! Avant de partir, tu ne voudrais pas nous aider pour les cartons d'invitations?

-Pourquoi pas avec plaisir.

-Cool!_ Fit Esther avec un petit sourire._

* * *

_Plus tard, Kristen et Chase rentrèrent au Tric, ils discutaient sur le haut des marches alors que plus loin Mia passait lorsque d'un coup, Kristen se rapprocha de Chase, l'embrassa et mit ses mains autour du cou de celui qui se disait que décidément, il ne comprenait rien aux femmes._

_Elle s'écarta un grand sourire aux lèvres._

-Tu ne m'avais pas habituer à tant de démonstration de tendresse, surtout en public!_Fit surpris Chase._

-J'avais une bataille féminine à gagner et grâce à toi, je l'ai gagner!_Dit-elle en faisant une petite danse de la joie._

-Ce qui est bien c'est que je n'ai pas du tout l'impression d'être un objet!

-T'inquiète pas, je t'aimerais quand même.

* * *

**NB:** Bonjour à tous, d'abord je tiens à m'excuser si les délais entre les chapitres sont trop long mais nous sortons juste du bac alors voilà. Ensuite, plus qu'un chapitre avant la fin de notre première saison, n'hésitez toujours pas à nous dire ce que vous en penser et puis pourquoi pas, si vous avez des pronostics sur le/les sujets de la seconde saison.

Bonne lecture à tous ;)


	10. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9:

Un mois plus tard, un matin, tout les habitants de Thee Hill recevèrent ceci:

"_Vous êtes cordialement invité à la soirée d'inauguration de la galerie d'art nouvellement ouverte par:_

_Quinn James et Esther Scott._

_Nous serions ravies de vous recevoir le vendredi 3 juillet."_

-QUOI?! NATHAN!_ S'écria Haley alors qu'elle avait à peine lut la carte._

_-_Qu'est-ce qui se passe?!_ S'inquiéta Nathan qui sortait de la douche et avait seulement une serviette autour de la taille._

_-_Lis ça!_ Fit Haley en tendant le carton d'invitation à son mari. Nathan lut rapidement l'invitation avant de fixer sa femme, l'air de dire "tu te payes ma tête?"_

_-_Me regarde pas comme ça!

-Pourquoi ça t'énerve?

-Ma soeur et TA soeur nous ont mentis!

-Ma chérie, je crois que tu devrais te détendre et revoir ta définition de "mentir"._Fit Nathan avant de retourner dans la salle de bain en soupirant._

_-_Mais Nathan!_ Pleurnicha Haley._

_-_Haley passe à autre chose!

-Pfff! Pas juste!_Bouda Haley en se mettant en tailleur sur le lit._

* * *

_Pendant ce temps, chez Clay et Quinn, l'ambiance était du même niveau._

_-_Tu ne m'en a pas parlé?! Tu m'as caché ça! Mais bon sang, c'est un truc énorme pour ta carrière et tu ne m'en parle pas?!_ S'indigna Clay._

_-_C'était une surprise Clay._Fit Quinn en buvant son café tout en ignorant les gesticulations de Clay._

-C'est ÇA ton excuse "c'était une surprise" ?!

Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise? Je pensais qu'au moins tu aurais été content pour moi!_ Nota Quinn toujours calmement._

_-_Je suis content pour toi mais je le montre pas!

-Et pourquoi?!

-Par principe!

-Attends ... Quoi?

-Quinn si l'on veut que ça marche il ne faut pas que l'on laisse des trucs se mettrent entre nous!

-Comme ton fauteuil?

-Laisse mon fauteuil tranquille ou il va encore me faire une dépression! Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ressentait tout! Et quand je parlais de trucs je voulais parler de mensonges!

-Alors déjà, 1 tu es stupide, 2 ton fauteuil n'a pas de sentiments et 3, c'était une surprise! _Fit Quinn avant de partir en claquant la porte._

* * *

_Quelques minutes plus tard, chez Chase, le téléphone de Kristen se mit à sonner alors qu'elle était partie chercher une robe chez elle. Chase jeta un oeil pour savoir qui pouvait appeller si tôt, et bien évidemment, c'était Clay._

-Kristen!_ Interpella-t-il._ Il y a ton frère qui appelle.

-J'arrive!_ Dit-elle en se dépêchant avec ses talons dans une main et l'autre pour tenir sa robe dont la fermeture était dans le dos et qu'elle ne pouvait pas atteindre._ Allô?

_-_Est-ce que tu as regardé ton courrier?_Demanda Clay._

-Bonjour à toi aussi et merci de t'inquiété pour mes factures oui j'ai regardé mon courrier.

-Donc tu savais! Tu savais et tu ne m'a rien dit!_Pesta Clay._

_En face d'elle, Chase tentait de mimer un carton d'invitation sans grande réussite quand elle comprit enfin._

-Euh..._ Réussit-elle à dire._

-Tu savais?!_ S'énerva Clay._

-Oui je savais voilà t'es content!? Attends deux secondes "Tu peux attacher ma robe s'il te plait."_ Demanda-t-elle à Chase qui s'exécuta._

-Ne me dit pas qu'en plus... tu... es..._Hésita Clay._

-Je... suis..._ Riat-elle._

_-_Provocatrice!

-Vas-y continu les mots doux, je les adores, je m'éloigne un peu mais je t'écoute et te réponderai avec grand plaisir.

_Elle alla préparer le petit déjeuner aux côtés de Chase tout en entendant Clay râler._

-Il me rappelle maman. _Chuchota-t-elle._

-Elle était comme ça?!_S'interrogea Chase._

-Oui toujours calme et cool d'apparence et dès que quelqu'un approchait des gens qu'elle aimait ou que ceux-ci faisaient ce qu'elle ne voulait pas, elle était très violente.

-En effet, c'est tout lui._Sourit-il doucement._

-Elle avait prévu de demander à tout mes copains leurs feuilles d'impôts.

-Avec moi, elle n'aurais pas été déçue!

_La nostalgie commença à l'envahir avant d'entendre:_

-Tu te fiches de moi ou quoi?_Râla Clay_

-Non, non je suis là!

_Elle fit de grands yeux à Chase qui lui demanda:_

-Et ton père? Comment était-il?

-Sarcastique et impulsif au premier abord et en public mais après doux, tendre et généreux.

-Ça me rappelle quelqu'un._Dit-il en souriant._

-Arrêtes tes compliments à deux balles!_Commenta "agréablement" Clay._

_-_Oh toi ça va hein monsieur j'aime mon fauteuil plus que mon f... QUE MA COPINE!

-J'aime Quinn de tout mon coeur je te signale!

-Oui oui intéressent, attends deux secondes, Chase m'aide à mettre ma robe._Fit sarcastiquement Kristen._

_-_QUOI?! CHASE JE TE PROMET QUE SI TU LA TOUCHES JE FERAIS EN SORTE DE N'AVOIR JAMAIS DE NEVEUX OU NIÈCES! PIGÉ?!_ Menaça Clay._

-Oui, oui aller bye bye, je t'aime, la prochaine fois envoie un sms c'est plus facile à bloquer!_Fit gaiement Kristen._

-Ne raccro..._ Fit Clay mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer._

_-_Bon! Faut vraiment que je me prépare cette fois!_Fit Kristen en repartant vers son appartement après avoir embrassé Chase._

* * *

_Au même moment, la carte d'invitation fut également découverte chez Peyton et Lucas:_

-Peyton, vendredi soir, on sort!_Fit Lucas à travers la maison._

-Et on va où?_ Demanda Peyton en le rejoignant?_

-On ira à la soirée d'inauguration de la galerie de Esther et Quinn.

-Elles ont ouverts une galerie?!_Dit-elle en lisant le carton d'invitation._

-Je suis sûre que l'idée de base vient de Esther!

-Sûrement! Mais tu sais ce que ça veut dire?

-Pitié me dit pas shopping!

-Oh si: SHOPPING!

-Je suis sûr que Brooke et Haley vont être ravies de t'accompagner.

-Mais je veux y aller avec mon chèr mari!

-Certes, mais ma chère femme devrait savoir que son chèr mari DETESTE LE SHOPPING!

-Je te ferais changer d'avis.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça.

* * *

_Outre le débat shoppong de Lucas et Peyton, une autre conversation quelque peu mouvementée avait lieu à Tree Hill, dans la chambre d'hôtel de Julian:_

-Si je sors de cette salle de bain, est-ce que je risque d'entendre une nouvelle fois cette phrase horrible?!_ S'écria une voix féminine._

-Il y a de fortes chances en effet. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil pour une simple phrase! La plus belle du monde en plus!_ Répondit Julian._

-Tu as dit la phrase interdite! Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu as dit?! Ça revient à faire de moi ta petite amie!_ Fit la jeune femme en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain, des éclats dans les yeux. _Et arrête de rire!

_Julian la mit sur son épaule avant de la lancer sur le lit de la chambre et de la coincer sous lui._

-Alors oui, Esther Grace Scott, tu es ma petite amie, après tout, avec le mois que l'on vient de passer... _Fit Julian en souriant malicieusement._

-C'est toi qui a commencé!_Se plaigna ironiquement Esther._

-C'est toi qui m'a sauté dessus après l'entrainement de baseball de Jamie!

-T'avais pas l'air de t'en plaindre!_Dit Esther en se dégageant._

-Je peux savoir où tu vas?

-Travailler, j'ai un cours à donner!

-Au fait, j'ai reçu l'invitation pour l'inauguration et je serai ravi d'être ton cavalier.

-Sache que j'ai une très bonne mémoire et je t'ai jamais demandé de l'être.

-Je sais, je te laisse pas le choix car sinon notre relation n'avancerait pas!

-On a pas de relation et je suis pas ta petite amie!_Fit Esther en allant vers la porte pour partir._

-Dit ça aux trois cinés, les quinze restos et autres, ah et sinon: JE T'AIME!

-Je te déteste!_Cria Esther avant de partir ou plutôt en fuyant._

-Elle est incroyable!_ Dit-il en se laissant tomber sur son lit avant de rire._

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tard arriva la fameuse inauguration, le grand jour pour Esther et Quinn._

-Par pitié Quinn, calme toi tu me rends nerveuse!_Râla Esther._

-Et bien excuse-moi d'ouvrir pour la première fois ma galerie et la première fois que j'expose mes photos!_ Eclata Quinn angoissée._

-Bon écoutes moi!_ Commença Esther en regardant Quinn dans les yeux et mettant ses mains sur ses épaules._ Tu gères très bien cette galerie, et là c'est mon expérience qui parle, ensuite, tu es une photographe de talent et crois moi j'ai l'oeil!

-Oh bordel, regardes le nombre de personnes qui arrivent!

-FERME LA!

-Salut, c'est moi! Où est ... _Commença Kristen._

-Dans le fond!_S'écrièrent Quinn et Esther._

-Merci ... quelle gentillesse...

* * *

_Quelques seconde après l'arrivée de Kristen, les gens commencèrent à affluer. Les deux filles accueillir leurs amis plus chaleureusement que les autres. Lucas et Nathan étaient fièrs du travail de leur soeur tandis que Haley était toujours grognon vis à vis de Quinn et Esther. Finalement Clay félicita correctement sa petite amie pendant que Esther se mit à éviter Julian. Une belle soirée en perspective._

-Jolie robe ... tu comptes m'ignorer? ... J'ai un truc à te dire..._Fit Julian en hésitant._

-Ah Lucas! Peyton!_ S'écria Esther en ignorant délibérément Julian._

-Des problèmes au paradis?_ Demanda Chase en rejoignant Julian._

-Elle a décider de m'ignorer!

-Tu lui as toujours pas dit que tu retournais à Los Angeles?

-Comment veux-tu? Tu as vu comment elle m'ignore?!

-Laisse lui pas le choix!

-Tu es un génie Chase!

-Je suis au courant!_Fit Chase en retournant au bar._

* * *

_Julian se dirigea vers Esther qui était désormais en compagnie de Clay. Julian pouvait sentir les regards de Kristen, Nathan et Lucas sur lui, il décida d'agir dès qu'ils occupés._

-Salut Clay, ça te dérange si je t'emprunte la soeur Scott?_Demanda-t-il._

-Je te la laisse!_ Fit Clay avec un sourire appuyer en direction de Julian._

_Ce dernier prit Esther par le bras et la dirigea derrière un grand rideau blanc qui faisait comme une cabine:_

-Qu'

est-ce que tu veux?!_Demanda Esther._

-Te parler! Mais d'abord je veux savoir pourquoi tu m'évites!

-Pourquoi?! Et bien j'essaie de te faire comprendre que je ne suis pas la fille qu'il te faut! Je suis égoïste, je vis au jour le jour, je suis une mauvaise petite amie, je suis nulle en amour, je ne sais pas prendre soin de quelqu'un et pire que tout les mots "je t'aime" me font pleurer et pas de joie! Toi, tu es du genre à te marier avec une femme qui restera à la maison, qui n'a pas le sang chaud et je suis sûre à 99% que tu veux des enfants!

-Je t'aime et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi._Fit Julian calmement._

-Tu te prends pour qui?! Pourquoi tu te rapproches?! Recule! De toute façon fallait pas que tu me dises quelque chose?

_Julian la prit dans ses bras avant de se reculer, de prendre les mains d'Esther dans les siennes et de la regarder sérieusement:_

-Je dois retourner à Los Angeles, mon avion est dans 5 heures.

-Ah..._ Fit Esther en tentant d'ignorer le pincement au coeur que ça lui provoquait._

-Je sais bien que techniquement, même si tu refuses de l'admettre, ça ne fait qu'un mois que nous sommes ensemble, mais je t'aime et je sais que tu essaies de m'éloigner de toi car tu crois que tu vas finir par me blesser, mais, tu es parfaite pour moi, je suis sûr que tu es LA bonne alors, j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi à Los Angeles.

_Esther tourna le dos à Julian pour ne pas qu'il l'a voit pleurer et pouvoir lui dire les mots suivants plus facilement:_

-Je te déteste pour m'avoir fait ressentir tout ça, ça me fiche la trouille! Je t'aime aussi Julian!_ Fit Esther en se retournant et eu le droit au plus grand sourire que Julian n'est jamais fait._

* * *

_Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté, Quinn était très fière de pouvoir exposer ses photos, cependant elle cherchait Esther pour partager sa joie._

-Tu vas bien la trouver, elle ne doit pas être loin._Lui assura Clay._

-Je vais chercher ta soeur, elle doit savoir.

-Et tu sais où est Kristen?

-Oui, au bar bien sûr._Dit-elle tout sourire._

-Attends! Ma soeur n'étant pas alcoolique ... dis-moi pas que c'est l'autre le barman?!

-Clay! Tu avait promis de te calmer!

-Mais je me suis calmer!

-Je vois ça, aller suis moi!

_Ils arrivèrent au bar, Quinn complimenta Kristen pour sa robe alors que Clay ne manqua pas de faire remarquer qu'elle était bien trop courte à son goût. Comme tout les groupes dans la salle, ils se concentrèrent sur leurs conversations surtout centrer sur l'évènement du soir._

_Dans la cabine, le moment romantique se prolongeait:_

-Tu viens avec moi?_Demanda Julian._

-Je viens avec toi._Confirma Esther avant de sauter dans les bras de Julian et de l'embrasser._

_Alors que dans la salle, près du grand voile blanc, à côté du bar, se trouvaient Haley et Nathan qui discutaient. Lorsque Peyton la vit, elle s'élança vers Haley en hurlant "J'ai entendu ta_ chanson,_ elle est géniale!"_

_Mais, derrière le rideau, le baiser prit plus d'ampleur, le chignon d'Esther fut totalement défait et la veste de Julian tomba au sol, ils oublièrent tout et tout le monde autour d'eux, grave erreur puisque d'un seul coup, un pan de rideau fut tiré à cause de l'euphorie de Peyton, ce qui révèla le couple aux yeux de tous, sous les murmures et chuchotements, les regards désapprobateurs notamment de Nathan et Lucas._

-Oh oh ..._ Chuchota Julian._

-Tu l'as dit._ Fit Esther sur le même ton._

-On fait quoi?

-On s'en va en courant et on fonce à l'aéroport?

-Tu n'as pas tes affaires.

-J'en achèterais d'autres!

-Euh... Désolé pour ça, je crois que l'on va vous quitter!_Déclara Julian à l'ensemble de la salle._

-Esther TU VIENS LÀ!_Hurlèrent en coeur Nathan et Lucas._

-Désolée! Je suis majeure et vaccinée!_Fit Esther en fonçant vers la voiture de Julian._

_Rapidement, la voiture de Julian ne fut plus visible et tout le monde était sous le choc, sauf Kristen qui sautait de joie en disant à Quinn:_

-Ah Quinn, on a retrouvé Esther!

-Tes pauvres yeux innocents, mon dieu!_Cria Clay en cachant les yeux de sa petite soeur._

-Innocents, innocents pas si innocents que ça!_Se moqua Chase._

Kristen qui avait défait l'étreinte de son frère fixait son petit ami amoureusement.

-PARDON?!_ S'exclama Clay._

_Kristen continua de sourire, bien décidé à faire craquer son frère et le jeu l'amusait beaucoup._

-Clay, le premier étage du Tric n'est pas un couvent._Informa Quinn._

-Et il n'y a pas que le Tric!_Rajouta Chase qui avait remarqué le jeu de Kristen et était très heureux de faire pareil alors que cette dernière regardait son frère avec le plus grand sourire possible, le regard malin._

-Je ne veux pas de détails!_Fit Clay en se bouchant les oreilles tout en s'éloignant._

_Kristen éclata de rire contre le comptoir, Chase la regardait tout sourire et Quinn rajouta:_

-Il faudrait peut-être que tu appelles Esther, elle doit avoir besoin de toi.

-Non ne t'inquiète pas et en plus j'étais sûre que ça arriverai!

_Plus tard, tout le monde était partit de l'inauguration, il ne restait plus que Quinn, Clay, Kristen et Chase. Clay revenait d'avoir discuter avec Lucas et Nathan après la sortie apocalyptique d'Esther._

-Alors ils s'en sont remis?_Ricana Kristen._

-Comment veux-tu qu'ils se remette d'un truc pareil!_Réagit Clay._

-Rooo ils vont s'y faire!

-Nan mais ... _Il se stoppa voyant que ce soir, sa soeur était imbattable à ce jeu là._Bon, tu as réussi à lui téléphoner?

-Non._ Dit-elle tout sourire._

-Pourquoi je parie qu'elle n'a pas essayé?_Demanda Clay en se tournant vers Quinn qui répondit par un simple sourire avant de s'adresser à Chase:_

-Tu peux partir, je finirais de ranger.

_Clay la prit à part:_

-C'est à lui de faire ça pourquoi tu le laisse partir?

-Ça je ne peux pas te le dire, tout ce que je vais te dire c'est qu'une surprise l'attend et après t'avoir supporter, il l'a bien mérité!

-C'est quoi la surprise?!

-Je ne sais pas._Rigola Quinn._

_-_Ah je vois en tout cas, elle a pas beaucoup de papier cadeau, la surprise!_S'exclama-t-il à côté de Chase en regardant la robe de Kristen qu'il trouvait décidément trop courte. _

_Kristen était à la porte en attendant Chase._

_-_C'est quoi cette histoire de papier cadeau, de surprise?_Demanda Chase._

-Rien rien, ne t'inquiète pas!_Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser puis ils rentrèrent au Tric._

* * *

_Kristen et Chase arrivaient sur le pallier au dessus du Tric, main dans la main._

-Question quotidienne: tu va à gauche ou à droite?_Demanda Chase tristement._

-Tu ne l'aime pas cette question hein?

-Si la réponse pouvait toujours être gauche, je l'aimerai beaucoup plus!_Dit-il en un léger sourire mais le regard triste._

_Kristen se mit devant lui avec un large sourire qui ne l'avait pas quitté de la soirée._

-Et si la réponse devenait toujours gauche? Et si il n'y avait plus à poser la question? Et si il n'y avait plus la possibilité d'un autre côté?

_-_Attends! Tu es sérieuse?!

-Parfaitement, mon appart' je le garderai juste pour entreposer des affaires peu utiles.

-Ou virer mes vêtements de mon armoire pour y mettre tes fringues?

-C'est pas du tout mon genre, je te signales!

-En marque, ils seront toujours mieux dans ton appart' que là où tu les a mis.

-Mais! J'ai rien déplacer!

-Et mes chemises en boule dans la salle de bain, on en parle?

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles!_Dit-elle faisant mine de bouder._

-Mais bien sûr!_ Dit-il avant de l'embrasser, mais la sonnerie de téléphone de Kristen les interromput._

_-_Si c'est ton frère, je démissionne!

_Elle regarda son téléphone et se mit à faire des petits bonds partout. Chase prit le téléphone, c'était un SMS d'Esther qui disait " je l'aime"._

-Mais qui? Julian?!_ Demanda surpris Chase._

-Mais oui! Qui d'autre? Pas le pape!_Fit-elle joyeusement._

_Elle continua d'envoyer des SMS à Esther tout en entrant dans l'appartement sous le regard curieux de Chase devant tant d'enthousiasme._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il était dans la salle de bain, il entendit un nouveau petit cri de joie._

-Qu'est ce qui se passe?

-Elle va à Los Angekes avec lui!_Dit-elle d'un ton hystérique._

-Mais il part 6 mois!

-Mais justement, 6 mois tout les 2 à Los Angeles, c'est romantique!_Fit-elle joyeusement en claquant des mains._

_Il s'approche d'elle et la prit dans ses bras._

-Donc en ce moment, tout va bien, Esther et Julian sont amoureux dans une immense ville magnifique loin des frères possessifs et nous amoureux dans mon 30m2 avec ton frère sur le dos. Le rêve!

_Kristen le regardait amoureusement et lui lança:_

-Tu sais que je t'aime toi!_Avant de l'embrasser._

-Tu regrettes pas L.A ...

-Je t'aime._ Dit-elle doucement._

-Les palaces ...

-Je t'aime._ Fit-elle sur le même ton._

-Les grandes bijouteries...

-Je t'aime._ Affirma-t-elle comme une évidence._

-Avec des diaments sublimes...

-Je t'aime!_ Dit-elle en riant et le fit lever pour le prendre dans ses bras._

-Je t'aime!_ Réponda-t-il en l'embrassant amoureusement_

* * *

**_NB: Voilà, c'est la fin de notre saison 1, donner nous votre avis. Le début de la saison 2 ne devrait pas tarder ;)_**


	11. Saison 2: chapitre 1

Saison 2 chapitre 1:

_6 mois plus tard:_

-Quel est l'abruti qui roule comme un tabayo? _S'exclama Kristen en regardant par la fenêtre de l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Chase, ce dernier était d'ailleurs absent. Elle s'énervait après un SUV qui venait de se garer après avoir déboulé à toute vitesse. Sauf que ce SUV, Kristen le connaissait bien, c'est celui d'Esther, or elle était censée être partie pour encore une semaine. Là, elle vit Esther sortir puis se mettre à courir vers le Tric, et à ce moment précis Kristen sut que quelque chose était arrivé, quelque chose d'assez important pour chambouler Esther. Ce fut sans surprise qu'elle entendit toquer à sa porte, elle alla donc ouvrir et Esther lui tomba dans les bras, en pleurs, Kristen referma tant bien que mal la porte avant d'entraîner Esther vers le canapé:_

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu ne devais pas rentrer que la semaine prochaine?

-Si mais ... _Pleura Esther._

-Écoute, calme toi, arrête de pleurer et raconte moi!

_Esther prit un mouchoir, essuya ses yeux puis respira profondément avant de raconter ce qui lui était arrivé:_

-Je suis parti il y a presque 6 mois avec Julian à Los Angeles comme tu le sais. C'était génial, il a tourné un nouveau film, j'ai ouvert une nouvelle galerie, notre relation était géniale jusqu'à ce que je foire tout en ayant pas fait attention ...

-Pas fait attention à quoi? _S'interroga Kristen._

_Esther ouvrit son sac et montra quelque chose à Kristen._

-Non ... et ça ... donne quoi? Et c'est bien Julian le ...

-Oui ... je suis enceinte! Je ne veux pas d'enfants, encore moins maintenant alors que tout est génial avec Julian! Je suis amoureuse de lui et je ne lui ai pas encore dit! Et maintenant je pourrais encore moins lui dire à cause de cette putains de grossesse.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça? Peut-être qu'il en sera heureux!

-Parce que tu connais beaucoup de mecs qui seraient heureux d'être père après six mois de relation?!_ Demanda sarcastiquement Esther._

-Quand le bébé sera né ça fera un peu plus d'un an ...

-J'adore ton humour ...

-En tout cas tu va devoir lui dire.

-On verra quand j'aurais fais la première écho.

-Qui est dans ... ?

-Une semaine.

-Esther ...

-Quoi? Ça me fera gagner du temps! Il est coincé à un festival à Toronto jusqu'à jeudi prochain, et le temps qu'il se rende compte que je suis partie ...

-Attends! Tu l'as pas prévenu de ton départ de Los Angeles?

-Je ... non ... j'étais paniquée, j'ai fais ma valise vite fait et j'ai pris le premier avion pour Tree Hill.

-T'es vraiment dans la mouise.

-J'avais remarqué!

-J'allais te proposer un verre mais vu ton état ...

-Tu as fini de te payer ma tronche?

-Trop tentant, désolé. _Rigola Kristen._

-Par contre tu ne dis rien à personne pour le moment d'accord.

-Promis. Donc tu va vraiment avoir un bébé?

-Y'paraît ... Tu pourrais arrêter de FIXER mon ventre.

-Desolé c'est juste que j'essaye de t'imaginer avec le ventre rond et tout.

-Arrête tu vas me donner la nausée ... et des cauchemars!

-T'en veux vraiment pas?

-Nan, ça déforme ton corps, ça te prend ton temps, ton argent, ta patience et ta vie sociale et amoureuse!

-Mais non! Ça se trouve tu auras des jumeaux!

-Me porte pas la poisse! Y en aura un et c'est largement suffisant.

-De toute façon on fêtera ça ce soir au resto et tu boiras une grenadine.

-Mais euh!

**Toc toc**

-C'est Haley, je peux entrer?

_Esther et Kristen se regardèrent paniquées:_

-Personne ne doit savoir que je suis déjà rentrée!_ Chuchota Esther._

-OK!_ Chuchota Kristen avant de crier à Haley:_ Deux minutes je vais m'habiller.

_Kristen s'enferma avec Esther dans la salle de bain._

-Tu restes là!_ Affirma Kristen._

-Attends tu va y aller comme ça?!

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tenue?

-T'es censée t'être habillé à l'arrache ... T'as un débardeur sous ton pull?

-Heu oui ... pourquoi?

-OK.

_Esther enleva son pull à Kristen, froissa son débardeur, lui décoiffa les cheveux et les lui emmêla._

-Mais arrête! Je ressemble à une clochard?!_ Protesta Kristen._

-Pas plus que d'habitude ...

-Je te déteste!

-Mais oui mais oui!

-Kristen! Où es tu?_ Fit Haley dans le salon._ Je me suis permise d'entrée, tout va bien?

-Heu oui ... j'arrive! _Fit Kristen en sortant et en fermant très rapidement la porte et en se plantant devant._

-Tout va bien?!

-Oui! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas?!

-Chase ... Oh mon dieu ton apparance et ... dis moi j'ai pas ...

-Hein?_ Demanda Kristen perdue avant de réaliser en rougissant._ Ah où il est? Sous la douché et euh ... j'étais encore endormie et euh ...

-Pas besoin de te justifier, vous êtes adultes!

-Tu voulais quoi?_ Demanda Kristen pour changer de sujet tout en mettant un gilet pour se cacher un maximum._

-Savoir si tu avais des nouvelles d'Esther, j'en ai plus depuis deux jours.

-Pourquoi j'aurais des nouvelles d'elle?!

-Tu es sa meilleure amie! Tu es sûre que ça va?

-Mais oui je te dis, tu sais quoi? Tu devrais partir que je me prépare et si j'ai des nouvelles je te téléphone! _Fit Kristen en mettant Haley dehors avant de refermer la porte._

-Merci ... je suppose ..._ Dit Haley seule sur le pallier._

_Dans l'appartement Kristen retourna dans la salle de bain, se coiffa et se rhabilla correctement alors qu'Esther demanda:_

-Alors c'est quoi ton plan maintenant?

-T'es pas gonflé! Tu débarque comme une furie et en plus Haley croit être arrivé au mauvais moment ...

-Elle est tomber au mauvais moment!

-C'est mon employeur ET la soeur de la copine de mon frère! Imagine le dégât si elle croise Chase?

-Mais t'inquiète, occupe toi plutôt de moi!

-Bon, tu vas aller à mon ancien appart', tu t'y planquera jusqu'à la fête de votre retour.

-QUOI! Il y a une fête pour notre retour?!

-Bah oui et tu n'as pas le choix!

-Vous êtes pénible!

-On va dire ça comme ça._ Conclut Kristen avec un sourire malin._

* * *

_En bas, Chase, qui n'avait rien à faire au Tric aujourd'hui, s'amusait sur son téléphone lorsqu'il reçut un appel vidéo sur Skype de Julian. Vive la technologie._

-Salut Jul ..._ Commença Chase, heureux de se distraire._

-Tu as des nouvelles d'Esther?!_ Demanda Julian sans préambule et totalement paniqué._

-Bonjour à toi aussi mon rayon de soleil, comment vas-tu?

-Commence pas Chase!

-Oh ça va, détends-toi! Tu es où là?

-Je suis de retour de Toronto depuis hier.

-Explique moi ce qui t'arrivé avant de me faire une syncope sur Skype.

-OK donc je reviens du festival de Toronto, fou de joie et plus que pressé de revoir ma merveilleuse Esther que je n'avais plus vu depuis plusieurs jours. J'attéris à Los Angeles, personne pour m'accueillir, je vais à sa galerie personne, à la maison personne, aucune de ses connaissances ne sait où elle est! Je l'ai cherchée partout, j'ai dut l'appeler 600 fois, lui envoyer 5000 SMS.

-Mais pourquoi elle est partie? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?

-Sympa! La confiance règne! Genre direct je lui ai fait quelque chose!

-Vous auriez put vous prendre la tête!

-On ne s'est pas pris la tête en cinq mois et trois semaines ! On devait rentrer la semaine prochaine!

-Parce que tu comptes les jours? Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi fleur bleue!

-Oh ça va hein! Je veux être son prince charmant!

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit ce genre de fille!

-Bref! Tu sais pas si Kristen a des nouvelles?

-Si c'était le cas elle me l'auraitenir dit, on se dit tout, elle n'a AUCUN secret pour moi!

-Avec un peu de chance elle est à Tree Hill, je vais revenir.

-Moi je vais voir si Kristen peut faire quelque chose.

-J'apprécie, par contre dites rien à Nathan et Lucas, je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent que j'ai perdu leur soeur.

-Promis, à plus!_ Chase coupa la conversation pour appeler Kristen depuis la réserve, de loin il vit Haley partir._

-Allô?_ Fit Kristen dès la première sonnerie._

-Tu aurais eu des nouvelles d'Esther?

-Pas plus que les autres, pourquoi?

-Julian est inquiet, tu me le dirais si tu savais quelque chose?

-Bah bien sûr mon chéri! _Dit-elle rouge pivoine devant le regard amusé d'Esther._

-Haley était venu te demander des nouvelles aussi?

-Oui et elle t'as pas vu?_ Dit-elle inquiète._

-Non pourquoi?

_Esther souffla à l'oreille de Kristen "_ parce qu'elle croit que tu es là!"

-Il y a quelqu'un d'autre avec toi?_ Demanda-t-il._

-Non pas du tout!

-Donc je peux monter te faire un coucou?

-Mais oui viens mon chéri.

-Bon j'arrive.

_Il raccrocha et Kristen se précipita sur Esther._

-Vite sors de là!

-Mais doucement avec les femmes enceintes! _S'indigna Esther._

-Oh c'est bon et ton sac abruti! Tiens les clefs dépêche toi!_ Elle poussa Esther sur le pallier qui ouvrit vite la porte et se précipita sans l'appartement._

_Chase arriva, embrassa Kristen et lui demanda:_

-C'est que tu as changé de parfum?

-Bah non pourquoi?

-Il y a une odeur et c'est pas ton parfum.

-Non mais tu dois te tromper!

-C'est étrange quand même, on dirait le parfum d'Esther!

-Comment tu connais le parfum d'Esther toi?!_ Demanda-t-elle pour faire diversion et aussi parce que ça l'intriguait._

-Eh doucement, on se calme, c'est pas de ma faute si elle en met trois tonnes!

-Mouais! Embrasse-moi idiot!

-À vos ordres!_ Rit-il avant de s'exécuter._

-Sinon il y a du monde au bar?_ Demanda-t-elle en priant pour qu'il est définitivement oublié cette histoire de parfum._

-Non, ça va et toi, tu ne devais pas travailler ce matin?

-Non, c'est cet après-midi, on travaille sur l'album de Mia ... j'ai hâte!_ Dit-elle ironiquement._

-Ah d'accord, bon faut que j'y aille, à tout à l'heure mon coeur.

-À tout à l'heure!

_Kristen attendit qu'il soit en bas pour sortir de chez elle, courir en face, entrer et s'effondrer contre la porte en s'écrivant "_ouf!_"_

-Mais ça va pas de rentrer chez les gens comme ça! _S'indigna Esther._

-De 1: tu es chez moi!

-Détail ... _Fit Esther en levant les yeux au ciel._

-De 2: on a failli se faire chopper!

-Détail._ Répéta la blonde._

-Et de 3: c'est vrai que tu mets trop de parfum!

-Détail ... Quoi? Même pas vrai!

-En fait, tu es faite pour agacer le monde!

-Je vois pas du tout pourquoi tu dis ça, je serai une femme enceinte qui a laissé son mec en plan et qui débarque chez sa meilleure amie en l'obligeant à l'aider et à mentir à son mec je dirai pas mais je ne suis pas du tout ce genre de fille!

-Évidemment!_ Dit-elle dépitée alors qu'Esther explosa de rire._

-Ça te fais rire en plus?!_ Demanda Kristen._

-Il n'y a pas de quoi pleurer!

-Je te déteste!

-On regarde un voisin trop parfait?

-C'est quoi?

-La fin de ta vie ...

-Oui bah plus tard, j'ai besoin de respirer là.


	12. Saison 2: chapitre 2

Saison 2 chapitre 2:

_Une semaine plus tard:_

_Kristen et Esther se trouvaient en voiture en direction de l'hôpital pour l'échographie d'Esther:_

-Mais pourquoi c'est moi que tu traînes?_ Grogna Kristen._

-Tu connais quelqu'un d'autre au courant de ce qui se passe?

-Euh non ... _Avoua-t-elle._

-Bah voilà, et concentre toi sur la route et accélère!

-Oh tu connais les limitations de vitesse?!

-Je suis au dessus de la loi, la preuve je suis enceinte!_ Répondit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence._

-Tu m'expliques le rapport?!

-La route! Regardes la route! Tu veux nous tuer ou quoi?!

-Si seulement! _Soupira Kristen._

_-_Hé! Te gênes pas!

-C'est exactement ce que je fais!

* * *

_Finalement arrivées en vie, Esther fut appelée par la secrétaire et entra dans la salle d'examens avec Kristen la suivant, blasée._

-Ah c'est pour une grossesse avec donneur? _Demanda le médecin._

_Au début, les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient pas comprit mais se fut Kristen la première à réagir:_

-Quoi?! Ah non non! Elle a un mec, pas ici, tout de suite maintenant, mais elle en a un! Bon je vais t'attendre dans la salle d'attente!

_Esther hocha la tête de désespoir devant le courage de Kristen, ou plutôt devant son absence de courage._

-Donc, allongez-vous, on va faire une écho pour vérifier._ Fit le médecin._

_Esther obéit et s'allongea. Après quelques minutes, le médecin attira son attention sur le moniteur qui était près d'elle:_

-Regardez, ici il y a un battement de coeur, ici il y a votre bébé. Félicitations mademoiselle Scott, vous êtes enceinte! Allez voir la secrétaire, elle vous donnera tout les rendez-vous et renseignements dont vous aurez besoin.

_Esther sortie donc en compagnie du médecin et une demie heure plus tard, elle partie chercher Kristen qui s'impatientait. Une fois dehors, Kristen l'interrogea:_

-Alors?

-Bah ... Je suis enceinte ... Enfin bref, j'aimerais bien une bière moi!

-Tu peux toujours rêver!

-Mais euh ... c'est pas parce qu'il a pas le droit de boire que moi je ne peux pas!

-Nan mais c'est pas vrai! Et il reste quoi?! Huit mois? Je vais pas tenir!

-Eh! Penses à moi et crois moi je n'entrerai JAMAIS dans un magasin de vêtements de grossesse!

-Et dans 6/7 mois tu comptes t'habiller comment? Avec un parachute?!

-Merci de me rappeler que je vais être ÉNORME!

-Au lieu de dire des trucs débiles, il revient quand Julian?

-Cet après-midi.

-Et tu lui dit quand?

-Après la soirée.

-Bah bon courage!

-C'est trop généreux de ta part!

* * *

_Esther, à l'aéroport, regardait sa montre, Julian ne devais plus tarder à sortir de l'avion. Quelques minutes plus tard elle le vit arriver et son malaise grandit, Esther se répéta mentalement "pense à une excuse! Pense à une bonne excuse!". Julian l'aperçu et fonça vers elle, et avant qu'elle eut le temps de dire quoique se soit Julian la prit dans ses bras avant de dire:_

-Bon sang! Tu m'as fait peur! Mais où étais-tu passé? Je te cherche depuis plus d'une semaine! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?!

-Heu... bah, j'étais, euh, à ... New-York! Oui voilà, c'est ça à New-York pour euh ... proposer à un artiste d'exposer dans une de mes galeries et finalement ça c'est pas fait, en plus figure toi que j'ai oublié mon portable à L.A et j'ai dut le faire venir jusqu'à New-York avant d'atterrir ici il y a quelques heures.

-Tu aurais put m'appeler!

-Je suis désolé mais j'aI pas eu une minutes à moi!

-Et où est ta valise?

-A l'hôtel.

-Je vais y faire déposer la mienne alors. _Fit Julian en payant quelqu'un pour le faire avant de sortir de l'aéroport._ Sinon se serait bien que l'on se trouve une maison à nous non?

-Bonne idée pendant que tu chercheras je vivrais dans le vieil appart de Kristen!

-Et moi?!

-Bah à l'hôtel! _Fit Esther sous le ton de l'évidence avant d'entrer dans la voiture et de claquer la portière sous le regard désespéré de Julian._

_Durant le trajet Julian raconta son séjour au festival de Toronto avec enthousiasme bien qu'il répéta à plusieurs reprises à quel point il aurait aimé que Esther l'accompagne. Puis Esther tenta un sujet sensible:_

-Dis-moi tu aimerais avoir des enfants? _Fit prudemment Esther._

-Oui mais une fois qu'on sera mariés!

_Esther soupira en levant les yeux au ciel au ciel tout en pensant "JAMAIS DE LA VIE" avant de dire à voix haute:_

-C'est pas un peu vieux-jeu?!

-On a bien le temps de réfléchir à ça! Mais pourquoi tu me demande ça?

-Une amie à moi est enceinte.

-Qui ça? Je la connais?

-Tu la connais mais elle m'à fait promettre de ne rien dire avant qu'elle l'est annoncé au père.

-Elle devrait le lui dire, si tu étais à sa place je serai furieux que tu me le caches alors que c'est quelque chose que je souhaite depuis que j'ai six ans.

-Ah oui quand même ... euh Kristen m'a dit qu'il y avait une fête pour notre retour.

-C'est sympa de leur part mais je suis claqué avec le décalage horaire, tu l'es pas toi?

-J'ai dormi dans l'avion.

-OK

_Le couple se gara devant le Tric avant d'y rentrer main dans la main sous les cris de joies de tous leurs amis et frères. Lucas et Nathan étouffèrent Esther qui fut acclamée par Jamie tandis que Julian se faisait saluer par Chase à qui il expliqua que finalement Esther était allée à New-York cependant Chase trouva ça étrange mais ne dit rien et retourna derrière le bar tout en regardant Kristen béatement._

* * *

_Au Tric, la fête battait son plein. Julian et Esther discutaient tranquillement près du bar, Clay et Quinn étaient accoudés au bar tout comme Kristen qui attendait que Chase ait fini de servir les verres alors que Chris s'incrustait à côté d'elle:_

-Chris Keller est là pour te faire sourire ma belle.

-Doucement Chris! _Fit Chase en guise de mise en garde._

-Mais quoi! Quand on est avec une aussi belle fille on ne reste pas planter derrière un bar!

_Alors que Chase allait s'emporter, Kristen fit tomber son verre sur Chris._

-Oups! _Fit Kristen._

-Mais ça va pas!

-J'ai pas fait exprès! _Dit-elle l'air le plus innocent possible alors que Chase était au bord de l'explosion de rire._

-Je suis trempé maintenant!

-Monte à l'appart, _fit Chase,_ prends des fringues et laisse les tiennes dans la salle de bain, je les laverais._ Fit Chase en pouffant de rire._

-Tu sais t'es pas obligé Chase! _Dit Kristen l'air diabolique._

-Et je les trouve où tes fringues? _Interrogea Chris._

-Euh ... _Bégaya Chase avant que Kristen prit la parole:_

-Dans la commode, deuxième tiroir tu trouveras un jean et dans le placard, première porte en partant de la droite tu devrais trouver une chemise.

-Chris Keller ne te remercie pas.

-Tant mieux!

_Chris partit et croisa Haley:_

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?

-Chris Keller a eu un accident de séduction.

_Haley partit morte de rire. Chris monta et hésita entre les deux portes, sa solution fut plouf plouf.C'est la porte de droite qui gagna. Il entra, commença à fouiller dans la commode mais ne trouva que des affaires de filles, il essaya un autre tiroir et en soulevant un jean, il tomba sur un test de grossesse._

-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça?! AHHHHH! Le pire cauchemar de Chris Keller!

_Puis il rangea tout et alla dans l'autre appart où il trouva les affaires là où Kristen lui avait dit. Une fois changé, il descendit et alla voir Chase:_

-Tu as trouvé ton bonheur?

-C'est pas vraiment à la hauteur de Chris Keller mais ça va et juste une question l'appart en face du votre, il était bien à Kristen?

-Oui pourquoi?

-Chris Keller est curieux.

_Quelques minutes plus tard Kristen arriva._

-Tu me ressers un verre s'il te plaît Chase.

-Tu veux quoi?

-Juste de l'eau.

_Chris intervena:_

-Ah oui, c'est vrai que les femmes enceintes ne boivent pas d'alcool!

_Un vent de panique souffla. Chase prit Kristen par le poigné et l'entraîna dehors puis revena dans la salle et s'approcha de Chris Keller._

-Toutes mes félicitations, cher futur papa!

_Chase ne put retenir sa colère et frappa Chris. Ce dernier tomba pourtant personne ne réagit, Chase s'agenouilla et dit:_

-Comment tu as appris ça?!

_Chris s'asseya difficilement et avoua:_

-Dans le tiroir de la commode.

_Chase se releva, prêt à rejoindre Kristen lorsque Julian s'écria auprès d'Esther:_

-Mais c'est ça que tu me disais!

-Attends j'ai jamais dis ça!_ Se défenda Esther._

-Esther, toi tu sais, elle est enceinte ou pas?!_ Fit Clay au bord de la tachycardie._

-J'EN SAIS RIEN!_ Cria-t-elle avant d'aller murmurer à l'oreille de Chase:_

-Va la voir.

-Oui j'y vais._ Puis s'adressa à Keller._ J'en ai pas fini avec toi!

_Il quitta la salle et vu Quinn assoir Clay, en temps normal il aurait rit mais là il était perdu après tout si c'était vrai elle le lui aurait dit._

* * *

_Revenu dehors, il ne put s'empêcher de faire les cents pas devant une Kristen désespérée par la situation._

-Chase, calme toi, je vais t'expliquer.

_Elle n'eut pas de réponse._

-Avant de t'affoler, laisse moi t'expliquer!

_Toujours pas de réponse._

-OH! la terre appele Chase! Allô!?

-T'ES ENCEINTE!_ Cria-t-il pour seul réponse._

-Non! Attends, c'est pas ce que tu penses ...

_Il la coupa._

-T'ES ENCEINTE!

-NON! Écoutes moi!_ Cette fois elle fut coupée par Julian qui arriva:_

-Kristen, ton frère est au bord de la syncope là, faudrait peut-être faire quelque chose.

-Non, il va pas en faire un drame! _Répondit-elle._

-OK, donc tu ne viens pas?

-NON!

_Il repartis penaud._

-T'ES ENCEINTE!

_Kristen lui donna deux gifles avant de crier:_

-JE NE SUIS PAS ENCEINTE! ÉCOUTES MOI!

-Hein quoi?!

-Je ne suis pas enceinte._ Dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui._

-Mais attends, et ce que Chris a dit?

-Tu préfères croire un type qui parle à la troisième personne que ta merveilleuse petite amie qui est d'une patience divine et infini puisqu'elle essaie d'entrer en communication avec toi depuis quinze minutes?!

-Tu parles à la troisième personne ...

-Oui! Tu as donc une petite amie merveilleuse qui, de plus, n'est pas enceinte.

-Mais, il a dit ...

-Tu ne me crois pas!

-Il a fouiller dans les tiroirs de la commode!

_Kristen fit de gros yeux et jura silencieusement._

-Quoi?!

-Cet abruti à dut se tromper d'appartement!

-Attends?! Pourquoi il se serait trompé d'appart?! On vit ensemble et Chris le sait très bien! Tu sais, si tu es enceinte, on va en parler et ...

-Attends, avant de dire du grand n'importe quoi, tu va vraiment m'écouter! Je viens de te dire que Keller s'était trompé d'appart!

-Très bien alors, qui vit dans un appartement vide?! Et j'ai très bien compris que tu me mentais depuis une semaine!

-Je ... je ne peux pas te le dire. Mais crois-moi je ne suis pas enceinte mais je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer!

-Tu sais quoi?! Mia avait raison! Tu es un vrai nid à emmerdes!

-QUOI?! JE L'EMMERDE TA MIA! CHANTEUSE DE PACOTILLE! SI TU L'AIMES TANT ET SI TU LUI FAIS AUTANT CONFIANCE RESSORS AVEC ELLE!

-Ah ouais?! Tu sais quoi? BONNE IDÉE! C'est pas la peine de revenir à l'appart!

-JE DOIS COMPRENDRE QUOI?!

-QUE JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR! _Cria Chase avant de partir._

_Kristen cherchait par tout les moyens de contenir sa colère. L'ambiance n'avait jamais été aussi pesante entre eux._


	13. Saison 2: chapitre 3

Quelques heures plus tard Kristen s'était isolée dans une pièce du Tric, attendant que tout le monde soit partis, elle savait qu'Esther l'attendait en haut mais elle avait peur de croiser quelqu'un alors elle attendait encore et encore se répétant chaque mot de sa dispute avec Chase. Une fois assez de courage récupéré elle monta doucement les escaliers, au dernier virage avant le pallier elle tomba sur Mia tout sourire qui sortait de chez Chase. Kristen rentra chez elle, ferma rapidement la porte et se laissa glisser lentement jusqu'au sol, bien sûr elle ne se doutait pas de se qui s'était réellement passé.

-Flashback-

Mia entra chez Chase sans frapper et le trouva assis par terre une bouteille l'accompagnant.

"Tu devrais pas te mettre dans des états pareils pour cette fille, elle en vaut vraiment pas la peine!"

"C'est pas le moment Mia sors d'ici!" S'exclama-t-il.

"C'est pour le bébé que tu t'inquiète? Moi je suis sûre qu'elle va pas le garder, elle aura pas le courage après tout ce qui s'est passé ce soir et puis d'après ce que j'ai entendu ça ne t'intéresse pas non plus."

"Laisse moi!"

Mia s'asseya tout près de lui, lui caressa la joue en lui disant:

"Elle ne te mérite pas, c'est pas une vie faite pour toi, moi je peux t'apporter tout ce que tu veux ..." Dit-elle avant d'être interrompu.

"Pars! Maintenant! Je m'en fous de toi, et je suis bourré alors fiche moi la paix!"

"Mais ..."

"C'est Kristen que je veux ici, c'est pas toi casse toi!"

Mia partit avec l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais l'avoir même si elle ne comptait pas se décourager.

-Fin du flashback-

Esther regardait Kristen inquiète:

"T'es sûre que ça va?"

"Tu sais comment fuir rapidement?"

"Tu sais bien que je suis la reine de ce genre de choses!"

"Très bien demain je veux être loin."

À l'aéroport:

"Ça te vas Los Angeles comme lieu de fuite?" Demanda Esther.

"Oui, oui."

"Mets un peu plus d'enthousiasme s'il te plaît!"

"Tout ce que je veux, c'est ne plus voir cette chanteuse débile et incompétente" Affirma Kristen.

"On arrive au giché, souris sinon les gens vont croire que je te séquestré! "

"Très drôle!"

Les deux jeunes femmes arrivent au giché:

"Bonjour!" Fit une hôtesse guillerette.

"Bonjour, je voudrais deux billets pour Los Angeles au plus vite." Demanda rapidement Esther.

"Bien sûr, il y en a un qui décolle dans deux heures."

"Très bien."

"Je peux avoir vos noms?"

"Esther Scott et ..."

"Kristen Evans"

"Voilà vos billets, vous n'avez plus qu'à enregistrer vos bagages"

Les deux filles s'eloignèrent mais quelqu'un interpella Kristen:

"Mademoiselle Evans!" Appela l'inconnue.

"Oui!" Dit-elle en se retournant avant de se figée et de murmurer "Sarah".

"Pardon? J'ai entendu votre nom dans la file, est-ce que vous êtes de la famille de Clay Evans, l'agent sportif?"

"Oui c'est mon frère, pourquoi?" Demanda-t-elle toujours perturbée.

"Voilà je m'appelle Katie, je suis joueuse de tennis, je cherche un agent et j'aurais aimé avoir les coordonnées de votre frère mais vous êtes sûr que ça va vous avez l'air troublée?"

"Oui excusez-moi vous ressemblez énormément à quelqu'un."

"Ah?"

"Oui c'est une longue histoire mais vous ressemblez beaucoup à ma belle - soeur à part qu'elle était blonde."

"Était? Je suis désolée si je vous rappelle de mauvais souvenirs."

Esther entra dans la conversation:

"Kristen, il faut qu'on y aille."

"Oui j'arrive, donc voilà j'ai une carte de Fortitude si vous pouvez juste attendre une semaine pour l'appeler, il a beaucoup de travail.

"D'accord et merci beaucoup."

"De rien."

Ensuite Kristen et Esther avaient enregistrées leurs bagages et attendaient l'embarquement.

"Pourquoi tu lui as dis d'attendre une semaine?" Fit intintriguée Esther.

"Il faut que je le prévienne qu'elle ressemble à Sarah sinon le choc va être rude."

"À ce point?"

"C'est la même à part la couleur de cheveux !"

Une fois installée dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Kristen prit la décision d'appeler Clay même si elle savait combien se serait difficile:

"Kristen?! Où t'es passé? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé? Tu vas bien?!" S'inquièta Clay.

"Clay calme toi..." Essaya - t- elle de dire.

"Comment veux-tu que je me calme je sais même pas où tu es!"

"Et pour l'instant tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir."

"Comment ça?!"

"Bon écoutes moi et fais confiance à ta soeur chérie, d'abord ne crois pas ce qui a été dis à la fête, c'est archi faux et je t'expliquerai tout en rentrant ensuite je veux que tu saches une chose j'ai rencontré une joueuse de tennis qui te voudrait comme agent."

"Bah c'est plutôt bien ça comment tu l'as rencontrer?"

"À l'aéroport mais ça n'as pas d'importance."

"Qu'es-ce que tu faisais à l'aéroport?!"

"Je prenais un avion comme tout les gens qui se rendent dans ce genre d'endroit! Mais c'est pas le problème!"

"C'est quoi le problème?" Fit Clay en essayant de prendre sur lui.

"Cette fille ... elle ... elle..."

"Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait cette fille?"

"Elle ressemblait à Sarah."

"Ah mais tu sais t'étais fatigué et puis il y a beaucoup de filles blonde jolie. .."

"Non Clay c'était pas la fatigue et elle était même pas blonde mais ... mais son visage c'était exactement le même!"

"Nan mais tu étais épuisé tu avais vécu plein de choses ..."

"Si tu veux pas me croire tant pis mais j'aI dû lui donner le numéro de l'agence, quand tu la verras je veux que tu fasses attention."

"Mais Kristen ..."

"Cette fille lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, elle s'appelle Katie alors quand tu la verras tu feras attention car ta petite soeur te le dit."

"D'accord."

"Promis?"

"Promis mais justement ma petite soeur elle fais attention?"

"Elle fait très attention." Souria-t-elle "Tout va bien et je reviens vite."

"Pas la peine que j'en demande plus?"

"Non en effet."

"À bientôt alors, je t'aime."

"Moi aussi je t'aime."

"Ouf elle va bien!" Fit extrêmement soulagé Clay en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil tant aimé.

"De qui ? Kristen?!" Demanda Quinn.

"Non l'écureuil qui traversait le jardin! Bah oui Kristen forcément!"

"C'est quoi cette histoire d'écureuil?!" Demanda Haley qui était passé par la porte fenêtre.

"Il a eu des nouvelles de Kristen!"

"Quoi mais elle est où? Qu'est ce qu'elle fait? Pourquoi elle est partie?!"

"Oh doucement Haley, on parle de ma petite soeur, tu crois franchement qu'elle m'aurait dit tout ça?!"

"Non en effet." Avoua Haley.

"Mais raconte qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as dis!" Fit enthousiaste Quinn.

"Non mais ça vous regarde, elle a dit qu'elle allait bien et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter .C'est déjà pas mal!"

"Attends Clay, tu es rester un moment au téléphone, elle t'as pas dit que ça?!" Répliqua Quinn.

"Ah si elles ont prit l'avion!"

"L'avion mais pour aller où?!" Fit Haley

"Ça se trouve on s'inquiète et elles font bronzette aux Seychelles!" Reprit Quinn.

"Où peut être à New York en train de dévalisé toutes les boutiques!"

"Où à Miami devant des cocktails parfaitement délicieux dans les décors de sexy dance 3!"

"4! Sexy dance 4 quand ils sont à Miami! Inculte!"

"STOP!" Fit Clay.

"Mais!" Fit les soeurs James en coeur. Puis Haley se reprit "et pour la grossesse, elle te la confirmé?"

"Non elle en a pas parlé, elle a juste dit de ne pas croire ce qui s'était dit."

"Vraiment bizarre cette histoire!" Fit Quinn.

"Bon par contre vous me promettez une chose, vous ne dites à personne qu'elle m'a appelé ! " Prévenait Clay.

"Hein mais pourquoi ? !"

"Les autres n'ont pas à le savoir! Il y a eu assez de mélodrames!" Conclua Clay.

« Je serai presque jaloux … »Murmura Julian en posant sa tête contre le bar.

« On échange si tu veux »Fit Chase.

« Désolé, Kristen n'est pas mon genre »

« Et Esther n'est pas mon type »

« Alors chacun sa place »

« Non mais sérieux, comment je vais faire ? »

« Faire quoi ? »

« Comment on fait pour être un père ? Un gamin tu le nourris, tu joues un peu avec lui et c'est bon non ? Après tout, c'est un mini-adulte non ? »

« Je pense que c'est légèrement plus compliqué »Rit Julian.

« Alors dis-moi tout, Ô grand manitou de la paternité »

« Tu es au courant que je n'ai pas d'enfants et que je ne suis pas plus avancé que toi sur le sujet ? »

« Oui mais toi tu as le truc, tu sais, la fibre paternelle »

« Parce que je me sens prêt pour en avoir »

« Non mais tu me voir en père ? Je suis barman, je suis à peine autosuffisant ! »

« Tu arrives à te nourrir et à te divertir non ? »

« Oui »

« Bah voilà »

« Merci de ton aide précieuse, ça m'aide beaucoup » Fit sarcastiquement Chase.

« Toujours un plaisir. Il faudrait que je puisse à Esther j'ai vraiment besoin de la voir ! »

« Si elle est comme Kristen, ce qui est sûrement le cas, tu peux courir, tu n'y arriveras que quand elle l'aura décidée »

« Je l'adore, je l'aime mais là, elle m'énerve »

« Non ce qui t'énerve c'est qu'elle t'évite »

« Je déteste quand tu as raison … »

« Change-moi les idées »Supplia soudainement Chase.

« En te parlant de quoi exactement ? »

« De tes quelques mois à Los Angeles »

« Et bien, mes amis ont tous adorés Esther, elle a donnée quelques cours à l'université sur l'Histoire de l'art, elle m'a même aidée à décrocher un contrat. Et le summum est que mon père l'adore »

« Je croyais que ton père était un perfectionniste, chiant à souhait et jamais content ? »

« C'est le cas, mais avec Esther le courant est passé de suite, j'y ai rien compris. Ils ont dînés ensemble, elle a même réussi à faire le médiateur entre lui et moi »

« C'est génial ! Je me demande comment ça va se passer après, tu sais avec Kristen enceinte … »

« Chase ! »

« Quoi ?! Ton histoire est bien jolie mais tu m'as parlé de ton père et moi d'ici neuf fois j'en serai un, tu vois le rapport ? »

« T'es quand même pas commun ! »

« Je sais je sais … »

« Pourquoi tout est toujours compliqué dans cette ville ? »

« ça mon gars, je ne peux pas te dire, c'est comme ça depuis … pouah … c'était déjà comme ça quand j'étais au lycée dans les jeunes chastes »Expliqua Chase en laissant échappé quelque chose qu'il regretta bien vite.

« Pardon ? »

« Hein ? Quoi ? » Fit innocement Chase.

« Les jeunes chastes ?! Là, tu n'as plus aucune raison de te moquer de moi … mais … comment ? » Fit Julian avant d'éclater de rire.

« Oh ça va ! J'y ai pas été longtemps … la faute à Brooke ! »

« Je me demande comment tu as fait pour ne pas avoir un enfant avant avec Kristen »Se moque Julian.

« Vas-y moque toi du pauvre barman dont tout le monde se fiche et qui va être père avant l'heure et qui as très très peur et qui ne se sent vraiment pas prêt!»

« C'est ce que je fais, mais merci pour l'autorisation »

« C'était sarcastique Julian »Fit Chase désespéré par son meilleur ami.

« Je sais, j'ai hâte de voir la ou le mini-Chase »

« La ferme Julian, la ferme »

« Aucune chance … papa ! »

« Oh ! Un papillon ! » Fit Chase en pointant son doigt ver le mur de droite.

« Où ça ? » Demanda Julian en tournant la tête.

Chase profita du fait que Julian regardait ailleurs pour lui coller une claque derrière le crâne.

« Aïeuh ! » Geignit Julian « Je voulais juste t'aider à penser à autre chose ! Je peux avoir à boire ? »

« Pas avant que tu n'es parlé à Esther ! »

« Mais … »

« Au trôt ! »

« Oui papa » Fit Julian avant de partir en courant.

« C'est ça ! Fuit ! Lâche ! »

-Quelques jours plus tard-

Haley arriva au Tric où elle vit Chase et Julian autour d'un téléphone.

"Bonjour ... vous allez bien?"

"J'ai descendu mon fixe, on s'est jamais si elles appelaient là." Répondit Chase.

"Ah Kristen et Esther." Fit Haley.

"Oui t'as pas eu de nouvelles?" Demanda Julian.

"Euh si indirectement."

"Quoi?! Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont dit?!" Réclama Chase.

"Attends doucement Kristen a juste appeler Clay, je sais qu'elles ont prit l'avion et apparement elles vont bien mais c'est tout."

"Mais c'est pas possible! Elles sont où?!" Implora Julian.

Le téléphone se mit à sonner et Chase se jeta dessus:

"Allô?"

"Bonjour, je voudrais parler à mademoiselle Scott?"

"C'est pas ici que vous la trouverez." Répondit Chase déçu.

"Écoutez ça fait trois jours que j'essaie de la joindre et elle m'avait donné ce numéro en cas d'urgences, vous pourrez lui faire passer un message?"

"Dites toujours si je la voit rapidement je lui dirais."

"Merci dites lui que la secrétaire médicale de l'hôpital cherche à la joindre pour son suivi de grossesse."

"Attendez vous avez bien dit Scott?" Fit Chase très surprit.

"Oui Esther Scott, elle était même venue avec une amie, pourquoi il y a un problème?"

"Non non je transmettrais le message, au revoir." Il raccrocha sans même attendre la réponse et s'assit rapidement sous les regards inquiets de Julian et Haley.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Demanda cette dernière.

"C'est pas Kristen, c'est Esther." Fit Chase sans explication.

"Quoi Esther?!" S'inquièta Julian.

Chase ne répondit pas et d'un coup Haley comprit, elle mima le gros ventre, Chase aquiesa.

"Alors là on est mal, on est très mal!" Fit Haley en partant tandis que Julian essayait toujours de comprendre quand une illumination lui vint:

"Attends t'es sûr?!" Lui demanda-t-il.

"Oui."

Julian prit son téléphone et alla essayer d'appeler Esther. Chase fit la même chose pour Kristen et tomba sur le répondeur:

"Kristen c'est Chase faut revenir maintenant, j'ai besoin de te parler, de m'excuser aussi et je sais pour Esther et Julian et Haley sont aussi au courant alors revenez s'il vous plaît."

Dès qu'elle fut partie du club, Haley fonça jusqu'à sa voiture pour rentrer chez elle au plus vite, elle devait le dire à Nathan immédiatement ! Elle pria pour qu'il soit à la maison. Le trajet ne fut jamais aussi rapide qu'aujourd'hui ! Elle sortie de sa voiture en trombe et déboula dans sa maison. Elle vit Jamie dans le couloir, qui attendait Lucas pour leur sortie de la semaine :

« Tu attends ici bien sagement que tonton Lucas arrive d'accord ? »

« Oui maman ! » Sourit Jamie.

Haley trouva finalement Nathan dans la pièce d'à côté, c'est-à-dire le salon :

« NATHAN ! » Cria Haley.

« HALEY ! »Cria à son tour son mari.

« Très drôle ! » Fit-elle sarcastiquement « Il faut que je te parle, mais crois-moi tu ferai mieux de t'asseoir vu ce que je vais te dire ! »

« Tu me fais peur » Dit-il en s'asseyant sur la canapé.

« C'est Esther ! »

« Quoi Esther ? Tu as des nouvelles ? Elle va bien ?! »

Jamie, que tout le monde avait oublié, tendit l'oreille, intrigué :

« Oui à part qu'elle a prit l'avion pour on ne sait pas où avec Kristen ! »

« Elle a fait quoi ?! Mais elle est inconsciente ou quoi ?! Elle a pensée à la grossesse de Kristen ?! »

« Mais c'est là le truc ! »

« Quel truc ?! » S'agaça Nathan.

« C'est Esther ! »

« Hein ? »

« C'est Esther qui est enceinte ! Pas Kristen ! »

« Ah …. Attends …. QUOI ?! »

« Mon cher mari, tu vas être tonton ! »

« Salut les Scott ! » Fit la voix de Lucas « Tout va bien ? » Continua-t-il en voyant les têtes d'Haley et Nathan.

« Oui oui » Fit Nathan.

« Amusez-vous bien ! » Ajouta Haley rapidement.

« On va lui annoncer comment ? » Demanda Nathan à sa femme en parlant de Lucas.

« Avec délicatesse »

Jamie sorti en compagnie de Lucas, une heure après ils s'arrêtèrent au bord de la mer, manger une glace :

« Tout va bien bonhomme ? »

« Oui oui »

« Non ça ne va pas, tu as pris une glace à la vanille au lieu de celle au chocolat »

« Le chocolat c'est pour les garçons qui sont aimés »Marmonna Jamie, son nez touchant presque sa glace.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« J'ai attendu Papa et maman parlé de tata Esther »

« Et alors ? »

« maman disait que c'était pas Kristen qui allait avoir un bébé » Expliqua Jamie.

« Chase va être heureux de le savoir »

« C'est tata Esther qui va en avoir un »

« QUOI ?! »Hurla Lucas.

« C'est pour ça, comme va y avoir un autre bébé moi on va m'oublier et on m'aimera plus »pleura presque Jamie.

Lucas prit sur lui et s'agenouilla face à son neveu :

« Ecoute moi bien James Lucas Scott, même si je vais avoir un autre neveu ou nièce rien, je dis bien, rien, ne m'empêchera de t'aimer et de passer toujours autant de toi avec toi, d'accord ? »

« D'accord ? »Sourit Jamie, heureux et rassuré.

« Par contre j'ai une mission pour toi ! »

« Vas-y ! » S'écria Jamie avide d'aventure.

« Je vais t'emmener chez tata Brooke, elle se sent un peu seule, donc est-ce que tu pourras t'occuper d'elle sans lui dire ce que tu viens de me raconter ? »

« Oui ! » Promit Jamie.

« Génial ! Je reviendrai te chercher dans pas longtemps d'accord ? »

« Trop cool ! J'adore Tata Brooke ! »

« C'est moi que tu adores ! »

« Mais tonton t'es pas une fille ! »

« Je ne te suis pas mon grand ! »

« J'adore Tata, mais Tonton est lui, juste super cool, y a que les filles que j'adore ! »

« Je me sens aimé … Enfin, tu verras, en grandissant, les filles elles sont plus aussi géniales ! »

« Tata Peyton n'est pas géniale ? »

« Ah non, Tata Peyton est parfaite ! » Se ratrappa Lucas.

« Et tata Brooke alors ? Elle, elle est incroyable ! »

Sur le chemin pour aller chez Brooke, Lucas lui envoya un message. Il déposa rapidement Jamie et Brooke était ravie de la garder pour quelques heures. Une fois fait, il parti chercher Peyton qui failli faire une attaque en apprenant la vérité et se dirigea alors chez son frère et sa meilleure amie.

-À Las Vegas-

Passage Esther/Kristen :

« ça t'irait bien ! » Fit Esther en tendant une robe noire à Kristen.

« J'aurai l'air d'une femme d'affaire ! »

« Et alors ? »

« Je te ressemblerai ! »

« Je vois pas où est le problème »

« J'essaie, si toi, tu essaies ça ! »

« Mais c'est un truc de hippie des années 70 complètement démodé et affreux ! »

« Tu veux me voir en robe ? »

« Oui »

« Alors vas-y ! »

« On se change en même temps »

« ça marche ! »

Les filles se changèrent et sortirent en même temps des cabines, quand elles se virent elles explosèrent de rire :

« On se change ? »Proposa Kristen, presque suppliante.

« Bonne idée ! »

Elles cherchèrent des vêtements pendants deux longues heures :

« Tu peux me tenir ça ? J'ai oublié un truc dans la cabine »Demanda Kristen en tendant les affaires qu'elle avait choisies.

« Bien sûr »

Lorsque Kristen revint, elle vit qu'Esther n'était plus dans le magasin, tout comme ses affaires, elle demanda alors à une vendeuse :

« Oh, elle a tout payée et est sortie »Lui indiqua cette dernière.

« Merci »Sourit Kristen en cachant son envie de meurtre.

La jeune femme sortit et retrouva son amie à l'extérieur :

« Avant que tu ne dises quoique se soit c'est pour l'anniversaire que j'ai loupé » Se défendit Esther.

« Mon anniversaire est dans longtemps » S'agaça Kristen.

« Bon et bien se sera pour l'anniversaire que je vais très certainement oublier »

« Tu es complètement folle ! Tu as dû payer une fortune ! Ce magasin était presque hors de prix »

« Ecoute ma belle, j'ai les moyens, je suis toute seule donc j'en fais profiter les autres avant que mon bébé ne vienne au monde »

« Dernière B.A avant la maternité ? »

« C'est ça »Sourit Esther.

« Très bien, mais je paye le restaurant ! Et oui JE choisis, la nourriture japonaise j'en ai ma claque !»

« D'accord »Maugréa Esther avant d'ajouter « Je t'ai acheté autre chose, et tu risques de me tuer »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Une robe blanche dos nu … »

« Tu as vraiment de la chance d'être enceinte ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes se décidèrent finalement pour un restaurant italien, Esther n'étant enceinte que de quelques semaines avaient déjà des envies, Kristen pensa alors que Julian aura besoin de beaucoup de courage … si jamais Esther se décide enfin à lui parler. Elles passèrent un bon moment, puis lorsqu'il fut aux alentours de minuit, elles se décidèrent à rentrer à l'hôtel, plus exactement au Caesar Palace.

« Kristen ? »

« Hum ? » Grogna la-dîtes Kristen alors qu'elle était sous sa couette.

« Je viens de faire une grosse boulette … »

« Hum ? »Répéta cette dernière.

« Je viens de me tromper de destinataire »

« hein hein »

« J'ai envoyé, « coucou depuis Las Vegas » à Haley au lieu d'une autre de mes amies … »

« Hein he…. TU AS FAIS QUOI ?! »Cria Kristen, cette fois totalement réveillée.

« J'ai dis où nous étions à Haley sans faire attention … »

« Non mais ça n'est pas possible d'être aussi stupide ! Non mais tu ne pouvais pas faire attention ! »

« Kristen … »Murmura Esther au bord des larmes.

« Non mais … attends ! Tu pleurs ou quoi ?! »

« Oui mais malgré moi ! Je suis désolée »Renifla Esther.

« Bordel … mon frère va me tuer, Chase va me tuer, tes frères vont te tuer, Julian va te tuer … nous allons mourir … »

Les deux filles se regardèrent, se disant toutes deux « Qu'est-ce que l'on va faire ? »

De son côté, Julian, depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle, ne savait plus quoi faire, comment réagir. Il oscillait entre la joie d'être enfin père, et la terreur de ne jamais revoir Esther, la femme qu'il aime. Cependant, depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle, déjà tout devenait limpide quant au départ précipité et discret de Esther, mais surtout il avait peur ! Pas peur d'être père, non ! Peur des oncles de son futur enfant ! Comment allait-il gérer deux frères Scott surprotecteurs qui l'accuseraient sûrement du départ de leur sœur ?

« Tu devrais boire quelque chose »Conseilla Chase.

« Non »

« Je sais que tu vas être père et tout, bonne chance d'ailleurs, mais l'enfant est pas encore là alors tu peux t'autoriser un verre »

« Le plus important c'est que je retrouve Esther ! Elle est partie je ne sais où on ne sait quand et en étant enceinte ! Et si il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Si elle perdait le bébé ? Si elle ne revenait jamais !? Je devrais peut-être engager un détective ou … AIEUH ! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?! »

« Parce que tu pétais les plombs mec et tu commençais à me stresser ! En plus je te rappel que MA copine, enfin, si elle l'est encore, est également avec la future mère de ton future enfant ! Alors bon, tu respires, tu bois et tu te tais ! » Ordonna Chase.

« Depuis quand tu es aussi autoritaire ? »

« Depuis que j'ai dû apprendre à virer des gens de ce club »Répondit Chase avec un sourire fier.

« Tu devrais essayer l'armée ! Au fait tu saurais où est Keller ? » Demanda soudainement Julian.

« Aucune idée, pourquoi ? »

« J'ai une droite à lui coller » Fit Julian en se levant.

« Wowowowo tu te calmes ! De un monsieur je cours après les papillons, tu as la force d'une mouche, de deux tu ne sais pas où il est, de trois tu n'es pas en état de conduire, et de quatre, si quelqu'un doit le frapper c'est moi, c'est lui qui a fichu mon couple en l'air avec sa bombe ! »

« Bon et bien, tu le taperas une deuxième fois pour moi, mais je te signal quand même que je n'ai courut qu'une seule fois après les papillons ! »

« Parce que la seule fois où tu l'as fait tu es rentré dans quelqu'un ? »

« Non, dans un poteau ! »

-Las Vegas-

« Pourquoi est-ce que les bars ont toujours l'air de se créer quand je ne peux pas boire ?! »Geignit Esther.

« Tu me fatigues ! » Râla Kristen.

« Attends de me voir à cinq ou six mois de grossesse ! » Rit méchamment Esther.

« J'ai déjà la vision d'horreur … »

« Merci, sympa ! »

« Quand tu veux ! Et si on allait voir la Tour Eiffel ? »

« C'est pas la vrai ! »

« Excuse-moi madame j'ai les moyens d'aller vraiment à Paris et d'y vivre ! »

« Je me suis exilée à Paris, nuance »

« Moi le plus loin où je suis allé sans Clay c'était … nulle part »

« C'est triste » Se moqua Esther.

« Oh ça va hein ! Tu va voir quand ton marmot va arriver, fini les voyages et les escapades avec la merveilleuse personne que je suis ! »

« Un jour je vais te rouler dessus avec mon SUV tu vas rien comprendre à ta vie … »

« Des menaces, encore et toujours des menaces ! »

« Regarde ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Un clown ! » Sourit Esther avec entrain.

« Tu détestes les clowns ! »

« Saloperie d'hormones ! On mange un hamburger ? »

« Tu es végétarienne ! Et oui je sais « saloperie d'hormones ! » » Se moqua à son tour Kristen.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?! »

« Tu deviens une espèce de folle pleines d'hormones qui aura la chance de connaître les joies de la maternité » Fit Sarcastiquement Kristen.

« Rappel-moi comment ont est devenues amies ? »

« Je t'ai vu nue sur une table de billard et je t'ai aidée à t'en aller »

« Nan, Haley m'a dégagée »

« Et je me suis occupée de Julian pour toi, et j'ai essayé d'empêcher Haley d'entrer ! »

« Mais ta tentative à échouée »

« T'es jamais contente toi ! » Râla Kristen.

« Regarde ! Un disquaire ! »

« Quoi ?! Où ça ?! »

« Mais là banane ! »

Les deux filles entrèrent et passèrent une bonne heure à tout regarder :

« Je peux vous aider ? » Demanda le vendeur avec un regard charmeur pour Esther.

« Oui, la femme enceinte et moi aimerions pouvoir payer ça et nous en aller ! »Claqua Kristen.

Lorsque le vendeur entendit « femme enceinte » pour parler d'Esther, sont sourire tomba.

« Mais pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ?! Il était mignon ! » Se plaignit Esther une fois qu'elles furent sorties.

« Tu es ENCEINTE ! Tu es AMOUREUSE d'un homme fantastique alors les dragueurs à deux balles tu oublies ! »

« Mais je voulais en profiter avant … » Tenta Esther.

« Avant quoi ? Avant d'être grosse comme une baleine ? Et qu'apèrs ton accouchement tu ne retrouves plus jamais tes formes d'avant ? » S'exclama Kristen.

« Oui »Marmonna Esther.

« Et quand je pense que tu vas être mère … pauvre gamin ! »

« Hey ! C'est méchant ! Je vais l'aime cet enfant moi ! »

« Je croyais que tu en voulais pas ? »

« ça n'est pas parce que je n'en voulais pas que je ne vais pas les aimer, mais maintenant qu'il ou elle, est là je vais l'aimer et le chérir ! »

« Mon dieu ! » S'écria Kristen.

« Quoi ? »S'inquiéta Esther.

« Tu deviens adulte ! »

-Plus tard à leur hôtel-

"Je sais pas toi mais j'en ai marre de regarder mon téléphone!" Râla Esther.

"Nan moi je veux voir si k'ai des nouvelles de Clay. Tiens j'ai un message vocal. C'est Chase." Elle écouta le message et fit de gros yeux puis le fit écouter à Esther qui en eut la nausée.

"Faut vraiment qu'on y retourne!" Fit Kristen.

"Oui on a pas le choix." Avoua Esther.

"Faut que je rappelle Chase."

"C'est indispensable ça?"

"Écoutes ils nous a prévenu et ... Puis tu l'a entendu ... faut que je lui parles."

Elle s'éloigna un peu et prit son téléphone pour l'appeler.

"Kristen?!" Fit étonné Chase.

"Oui c'est moi."

"Tu vas bien?"

Oui ... oui ça va. Euh merci de nous avoir prévenu."

"C'est rien. Vous rentrez bientôt alors?"

"Oui demain matin très tôt."

"Kristen ... je suis désolé."

"On en parlera quand je serais revenue. "

"Attends ..."

"On en parlera. A demain." Et elle raccrocha sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Dans la soirée, les filles préparaient leurs affaires sans discuter, aucune avait envie de parler et c'était très rare. Kristen fit l'effort d'envoyé un sms à son frère pour le prévenir de son retour et lui promettre de passer pour tout lui expliquer.

Le lendemain, elles arrivèrent au Tric:

"Tu pourras monter ma valise aussi pitié elle est lourde!" Fit Esther avec sa discrétion habituelle.

"Mais chut! Si Chase et là et qu'il dort je ne veut pas le réveiller res il va venir et ... je préfère attendre un peu."

"Tu as surtout peur que ce soit Mia qu'on réveille. "

"Esther."

"Quoi?"

"La ferme!"

"Mais! Sois discrète un peu tu va le réveiller!"

"Tu es vraiment pénible!" Fit une Kristen exaspérée et en même temps elle entendit la porte derrière elle s'ouvrir, elle avait très peur de se retourner mais le fit tout de même et vit Chase, le visage fatigué, qui la regardait. En revenant droite Kristen vit que Esther était bien vite rentré. Sympathique! Elle décida tout de même de rentré aussi. Elle tenait la porte et Chase lui fit silencieusement "Je suis désolé" de la même manière elle répondit "moi aussi" et ferma la porte.


	14. Saison 2: chapitre 4

Ok Esther tu respires, tu y va tranquille ! Après tout, qu'as-tu fait de mal ? Partir de Los Angeles sans le prévenir ? Lui cacher que tu es enceinte ? Partir avec ta meilleure amie à Las Vegas, la ville des vices ? Oh c'est rien, non ?

Bref, Esther inspira puis frappa à la porte de la chambre d'hôtel de Julian. Elle entendit des bruits de pas puis vit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Quand Julian vit Esther sur le pas de se porte il se figea. Elle était là, saine et sauve en un seul morceau, elle et leur bébé. Il hésitait entre la colère et le soulagement :

« Salut »Fit Esther.

Julian l'observa, elle portait une robe bleue magnifique qui avait dû lui coûter les deux yeux de la tête, elle s'était coupée légèrement les cheveux, ils lui arrivaient désormais dix centimètres environ en dessous des épaules. Elle était légèrement maquillée, comme à son habitude et portait le bracelet qu'il lui avait offert. Finalement, Julian opta pour le soulagement et l'a prit dans ses bras :

« Ça ferait un bon scénario non ? Le couple qui se met enfin ensemble, la fille qui prend peur parce qu'elle est enceinte et qui finalement revient » Tenta Esther.

« On le mettrait dans quel catégorie ? Romance ou Drame ? »

« Les deux ? »

« Tu m'as fait peur »

« Désolé »

« C'est la première fois que tu acceptes de te montrer vulnérable »

« C'est de la faute aux hormones »

Julian et Esther se regardèrent et finalement, Julian l'embrassa. A travers ce baiser il montra toute la peur qu'il a ressenti, l'inquiétude, mais aussi l'amour qu'il a pour elle et le bonheur de devenir un père.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es partie ? » Demanda Julian en poussant Esther à s'asseoir.

« Quand ça ? »

« De Los Angeles puis d'ici »

« J'ai adoré le fait d'être avec toi à Los Angeles, et je voulais que ça continue. Seulement quand j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte j'ai paniquée alors je suis revenue ici pour voir Kristen, faire le point puis tout est parti en vrille et j'avais encore plus besoin de m'éloigner. Je n'ai jamais pensé avoir des enfants pour ça, je pensais ne pas être prête pour ça, mais maintenant que je suis face à ça, je me sens prête et presque comblée »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te manque pour être comblée ? »

« Toi » Avoua Esther.

Julian la regarda sous un jour nouveau, jamais Esther n'avait été aussi vulnérable, douce et sensible, cela changeait de la Esther froide, dure et féroce qui ne se débarrassait de son armure.

«Je sais que tu vas avoir peur, tout ça, mais s'il-te-plaît, enregistre ce que je vais te dire une bonne fois pour toute d'accord ? » Commença Julian.

« Vas-y »

« Premièrement, je t'en veux d'être partie comme une voleuse et une inconsciente. Tu t'es mise toi et le bébé en danger ! Deuxièmement tu n'avais aucune raison de partir, je croyais que notre relation était solide et basée sur la confiance ! »

« Jusque là je ne vois pas de raisons d'avoir peur »

« Je suis désespérément amoureux de toi, je veux ce bébé avec toi, je veux que nous formions une famille, que l'on passe des heures à choisir la couleur de la futur chambre de notre bébé, qu'on se prenne la tête pour savoir quel berceau prendre, choisir son prénom, je veux tout ça »

Esther ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes, réfléchissant, les pensées tourbillonnantes :

« Moi aussi » Avoua finalement Esther.

« Alors que faisons-nous maintenant ? »

« Bonne question … »

« On devrait se trouver une vraie maison non ? »

« Je veux bien mais où ? »

« Tu ne m'avais pas parlé d'une maison près de chez Haley et Nathan non ? »

« Elle est immense ! Et on sera que trois ! »

« Je veux une armée de mini Julian et Esther »

« Je ne suis pas certaine que mes proches survivent à une armée de mini-moi » Rit Esther « Surtout Kristen »

« En parlant de Kristen, je crois que nous avons fichu leur couple en l'air »

« Ah oui ça … Nous allons devoir nous rattraper »

« En parlant de se rattraper, tes frères sont assez remontés et je ne te parle même pas d'Haley »

« Lucas et Nathan je gère, mais Haley … mon dieu elle va me tuer, me transformer en viande hachée, me faire en steak et me donner à manger à Jamie ! Mon dieu Jamie ! Il doit m'en vouloir ! »

« Moins qu'Haley en tout cas, par contre si jamais tu vois l'autre là, comment c'est déjà ? Ah oui Keller, si jamais tu le croises tu ne t'étonneras pas de le voir avec un coquart »

« Tu l'as frappé ?! »

« Et m'abîmer les mains ? Non, Chase l'a fait, après tout, c'est à cause de lui que tout est arrivé ! »

« Il a frappé l'un de mes meilleurs amis ? »

« D'ailleurs, comment peux-tu être amie avec … lui ?! »

« C'est une trèèèèès longue histoire, que je te raconterai une autre fois, il faut que j'aille voir mes frères » Fit Esther en se levant.

« Pas tout de suite ! » Fit Julian en la rattrapant par le poignet.

« À chaque fois que l'on a fait ça à Tree Hill ça a fini en public ! La table de billard, l'exposition de photo, chez Haley et Nathan, … »

« Et là, nous sommes dans une chambre d'hôtel fermée à clé, alors aucun risque de voyeurisme » Rit Julian.

-Du côté de Nathan, Lucas et Haley-

« Comment ose-t-elle ! » Cria Haley.

« Haley »Tenta Nathan.

« Non ! Son avion a atterrit depuis des heures et elle ne nous fait même pas l'honneur de venir s'expliquer ! »

« Bien que je comprenne ton point de vue » Commença Lucas « Je pense qu'il est normal qu'elle aille d'abord voir le père de notre futur neveu ou nièce » Termina-t-il.

« Nous sommes sa famille ! »

« Autant que ça me fasse mal de l'admettre, Julian va être un membre de la famille qu'on le veuille ou non, il rend Esther heureuse et c'est ce qui compte, ils vont formés une famille et connaître la joie d'être parents ! » Fit Nathan sagement.

« Mais … » Commença Haley.

« Et si on se commandait une pizza ? »Proposa Lucas.

« Avec des champignons ? » Demanda Jamie en arrivant en courant.

« Si tu veux » Sourit son oncle.

-Le lendemain –

« Esther Scott si tu ne ramènes pas tes fesses ici tout de suite je vais … »Commença Haley en laissant un message sur le répondeur d'Esther, Nathan et Lucas la regardait comme si Haley le monstre avait mangé la gentille et douce Haley que tout le monde connait.

« Tu vas me quoi ? »Demanda Esther en arrivant.

C'était la fin de soirée et Haley avait été sur le pied de guerre toute la journée :

« NON MAIS JE PEUX SAVOIR POURQUOI TU N'ES PAS VENUE PLUS TÔT ?! » Hurla Haley.

« Et bien, avec Julian nous achetions la maison juste en face de la vôtre » Expliqua Esther comme si elle parlait de la météo.

« VOUS AVEZ QUOI ?! »Hurlèrent ses frères et Haley.

« Nous avons achetés une maison, après tout nous sommes ensemble depuis un moment, on s'aime et on va avoir un bébé alors je crois que nous n'aurons pas de meilleur moment pour ça »

« Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de ma sœur ? »Rit Lucas en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Ta sœur jumelle adorée à décider de grandir et d'évoluer et puis ta sœur va avoir un bébé d'ici … plusieurs mois » Rit Esther en s'asseyant.

« Où étais-tu hier ?! » Demanda Nathan.

« Avec Julian »

« Et qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?! »Demanda à son tour Haley.

« Je ne crois pas que l'on veuille savoir ! » Firent rapidement Lucas et Nathan, complètement apeurés.

« Tu préfères t'envoyer en l'air plutôt que de venir nous voir ?! »

« Et bien …. »Commença Esther « Oui. Sinon où est mon …. »

« TATA ! »Hurla Jamie en lui fonçant dessus.

« Salut mon grand ! » Fit Esther avant de se baisser pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Attention Tata ! Tu es fragile maintenant ! » S'écria Jamie en posant ses petites mains sur le ventre de sa tante.

« T'inquiète pas, petit monstre, je vais très bien » Rit Esther en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Tu vas avoir un garçon ou une fille ?! »

« Mon chéri, tata ne peut pas encore le savoir, le bébé est trop petit pour l'instant » Expliqua Haley.

« Oh … D'ailleurs, comment on fait les bébés ? » Demanda soudainement Jamie.

Les quatre adultes se regardèrent, gênés, ce fut finalement Esther qui sauva la situation, à la surprise générale :

« Dis-moi champion, tu dois avoir des tas de choses à me raconter non ? Et si on discutait devant une coupe de glace ? »

« Oh oui ! En plus je vais avoir besoin de toi pour un projet top secret ! » Fit le petit garçon avec un regard comploteur.

« Je veux tout savoir ! » Sourit Esther en partant avec Jamie.

« C'est moi où elle est vraiment adulte maintenant ? » Demanda Haley en les regardant partir.

« Et prête à devenir mère »Ajouta Lucas.

« Il s'est passé quoi à Las Vegas ? » Demanda Nathan.

« A mon avis on ne le saura jamais, tu sais, ce qui se passe à Las Vegas … » Commença Lucas.

« Reste à Las Vegas » Compléta Nathan.

« Bon, je vais allé au Tric, ça se trouve j'obtiendrai plus de réponses de la part de Kristen »Annonça Haley en se levant.

« D'ailleurs je l'ai croisée ce matin, elle avait une robe qui ressemble beaucoup à celles que Esther porte d'habitude »Commenta Nathan.

« Au fait, quelqu'un a prit des nouvelles de Chase ? »Demanda soudainement Lucas avec des remords dans la voix.

« Heu … » Firent Nathan et Haley en cœur.

« On assure pas ! »Râla Lucas « Je ferais mieux de rejoindre Peyton avant qu'elle ne croit que je suis mort »

« N'énerve jamais la lionne qui sommeil dans notre blondinette »Rit Haley en partant.

« Tu me déposes ? »Lui demanda Lucas.

« Pas de soucis »

Nathan regarda sa femme et son frère partir, puis il se rendit compte qu'il était tout seul :

« Bon et bien je suppose que je reste là, tout seul, pourquoi est-ce que toujours moi que l'on abandonne ? » Se demanda Nathan à lui-même « Et bien c'est pas grave, bière et basket y a que ça de vrai ! »

* * *

-A Red Bedroom-

Kristen griffonnait quelques lignes lorsque Mia entra, aucune ne prit en compte la présence de l'autre et Mia pensait à voix haute:

"Oh qu'est ce que suis fatiguée moi! Quelle semaine! Comme on dit quand le chat n'est pas là les souris dansent. En plus, j'ai mal partout! Par contre qu'est ce que c'est bien de n'avoir que les escaliers à descendre et ça y est! Prête pour le boulot!"

"C'est dommage que la proximité ne t'offre pas du talent, tu en aurais bien besoin!" Rétorqua-t-elle.

"Et toi le célibat ça va?" Kristen se figea, sa jalousie et sa possessivité étaient en train de se battre à l'intérieur d'elle contre le petit ange qui lui disait de rester calme quand Haley ouvrit la porte brusquement.

"Je vois que c'est encore la fête ici mais comme je ne suis absolument pas d'humeur à supporter vos enfantillages donc Kristen faut que je te parles!" Elle la prit par le poignet et l'entraîna près du bar.

"On est obligé de venir là?" Demanda Kristen en voyant Chase. Elle savait qu'elle devrait aller le voir mais elle n'avait aucune envie de se faire remonter les bretelles sous ses yeux.

"Tu vas pas commencer! JE VEUX SAVOIR! Qu'es ce qui s'est passé à Las Vegas?!"

"Haley." Souffla-t-elle. "Ce qui se passe à Las Vegas..."

"Reste à Las Vegas oui j'ai compris! Mais je veux savoir ! "

"Il s'est rien passé de particulier! " Se défendit-elle.

"Même ce qui est pas particulier! JE VEUX TOUT SAVOIR!"

"Il n'y a rien à savoir Haley! Rien!"

"Alors vous partez comme ça sans raison et vous revenez comme des fleurs et tout va bien! Ça gêne personne!'

"On est pas partit sans raison!"

'C'est dingue ça elle pouvait vraiment pas le dire simplement à Julian? Non ça c'est pas possible!" S'énerva Haley.

Kristen regarda du coin de l'oeil Chase, il entendrait tout mais tant pis.

"C'EST PAS ELLE QUI A VOULU PARTIR! C'EST MOI!" Cria-t-elle.

Haley écarquilla les yeux et se sentit d'un coup extrêmement gênée, elle vit Chase un peu près dans le même état.

"Bon je vais vous laisser je crois que vous avez des choses à vous dire."

Kristen savait pertinemment que ça allait mal tourner, mais là elle ne pouvait plus reculé. Chase s'approcha d'elle.

"Écoutes Kristen, je sais que j'ai déconné l'autre soir et je m'en excuse, vraiment."

"C'est bien de le reconnaître."

"Le prends pas comme ça, s'il te plaît, j'ai déconné c'est clair, j'ai été dépassé par tout ce bazar qu'il y avait partout."

"C'est clair que ça n'était pas simple." Fit-elle plus calmement.

"Je comprends pas pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit, la situation aurait été plus clair."

"Parce qu'en plus c'est de ma faute!"

"C'est pas ce que je veux dire, je comprends juste pas pourquoi tu as gardé ça à tout prix pour toi!"

"Parce que c'est mon amie et que je ne voulais pas la trahir!"

"Juste moi, Kristen, pour que je comprennes. Pour que je ne passes pas pour un idiot! J'aurais même pu vous aidés si tu ne m'avais pas menti. Certes tu ne voulais pas la trahir mais ça a été au détriment de notre couple."

"Ça tu l'as bien gâché tout seul ou devrais-je dire très bien accompagné!"

"Pour ce que j'ai dit je me suis déjà excuser et je le ferais autant de fois qu'il le faudra y compris ce qui s'est dit à propos de Mia."

"Ah bah voilà, nommons la cette trainée!"

"Et calme toi quand même!"

"Tu la défends en plus! Bien sûr elle a prit ma place et elle se promène sur le pallier à peine rhabiller, mais ça choque personne?! Bah non puisque tout est de ma faute!" Cria-t-elle au bord des larmes.

"Quoi?! Elle a rien prit du tout. Qu'es-ce que tu racontes, je comprends rien!"

"JE VOULAIS PAS TOUT ÇA MOI!" Hurla-t-elle en allant dans la réserve et en claquant la porte avant de s'effondrer en larmes contre cette dernière. Chase avait essayé de la suivre mais en vain.

* * *

-Plus tard-

Après cette discussion quelque peu mouvementé, Kristen décida que devoir les supporter au boulot était largement suffisant et ne voulait pas les voir en plus en rentrant chez elle, alors elle tenta le tout pour le tout et alla chez son frère.

"Kristen! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là? Ça ne va pas?!" Demanda surprise, Quinn en ouvrant la porte.

"Je suis désolé de déranger à cette heure là mais es ce que je pourrais dormir ici?"

Clay passa derrière la porte, regarda les sacs de sa soeur et fit:

"Vas y entre tu peux prendre la chambre d'ami. Tu sais où elle est?"

"Euh oui." Répondit-elle devant l'attitude très voire trop décontracté de Clay.

Elle installa ses quelques affaires, puis il vit la voir:

"Qu'est-ce que tu as? T'as l'air tout bizarre Clay."

"Tu savais pas? Je suis un mec trop bizarre!"

"Si ça merci je suis au courant! C'est pas d'aujourd'hui."

"Merci ta gentillesse me va droit au coeur ma chère petite soeur." Fit-il ironiquement.

"Arrête de te payer ma tête! T'es pas comme d'habitude, j'ai pas eu d'interrogatoire, tu m'as pas proposé d'aller récupérer toutes mes affaires et de régler mes éventuels problèmes!"

"Je savais que ça allait arriver et en plus tu déteste quand je me mêle de tes affaires."

"Alors ça c'est encore plus bizarre! Oh non je sais! Tu as vu cette joueuse de tennis aujourd'hui, c'est ça?!"

"Oui et alors? Et puis, tu t'es trompé elle ressemblait pas du tout à Sarah."

"Mais quand même Clay, je l'ai vu aussi et ..."

"Je t'avais dit que tu étais fatiguée mais comme d'habitude tu n'as jamais voulu m'écouter." Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en quittant la pièce.

"Eh! La conversation n'est pas finie! "

"Si! Elle l'est." Fit Clay depuis le salon alors que Kristen se précipita à la rembarde du premier étage pour lui répondre.

"Et pourquoi se serait toi qui déciderai si c'est fini ou pas?!"

"Parce que je suis le plus âgé! J'ai la sagesse avec moi."

"Oh ce qu'il faut pas entendre! Et tu vas où?!" Dit-elle en le voyant se diriger en dessous de la mezzanine. "Clayton Robert Evans tu ramène tes fesses ici tout de suite qu'on finisse cette conversation!" Cria-t-elle depuis son perchoir.

"Kristen Hannah Evans! Je te ferais dire qu'on jouait à ce jeu quand tu avais cinq ans!"

"Ah ouais alors on peut en faire un nouveau." Dit-elle d'un air malin e prenant une bouteille d'eau à côté d'elle et en la vidant sur la tête de son frère.

"Kristen Hannah Evans je peux te dire que tu vas me le payer!" Fit-il avant de prendre une bouteille d'eau et de monter les marches trois par trois.

"Ça c'est ce qu'on va voir!" Reprit - elle en allant dans la salle de bain et en se saisissant du pommeau de douche.

En bas, Quinn tenta:

"Quelqu'un veut des spaghettis?!"

"Avec beaucoup de sauce!" Cria Kristen.

"Elle aime pas ça!" Rétorqua Clay.

Quinn esquissa un sourire et alla devant les plaques de cuisson. "OK et comment on fait des spaghettis?"

-30 minutes plus tard-

Haley arriva chez sa soeur, comme elle entendit des gens parler, elle entra et là elle vit une scène d'horreur:

Dans la cuisine, Quinn était assise par terre au milieu d'un tas de spaghettis, il y avais de l'eau partout, à l'étage on pouvait voir de la crème sur les murs. Haley était catastrophé! D'un coup, Clay et Kristen débarquèrent, l'un avec de la mousse à raser, l'autre avec de la crème chantilly, ils étaient dans un état impensable, ils se jetèrent sur elle et la recouvra le plus possible:

"Et un petit shampooing un!" S'écria Clay.

"Tu veux un petit ravalement de façade à la chantilly?" Rigola Kristen.

"Je vais vous tuer! Je vous jure les Evans je vais vous tuer!" Déclara une Haley plus que déterminée.

La bataille se poursuivit dans le jardin et lorsque Haley vit ses deux concurrents dos à la piscine, elle les poussèrent et se jetta avec.

Un peu plus tard, devant la maison, Nathan accompagné de Jamie venait d'arriver, il se faisait tard et il se demandait bien ce que sa femme pouvait faire. Ils arrivèrent dans le jardin et furent plutôt surpris de la scène.

"MAMAN!?"

"HALEY!?"

Les trois regardèrent le père et le fils plantés devant eux, s'apercevoit au passage du temps passé dans ce combat sans fin.

"Chéri tu n'a rien vu! Tu m'entends Jamie tu n'as rien vu!" Fit Haley comme pour se justifier.

"Mais chérie qu'est ce qui s'est passé?" Tenta de demandé Nathan.

"Ne poses pas de questions!" Fit-elle clairement en sortant de la piscine.

"Et Clay c'est pas mal non plus!" Se moqua Nathan.

"C'est bon, pas besoin d'en rajouter." Répondit Clay.

"Et où elle tata?" Demanda le petit garçon.

"OH! LES SPAGHETTIS!" S'écria Kristen en essayant de sortir elle aussi de la piscine.

"C'est qu'en plus vous avez trouver le temps de faire à manger!?" Rajouta Nathan.

"Mais non idiot c'est Quinn qui devait les faire!"

"On a sérieusement laisser Quinn préparé le repas?" Demanda Clay comme si il n'était pas capable de s'en rappeler lui même.

"Vous êtes cinglés!" Déclara Haley.

Et tout le petit monde se dirigea vers la cuisine. Quinn était toujours par terre entouré par les spaghettis jonchant le sol, et la réaction fut unanime! Tout le prit un énorme fou rire. Quinn les regarda et fit:

"Mais c'est pas drôle! Quelqu'un veut des gaufres ?"

« NOOOON ! »S'écria en chœur la joyeuse bande.

* * *

De son côté Esther entra en trombe au tric :

« Salut Esther je voulais m'ex…. »Commença Chase avant de se faire couper par une Esther en pétard :

« Où est Keller ?! »

« Studio avec Mia »Répondit Chase.

A peine eut-il répondu que Esther fonça dans le studio, elle se foutait totalement du fait que Mia était en train d'enregistrer :

« Hey ! On est occupés là »

« Toi la ferme je m'occuperais de toi après ! » Claqua Esther avant de se tourner vers Chris qui avait levé les mains.

« Esther écoute … »Tenta Chris.

« TU NE ME PARLES PAS COMME SI J'ETAIS UNE DE TES EXS QUE TU VENAIS DE JETER ! »Hurla Esther, faisant approcher Peyton et Chase « Qu'elle est la règle numéro un quand tu rentres dans un appartement qui n'est pas le tien ?! »

« On ne fouille pas… »

« Bien Chris tu as de la mémoire ALORS JE PEUX SAVOIR POURQUOI TU N'AS OBEIT A CETTE REGLE ?! »

« La curiosité ! Et pour ma défense le tiroir n'était pas fermé ! Je pouvais pas savoir que ce n'était pas Kristen qui était enceinte ! » Se défendit Chris.

« Il n'aurait plus manqué que ça … »Commenta Mia.

« Toi tu la fermes espèce de chanteuse de seconde zone ! Tu auras le droit de l'ouvrir quand se sera ton tour ! Alors toi Chris si tu tiens à ton visage et à tes bijoux de famille tu ferais mieux de repartir en tournée ET FISSA ! MAINTENANT DEGAGE ! » Cria Esther, faisant partir Chris en courant.

« Non mais de quel droit tu viens ici engueuler les gens !? »S'écria Mia indignée.

« Toi ne fait pas ta mijaurée ça ne te va pas du tout ! Tu es une sale fouteuse de merde ! »

« Je te demande pardon ?! »

« Aussitôt qu'il y a eu une embrouille entre Kristen et Chase tu es revenue en rampant vers lui ! Tu n'as donc aucune estime de toi ? Coucher avec un mec qui vient juste de perdre sa copine ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu croyais ma pauvre fille ? Que dès que Kristen aurait le dos tourné tu pourrais le récupérer ? Ma petite tu viens de te faire une ennemie, je ne suis pas aussi patiente que Haley où agréable que Peyton alors tu refais un pas de travers et je te rentre dedans, au sens propre comme au figuré, et si jamais tu ne m'écoutes toujours pas je réduits ta carrière en un joli petit tas de cendre, capice ?! »

Mia était trop sonnée et apeurée pour répondre.

« Tu vas cligner une fois des yeux pour oui et deux fois pour non, tu t'en sens capable ? »Se moqua méchamment Esther.

Mia cligna des yeux une fois, la boule au ventre.

« Quand à toi espèce de con, ravale ta fierté ! Oui j'ai merdé en demandant de l'aide à Kristen mais tu ne lui as même pas laissé le bénéfice du doute tu as juste encore agrandit le faussée ! Pendant tout le temps du séjour elle était mal, j'ai réussi à lui faire acheter une robe oui UNE ROBE ! Alors si tu ne trouves pas une solution dans le mois qui vient je m'occupe de toi mais se sera encore pire que pour Mia ! » Hurla Esther.

« Tu me rappels étrangement Brooke parfois … »Commenta Peyton.

« Je prends ça comme un compliment » Fit Esther en partant, laissant un Chase perturbé, une Peyton ayant une furieuse envie de raconter tout ce qu'il venait de se passer et une Mia presque en pleurs. Esther en partant reçut un message de Julian, disant qu'il l'attendait chez Nathan. Julian chez Nathan ? Nathan avec Julian ? Julian parler à Nathan ? hein ?

Esther remonta en voiture et arriva en un temps record chez son frère, seulement quand elle se gara la voiture de Lucas était également présente, c'est quoi cette embrouille ?!

« TATA ! » Cria Jamie en lui sautant dans les bras.

Esther rit et le prit dans ses bras, difficilement :

« Tu ne deviens un peu grand pour ça ?! »

« Non ! »

« Et en plus tu es fier de me faire peiner ! »

« Oui ! » Se moqua Jamie.

« Oh toi tu passes trop de temps avec moi ! » Fit Esther en retenant un rire tandis qu'elle arrivait dans le salon, elle reposa Jamie « Allé monte, on passera l'après-midi ensemble si tu veux »

« Oui ! »

« Tu passes trop de temps avec mon fils toi » Fit Nathan en la prenant dans ses bras pour l'accueillir.

« Plains-toi ! Il a une tante géniale ! »

« Et par conséquent un oncle génial » Fit Lucas.

« Nan »

« Si »

« nan »

« Si »

« nan »

« si »

« Vos personnages seront vraiment géniaux dans la série » S'écria Julian avec bonne humeur.

« Pardon ?! » Firent les trois Scott en même temps.

« C'est pour ça que j'avais besoin de vous parler tous les trois » Expliqua Julian.

« Tu veux toujours adapter « un vol de corbeau » » S'étonna Lucas.

« Evidemment ! »

« De quoi est-ce que vous parler ?! » Demanda Esther en s'installant à côté de Julian, qui instinctivement la serra plus près de lui.

« J'ai voulu adapter le premier livre de Lucas en film mais j'ai eu plus d'échos pour une série, la base des personnages est faite en dehors du tiens Esther » Expliqua Julian.

« Il a quoi mon personnage ?! Si tu adaptes le bouquin de Lucas d'accord mais je ne suis même pas dedans ! »

« Il faut te rajouter ! » Insista Nathan « On vivra nos années lycée avec toi par procuration »

« Chouette … Et qu'as-tu besoin de savoir qui nécessite la présence de mes merveilleux frères ? »

« Ton passé… j'ai besoin de différents point de vue parce qu'il y a aura … »

« Dan »Termina Lucas.

« Non ! » Fit immédiatement Esther.

« Esther s'il-te-plaît ! » Pria Julian.

« Invente lui un faux passé ! »

« Julian … la « relation » Dan et Esther s'est très mal passée » Fit Lucas.

« Il était violent avec moi, il m'a détesté à la minute où notre mère nous as mis au monde Lucas et moi » Commença Esther avec un visage froid « Il me rejetait encore plus que Lucas, en plus de ne pas nous reconnaître il a fait de ma vie un Enfer. J'ai changé de pays pour m'éloigner de lui et pour pouvoir avoir cours, notre mère à Lucas et moi a accepté car j'étais malade de peur tous les jours, qu'aucune école ne voulait de moi et que je faisais des cauchemars tous les soirs où je le revoyais me gifler »

« Il t'a giflé ?! » S'écria Nathan horrifié.

« Oui, parce que je lui ai dit qu'il ne méritait pas de vivre … »

« Ma mère l'a inscrite dans un pensionnat en France à l'âge de 10 ans, elle a put y vivre grâce à des aides » Expliqua Lucas.

« J'y ai étudié l'histoire de l'art, l'archéologique, le dessin, la danse, le théâtre et la musique. Ensuite j'ai travaillé quelques temps à l'Opéra de Paris car le directeur m'avait repérée, en même temps j'ai suivi des cours d'Histoire de l'art au Musée du Louvres pendant que je gagnais de l'argent en plus en travaillant comme agent d'entretien le soir au Musée de l'Orangerie. Quand j'eus terminé des études j'ai arrêté le ballet pour travailler à plein temps dans une galerie d'art où j'ai rencontré mon ex petit-ami avec qui j'ai vécu dans un magnifique duplex rue Montaigne, quand nous nous sommes séparés j'ai gardé le duplex, il m'avait aussi offert des actions dans l'art pour mon anniversaire que j'ai toujours. Ensuite quand nous nous sommes séparés j'ai déménagé en Italie, j'ai vécu deux ans à Florence où j'y ai une maison, six mois à Rome et un an à Venise avant de finalement revenir ici donner des cours au lycée et de faire construire des galeries un peu partout dans le monde. D'ailleurs les dernières en date sont ici à Tree Hill, à Los Angeles et j'en ouvre une en ce moment même à Florence »

« Heu … ouah … »Fit Julian.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi riche que ça »S'étonna Nathan « Tu l'es plus que moi n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, je possède une dizaine de galeries à travers le monde qui fonctionnent plutôt bien, je travail en collaboration avec des musées célèbres et je m'en sors plutôt bien »

« Donc Julian il va falloir insérer l'ex de ma sœur dans la série, j'ai hâte de voir qui tu vas choisir » Se moqua Lucas.

« Je verrais bien Chris Wood pour son rôle, ils se ressemblent assez »

« Tout à coup je ne suis plus très sûr » Fit Julian avec jalousie.

« Julian, mon chéri, tu as réussi à me mettre enceinte, alors crois-moi quand je te dis que c'est un exploit et que je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter »

« Même pour cet acteur ? »

« Oui non … t'inquiète pas »

« C'est très rassurant je te remercie »

« D'ailleurs en parlant de grossesse il va falloir que l'on discute, toi, moi et Lucas » Fit Nathan à Julian.

« Heu nous on va y aller on doit passer la journée avec Jamie, n'est-ce pas chéri ?! » Fit Rapidement Esther.

« Ah si si tout à fait ! » S'écria Julian.

« JAMIE ON Y VA ! » Cria Esther.

« On en a pas terminé Baker ! » S'écria Lucas avant qu'Esther, Julian et Jamie s'en aillent.

* * *

-Dans la soirée-

Kristen et Clay avaient finalement réussi à se nourrir un peu près correctement et à ranger et nettoyer la maison. Tout était beaucoup plus calme. Kristen se baladait près de la piscine lorsqu'elle eut un appel de Chase. Elle hésita un peu avant de répondre mais étant donné qu'elle était un peu honteuse de la façon dont elle était partit un peu plus tôt, elle se décida tout de même.

«Allô ? »

« Oui c'est moi écoutes pour tout à l'heure … »

« Je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça. »

« Ecoutes Kristen , je veux qu'on arrête tout ça, tout ce bazar dans lequel on est en ce moment. »

«C'est-à-dire ? »

« C'est-à-dire que je veux qu'on est des vraies discussions comme avant, plus de cris, plus de pleurs, que chacun refasse réellement confiance à l'autre et je sais que moi aussi j'ai fait n'importe quoi sur ce côté-là. »

« Si j'ai bien compris là je dois me passer de commenter … » Fit-elle sur un air neutre.

« Et surtout ce que je veux c'est que tu arrêtes de remettre Mia sur le tapis. »

« C'est pas moi qui en parles ! » Se défendit Kristen rapidement.

« S'il te plait, je te promets qu'il n'y a rien entre elle et moi. »

« Si tu le dis. »

« Kristen. » Implora-t-il.

« Ok donc c'est faire une pause de guerre mais sans être réellement être à nouveau ensemble en fait c'est une pause de dispute dans une pause tout court ? »

« Si ça te plait de voir les choses comme ça. » il laissa un long silence. « Tu me manques. » Avoua-t-il. « Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser partir parce que c'est bien trop difficile quand tu n'es pas là où que l'on ne se parle pas normalement. J'aurais dû retourner au Tric ce soir là et tout faire pour que tu reste. Quoique tu penses et quoique tu crois tu me manques réellement Kristen. »

« Bon alors comme tu as dis pas de larmes, je vais raccrocher d'accord. Bonne nuit. » Fit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

« Bonne nuit. » Conclua-t-il un peu triste de cette fin de conversation.

* * *

-Le lendemain-

« Quinn faut que je te parles ! » Dit-elle fermement en embarquant la jeune femme.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! »

« Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide ! »

« Pourquoi faire ? Tu me fais peur ! »

« J'ai besoin que Clay est son samedi d'entièrement libre pour dans 15 jours ! »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Une amie du lycée vient de me prévenir, dans 15 jours il va y avoir une fête des anciens élèves dans notre ancien lycée à Clay et à moi. »

« Mais c'est génial ça ! »

« Sauf que Clay va tout faire pour ne pas y aller, il trouve ces trucs ridicule surtout qu'il n'y a plus aucun de ces anciens profs. »

« D'accord bah on va tout faire pour qu'il y aille. Et moi je peux venir ? » Demanda timidement Quinn.

« Bien sûr ! » Fit-elle sous le ton de l'évidence. « On peux inviter autant de personnes qu'on veut. »

« Chouette on peut inviter tout le monde alors ! »

« Si tu veux je te laisse faire mais attention pas de bêtises. »

« Pas de bêtises ça veut dire je n'invite pas Chase. »

« Si lui tu peux l'inviter. »

« Quoi ?! Vous vous êtes parlés ?! Réconciliés ?! »

« Tout doux Quinn, j'ai juste dit que tu pouvais l'inviter. »

« Bon d'accord. » Fit-elle un peu déçue.

« Bon je monte, je vais préparer mes affaires. »

« Attends, tu retourne à ton appart' ? »

« Oui. »

« Je savais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose ! »

« Non Quinn je retourne seulement à mon appartement. » répondit-elle en partant.

Une fois en haut elle prépara ses affaires en chantonnant un tube du moment qu'elle avait entendu à la radio, une mélodie plutôt joyeuse avec des paroles toutes tristes. Ça lui convenait parfaitement vu son humeur du moment, malgré qu'en y réfléchissant bien tout lui allait tant que ça n'était pas du Mia Catalano ! Même si c'est elle qui lui en avait écrit les paroles. Pendant ses réflexions, elle regarda furtivement par la fenêtre et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant son frère parler avec cette joueuse de tennis : Katie. Elle s'en voulait énormément d'avoir acceptée qu'elle prenne contact avec son frère et ses doutes ne faisait que se décupler lorsqu'elle vit le regard de Clay, elle ne pus s'empêcher de penser à voix haute :

« C'est pas bon ça pas bon du tout même, Clay tu vas dans les embrouilles. »


	15. Saison2: chapitre 5

Kristen sortit de chez elle. Mission du jour : avoir une journée tranquille donc éviter problèmes, embrouilles et prises de tête.

Alors, elle prit soin d'éviter le Tric, tout d'abord pour ne pas avoir à croiser sa chanteuse et ensuite évidemment Chase, il faut dire que la trève n'en était pas vraiment une, certes elle ne lui criait pas dessus mais ça ne craignait pas d'arriver puisqu'elle ne lui adressait même pas la parole, de son propre avis, cela valait mieux.

Elle alla vers sa voiture, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la portière elle se rendit compte que celle ci n'était pas verrouiller, on ne pouvait pas dire que ce soit dans ses habitudes, pourtant elle ne se méfiât pas et y entra, en mettant le contact une vieille chanson se fit entendre, au moins des années 70 et qu'elle connaissait bien, elle l'arrêta rapidement ne comprenant pas ce que cela faisait là. Elle décida d'en faire abstraction, remit ses esprits en place et au moment de démarrer …

« La chanson te plait ? » Fit une voix à l'arrière. Kristen poussa un cri de terreur et se retourna vers son interlocutrice.

« Katie !? Qu'est ce que vous fichez là ?! Vous m'avez fait une de ses peurs ! »

« Katie ? Mais je ne m'appelle pas Katie, Kristen, c'est moi, c'est Sarah. »

« Non, non vous n'êtes pas Sarah ! »

« Mais si dit moi pas que tu ne te souviens pas ? Cette chanson par exemple ? Tu sais tu es comme ma petite sœur. »

« Mais vous êtes malade c'est pas possible autrement ! » S'indigna-t-elle.

« Quoi ?! Tu penses que je suis folle. » Dit-elle d'un ton bien moins chaleureux qu'auparavant. « C'est moi qui ne vais pas bien alors que tu ne sais même plus qui je suis ! Et la fois où je suis aller te chercher en pleine nuit dans une fête qui avait mal tourné et que je n'ai jamais rien dit à ton frère ?! J'étais personne ?! Petite trainée ! Tu faisais tellement pitié c'est pour ça que j'ai accepté de ne rien dire ! » Finit-elle cette fois très menaçante et toujours plus proche de Kristen qui cherchait discrètement la poignée de la porte.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? »

« Je veux que tu te souviennes de moi, je veux qu'on soit proche comme avant, je veux récupérer Clay et je veux que tu m'aide comme tu l'as déjà fait et ... » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Kristen ouvrit la portière et s'enfuit en courant vers le Tric.

« Kristen ?! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Chase en la voyant arrivée dans tous ses états.

« Je sais que ça va te paraître dingue mais es ce que tu pourrais aller voir si il y a quelqu'un dans ma voiture ? »

« Quoi ? » Fit-il surpris.

« S'il-te-plait. »

« Attends là je reviens. » Cinq minutes plus tard, il revint. « Il y avait personne, elle était juste ouverte et il y avait un disque sur le siège passager. »

« T'es sûr qu'il n'y avait personne ? »

« Sûr. Tu as vu quoi ? »

« Un fantôme. »

-A la galerie-

Quinn était sur un tabouret, une tasse de thé à la main, en train de réfléchir à un possible ré-aménagement de l'exposition. C'était sa mère qu'elle avait eue quelques minutes auparavant au téléphone qui lui avait suggéré de travailler sur une prochaine exposition. Cependant, Quinn ne suivit son conseil qu'à moitié, car avant de changer, il fallait encore laisser l'exposition ouverte pour quelques mois et , pour attendre ce moment Quinn songeait à modifier la décoration intérieure.

De son côté, Esther eut du mal à quitter Julian ce matin, mais elle avait réussi à fuguer dès que ce dernier fut partit dans la salle de bain. C'est ainsi que Quinn la vit arriver les cheveux à peine coiffés, le blazer mal mit, la chemise mal boutonnée et les chaussures à talons à la main :

« Folle nuit d'amour ? » Demanda Quinn.

« Plutôt grasse matinée interminable. » Grimaça Esther en se servant d'un tableau comme miroir.

Quinn observa Esther se maquiller et se recoiffer.

« Tu as boutonnée lundi avec mardi. » Fit Quinn.

« Pardon ? »

« Les boutons de ta chemise. »

« Ah zut ! Merci§ Je te jure Julian c'est un vrai nounours... enfin non ! C'est plutôt moi qui lui sert de nounours ! »

« Et bien je peux le comprendre. »

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Esther en acceptant une tasse de thé.

« Tu es partie deux fois, je ne te juge pas ne t'inquiète pas, cependant je peux comprendre qu'il ait peur de te revoir disparaître ».

« Mais je n'en ai pas l'intention ! Il faut que les gens arrêtent avec ça ! En plus ce n'était même pas mon idée ! »

« Kristen ?! »

« Évidemment ! Elle est mon partenaire dans le crime. »

« Mais … et moi? » Chouina Quinn.

« Toi tu es mon amie de boulot trop cool que je suis ravie de ramener le soir à la maison pour une soirée films d'horreurs et popcorn ! »

« Là tu parles mon language! »

Puis la conversation s'arrêta, les deux femmes se regardèrent, elles avaient envie de se parler mais n'osaient pas :

« Tu as bien dormi ? » Demanda Esther pour faire la conversation.

« Oui et toi ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu as des nouvelles de Chase. »

« Euh … non et toi ? »

« Non plus ... »

« Enfin, peut-être... »

« Peut-être aussi. »

« Serais-tu au courant de ce dont je peux éventuellement être au courant ? »

« ça dépend est-ce que ça pourrait avoir un lien avec une certaine chanteuse ? »

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent :

« On dit ce que l'on sait ok ? » Proposa Quinn.

« OK ! A trois ! »

« Un ... »

« Deux ... »

« Trois ... »

-A la maison sur la plage-

Clay vivait tranquillement sa matinée et alors qu'il allait dans son frigo, il fut très surpris d'y trouver du jus de raisin, ça n'était pas vraiment habituel ou alors plutôt une vieille habitude. Puis, il entendit une musique, une ancienne musique, il se dirigeât vers le salon et vit le tourne disque en marche.Clay arrêta la machine et une femme arriva derrière lui.

"Tu passe une bonne journée mon amour."

"Qu'est-ce que vous faite là Katie sortez de chez moi maintenant " ordonna-t-il.

"Mais je suis sarah chéri. Tu as vu le jus de raisin."

"Sarah est morte"

"Mais nan je suis là mon amour ! " Cria-t-elle en allant dans ses bras. "Tu m'aime de tout ton coeur tu te souviens?"

"Arrêtez vous n'êtes pas Sarah et j'aime Quinn."

"Tu ne me crois pas?" Fit-elle d'un air désolé.

"Sortez de chez moi."

"Un jour tu te souviendra et tu reviendra vers moi." Dit-elle avant de partir.

-A la galerie-

« CHASE A TROMPE KRISTEN AVEC MIA ! » S'écrièrent Quinn et Esther en même temps « ATTENDS TU LE SAVAIS ?! » Reprirent-elles « POURQUOI TU N'AS RIEN DIT ?! ARRETE DE PARLER EN MÊME TEMPS QUE MOI ! MAIS TU ARRETES OUI ?! » Terminèrent-elles en se regardant avec de gros yeux.

-Au Tric-

"T'es sûre que ça va? Je peux te laisser partir?"

"Oui Chase ça va en plus je vais chez Clay donc tu vois il n'y a pas d'inquiétude."

"Je t'y emmène si tu veux."

"Je vais bien j'ai juste cru voir quelqu'un, je vais passer la journée avec mon nounours protecteur de frère et je me souviendrais même plus de l'incident de ce matin"

"Tu fais attention."

"Je ne fais que ça." Dit-elle en partant le plus vite possible.

Sur le parking, elle croisa Julian :

« Ah Julian ! Tu allais au Tric ? »

« Oui j'avais quelque chose à demander à Haley et je voulais passer voir Chase pourquoi ? »

« Malgré tout ça tu aurais le temps de me déposer chez Clay ? »

« Oui bien sûr vas y monte mais c'est que tu as un problème avec ta voiture ? »

« Euh … non. » Dit-elle simplement.

« Ok j'arrête les questions ça doit être de famille d'être bizarre. »

« Eh ! » S'indigna-t-elle. « Au fait tu viens demain ? »

« Oui Esther m'a supplié et m'a fait plier en me disant qu'on apprendrait des dossiers sur Clay de quoi le provoquer pendant une dizaine d'années. »

« C'est pas faux mais c'est moi qui aura toujours les meilleurs ! » Dit-elle fière d'elle.

« Je n'en doute pas ! »

-A la galerie-

« Comment tu l'as su ?! » Demanda Esther dès qu'elles arrêtèrent de parler en même temps.

« ça c'est pas important ! Nan mais franchement ! Je croyais qu'il était amoureux d'elle ?! »

« Bien sûr qu'il est amoureux ! Et si jamais c'est plus le cas je vais aller te le secouer ! »

« Tu crois que Kristen est au courant ? » »

« Si ça avait été le cas Clay aurait tué Chase et Kristen m'aurait fait venir pour une soirée sexy dance ! »

« Ah oui Clay … »

« Tu vas lui dire ? »

« Nan mais tu rigoles ? Je refuse d'aller le voir en prison ! »

« ça a un côté … non rien laisse tomber »

« Tu penses le dire à Kristen ? »

« Pardon ? Pourquoi se serait moi ?! »

« Tu es sa meilleure amie non ? »

« Peut-être mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je veux lui briser le coeur ! J'ai déjà mis la pagaille je ne vais pas en rajouter ! En plus si je le fais Haley va me tomber dessus et je vais devoir utiliser mon arme secrète ! »

« Ton arme secrète ? »

« Quoi tu ne sais pas que Haley parle en dormant ? »

« On a jamais partagé la même chambre ! Sinon tu as appris quoi ? »

« Désolée, je ne partage jamais mes éléments pour un potentiel chantage »

« Tu savais que Nathan et Lucas s'étaient pris une cuite il y a deux jours ?! »

« Et ils ne m'ont pas invités ?! »

« Tu es enceinte ! »

« Ah oui … c'est vrai … faudra vraiment qu'on me le rappel tous les jours jusqu'à ce que je devienne énorme. Comment tu l'as sût sinon ? »

« Ils ont essayés de faire des canulars téléphoniques sauf qu'ils étaient tellement ivres qu'ils ont appelés chez Clay et moi »

« Tu plaisantes ? Ils sont vraiment aussi peu doués ? » S'étonna Esther en s'asseyant à même le sol en face de Quinn qui, elle, s'installait en tailleur.

« Lucas était mort de rire tandis que Nathan se prenait pour Mario ! Il se prenait pour un plomber en imitant un mauvais accent italien ! »

« Ils sont vraiment mauvais ! Personne leur a appris ou quoi ? Même moi je faisais mieux ! Un jour j'ai fais croire à un homme que son chien avait été enlevé par les extraterrestres, le lendemain il y a avait des affiches partout dans Paris ! »

« Mais tu es horrible ! »

« Tu ne le savais toujours pas ? »

« Si mais pas à ce point là »

« Tu es mignonne ! Tu me rappels Kristen au début, elle s'étonnait à chaque fois que je faisais une remarque »

« En même temps tu as l'air toute gentille mais dès que tu ouvres la bouche tu deviens un vrai petit diablotin ! Je me demande comment fait Julian ! Apparement il parle beaucoup avec Clay depuis quelques temps »

« Julian et Clay discutent ? De moi ? C'est une blague ? »

« Clay conseillait à Julian d'être plus entreprenant et de prendre les décisions à ta place » Annonça Quinn devant le regard outré de Esther.

« C'est une blague ? Ton petit-ami est mort ! Non mais tu te rends compte ?! Déjà que Julian veut que je l'embrasse tous les matins et soirs minimum, au moins 10 je t'aime par jour et un sms toutes les quatre heures pour lui assurer que je vais bien … mais attends ! C'est à cause de Clay ça ! C'est le même genre d'excès qu'il a avec Kristen ça ! Le genre des sms toutes les heures, se voir tous les jours, s'appeler, raconter sa journée dans les moindre détails ! Non mais attends, tu sais qu'un jour je l'ai vu entrer dans l'appart de Kristen puis en ressortir tout satisfait ?! »

« Il a fait quoi ? » S'inquiéta Quinn.

« Il avait enlevé toutes les affaires de Chase ! »

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire de lui » Soupira la photographe.

Les deux jeunes continuèrent à discuter pendant encore une petite heure avant de se décider à se mettre au travail. Vers midi elles partirent en ville pour déjeuner pour finalement travailler dans la bonne humeur tout le reste de l'après-midi.

-Sur la plage-

Kristen était arrivée quelques minutes auparavant, mais au lieu de passer par la porte d'entrée (comme toute personne normale), elle fit le tour par la plage et entra par la baie vitrée qui donnait dans le salon.

« Clay ?! » Cria-t-elle.

« Tu pouvais pas passer par la porte ! » Grogna-t-il.

« Quelle humeur ! Mais attends tu viens d'être désagréable genre vraiment sans déconner mais ça n'arrive qu'une fois par an normalement. » Se moqua-t-elle. « C'est quoi ce regard ? Me dis pas que toi aussi t'as eu la visite de la psychopathe décolorée?! »

« Comment ça moi aussi ?! »

« J'ai eu une petite visite amicale dans ma voiture au moment de partir ce matin. »

« Mais qu'est ce qu'elle veut cette fille ?! »

« Je sais pas dis moi t'as une idée d'où lui vient certains détails ? »

« C'est-à-dire ? » Demanda Clay.

« Elle m'a raconté quelque chose que seule Sarah savait. »

« Je vient de regarder dans les cartons, il manque des journaux de Sarah. »

« Ah donc tout s'explique. »

« Dis moi je croyais que tu n'avais aucun secret pour moi. »

« Oh si et j'en ai un paquet ! J'avais pas envie de finir au couvent 16 ans figure toi ! »

« Comme c'est sympathique. »

« Bon de toute façon il y a prescription, j'avais été à une fête où il n'y avait pas que de l'eau, d'ailleurs en y pensant, il n'y avait pas d'eau du tout ! »

« Classe. » Commenta-t-il.

« Roh tout de suite ! Bon bref, ça à dégénérer , rapidement il y a eu pompiers et police et il nous fallait un adulte pour sortir de là donc j'ai appelé Sarah , et on peut dire qu'elle m'a retrouvé en miette. »

« Bah bravo que d'exploit jeune fille. »

« N'imite pas papa ça ne te vas pas. »

« Mais je fais ce que je veux ! »

« Euh ... oui et non. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Demain il y a une fête d'anciens élèves à notre lycée ... »

« Kristen non ... »

« Si! »

« Non tu ne me traînera pas là dedans ! »

« Oh si et on peut inviter tant de personne qu'on veut. »

« Ok je viens mais personne ne vient avec nous ! »

« Tu crois franchement que j'avais pas prévu mon coup, j'ai une super organisatrice et on a plein d'invités. »

« Oh non Quinn ! »

« Je pense que je te l'ai déjà dit mais j'adore Quinn ! »

« Un peu trop à mon goût. »

« Tout de suite les grands mots. »

« Tu me tueras un jour toi. »

« C'est prévu mais avant on va ranger tout ça c'est pas bon pour le morale et après je vais faire des crêpes. »

« C'est un jour exceptionnel ! »

« C'est surtout que j'ai peur qu'un jour Quinn te laisse mourir de faim et comme ce soir il faut que tu acceptes de me ramener en ville je mets toutes les chances de mon côté. »

« Bah ta voiture est où ? »

« Au Tric mais comme la décolorée m'avait cassé mon délire matinal, j'ai demandé à Julian de m'emmené. »

« Ah Julian ? »

« Hum hum il était sur place et disponible donc j'en ai profité. »

« Et il n'y avait pas quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Chase m'a demandé mais je lui ai dit que j'étais capable de conduire. »

« T'es tellement logique ! »

« C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. » Conclua-t-elle.


End file.
